Fairy Black
by Myrddin de Celestis
Summary: Two 16 year old sisters separated as babies. Heroines from different lives, the twins will have to raise an army of heroes of different magics to stop the greatest threat the world has ever faced. The First is awakening. And dealing with 'light' and 'dark' magicals. They'll have difficult times ahead. But with new friends. Fun too. (Crossover with other Magical Worlds). Fem-slash.
1. Shadows

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Shadows****

"How did you get out!?"

The man was loud and angry as he made his demand. His voice was rough, and he spoke with an Eastern European language with a strong accent.

It was a dark warm night in London. But the sea breeze brought with it a chill towards the freight ship as it finished docking, ready to unload its cargo.

The man was dressed warmly. He was in his mid-forties and he was sweating a little, as the air was humid.

He watched the girl with his cold dark eye as he drew his black handgun and aimed it at her chest in caution. She looked no older than fifteen. Sixteen at a stretch.

However, the girl looked unconcerned. She looked bored. She wore a breezy crimson coloured summer dress. Her breasts were full pushed up by her crimson bra hidden in her dress, and her legs were long and pale, creamy and smooth. Her arms looked deceptively thin but there was muscle under the surface.

The girls dress hugged her delightfully athletic body, curving into her beautiful shape with thin spaghetti straps over her slight shoulders. The dress breezed back in the cool warm air hanging a little higher than mid-thigh.

The strange girl watched the large and tall man. He was wide and looked strong enough to handle himself in a fist fight. Though, this strange girl only stared at him with cool emerald coloured eyes. Eyes that clashed and accentuated her pretty face at the same time as they seemed to have an eerie glow. She wore no makeup, but her lips sparkled bright red and she didn't need anything more.

Her hair was short, and the colour matched her dress, fading into a blond at the edges, very short at the back, but hanging long over her ears, and longer on top in downward curved spikes that appeared to hold no product to carve that effect – like it was natural.

The red-heads crimson dress breezes back, flowing behind her in the cool winds from the sea. She was short, bare foot and empty-handed, but she gave off an aura the man couldn't understand.

She scared him somehow, some-way – with just that cool look. Calculating. Dangerous. Terrifying.

Like everyone died. And that made her queen of everything.

"You are in my city." The girl suddenly spoke, crisp and nonchalant with a perfect accent like his own, speaking his language with a fluent ease and perfection – like those words of his language belonged to her and her alone and everyone else only borrowed them.

The large, strong man took an involuntary step backward. He didn't know why, but he shivered looking at those cool unconcerned eyes. Eyes as solid – as cold as jades – and just as unconcerned with him.

Eyes without fear.

He shuddered as he let his eyes dart from her for less than a moment. Looking around deck. They were alone. He turned back to her and stuttered back as she had closed the distance by half.

It made him afraid. Further. He couldn't blink. If he did he felt it. He would die. Just one blink. She would be too close.

The man had been patrolling in amongst large metal containers. They were set out like a maze. He hated himself as he thought about running and hiding. He knew the layout of the ship. She didn't.

But then. How did she get on the ship? How did she progress so far? Who...? What was she?

"Return them to me." The girl spoke again. Nonchalant. Her voice soft and pleasant to the ear, captivating. Like a siren. "Return them to me," she repeated after a moment. "And I shall not destroy you."

The man gritted his teeth. He had to get angry. Who was this creepy girl? She spoke his languish perfectly, but he could tell. She wasn't ever cargo. They had been warned to stay out of London. They hadn't listened. The warnings had fallen on death ears.

Was she why? Was she why so many feared this city? Was she a daemon come to devour their souls for all they had done?

No! He couldn't believe such nonsense. She was just a pathetic weak girl. She would join the cargo.

"W-who are you, bitch?" he demanded as commandingly as he could while she continued to stare at him unblinkingly.

If she was such a pathetic weak girl. Why did he stutter?

The strange girl wasn't even very tall. She was just under average height for a girl her age. She was just a weak kid. A girl. So why did he feel that dread while staring into those jewel eyes.

"This is my city," she replied coolly; not giving him any kind of answer. She didn't have to answerer to him. She was in control. And he knew that. "You are in my city," she added with a hint of aggression this time. "You have to return them. If you choose not to. Then you and every other thief on this boat shall die."

The man staggered back and bumped into a huge red container. It clung loudly and startled him. His gun went off in a ringing bang. He could only stare at the girl as she stood in the line of his fire. He had forgotten he even had a gun, let alone that he drew it.

The large sailor prayed in that mere moment for the girl to die. He begged the bullet to cut her down. But his prayer went unanswered. He shit himself as she moved like flickering images from a horror film; the world almost slowing down as if to prolong his terror.

The girl in the crimson dress swept her left hand, and it flickered with a trail of after-images with a back handed swipe.

There was a flash of golden sparks on the back of the girls' hand with a fizzled sound before the man heard the ping of his bullet hitting metal. The man's eyes frantic with horror followed the path of the bullet as the girl stopped, half-closer again.

There was a small burn mark on the crate beside the mysterious girl where the bullet disintegrated as it hit the steal.

The man looked back to the girl, shivering uncontrollably. She had a huge grin on her lips, showing off her perfect white teeth. Piss was dribbling down his trouser leg while he shook, unable to steady his gun as he kept it aimed at the girl. He wouldn't be able to lower his trebling arms even if he wanted to.

"I don't give second chances often." The girl spoke coldly this time.

"However, I am a forgiving person," she continued innocently sweet. "Shooting at me was obviously an accident. A silly mistake on your part I might add. I'll let that slide. So here is my offer, Mister."

The girl in crimson took two small steps closer, but he had nowhere to run. The man's back way pressed to a container. His small mind could barely process that he had ran clean out of luck.

"Return what does not belong to you or your people," she continued in a breezy sense. She seemed unconcerned. "And let the authorities have you. Confess to all your crimes. And go to jail for the rest of your lives. Or die here and now? I won't ask again."

The man knew she didn't care what he chose. But he couldn't think straight. Fear could do that. And in his fear and horror. He was barely listening her her anyway. He pulled the trigger of his gun. He fired and fired, emptying his gun while screaming and squeezing his eyes tight. He continued pulling the trigger even after his gun was empty, clicking uselessly.

It took him a moment to brave opening his eyes. Tears ran freely when he saw her. The girl was still where she was. She hadn't moved an inch this time. She had a cruel smirk lining her pretty lips. She was unharmed. She was a Devil of Vengeance.

Each bullet he had fired. They were held. Paused before her like something from that Sci-fi movie he loved when he was younger. The red-haired girls' emerald eyes were alight with a golden energy. The bullets were still spinning furiously. They hadn't lost any energy or momentum. But they just hung before her like obedient little pets awaiting a command – a thought – to do her biding.

"Filth like you never learn." The girl spoke coldly. "I am Fay Noire. And this is my city!"

The man only had a moment as the bullets turned to face him. But that moment wasn't enough to think straight. It wasn't enough for his life to flash before his eyes. It wasn't enough to scream.

The moment was over.

He was dead before he hit the ground. Riddled with his own bullets. Blood pooled around his body, smearing down the container as he fell back on it and slowly slid down with lifeless eyes staring at his executioner. His eyes void of life or thought.

The end of life was too easy.

"What the…?"

Fay turned coolly to her left as three men charged towards her between a passage of containers. They each carried machine riffles and readied to aim while Fay only smiled in amusement.

"This is too easy," Fay said.

Fay rose her left hand lazily with two closed pointer fingers she swiped them to the left as if flicking over the page on a Kindle. Metal bent and moaned, but it took only a moment. The men didn't have a chance to realise they were dead as one rusty yellow container slid closed with a red one, chains snapping, freeing the container as it sat alone with none on top, splattering all three men between them.

"Why do they never listen to their survival instincts?" Fay asked herself in mock sadness. "It would be so much easier for me – and less bloody for them. This is England. The prison system my be – somewhat uncouth. But its better than so many others around the world. And wouldn't they prefer that to death? Silly bandits and cowards – think they're big me. Well. Time to send them to Hades – or whatever terrifying afterworld may want them."

Fay giggled in glee as she pushed out her right hand towards the containers. The sound of metal on metal screeched throughout the night as the containers blast up and towards the bridge of the boat in a hurricane of energy, roaring and rolling across the ship tearing and shattering the deck and other containers, shredding metal and shattering glass.

Explosions rippled through the night as Fay's eyes were alight with mystical energies. The metal of the deck tore and split as Fay pulled her arms up as she lifted from the deck in a storm of strength. And then three dirty and rust covered white containers tore through the deck floating above the ship, just bellow where she drifted higher with them into the air over the harbour.

Fay could hear screaming from the men on the ship and paid them not heed. But she could also hear the cries from within the containers she had claimed from within the boat. Fay moved from the ship as the storm of power subsided and a few heavy containers fell, crashing down on the ship as it split into more than two huge sinking pieces and flames lit the night as the ships bridge and engines were ablaze.

She wasn't one to care about any of the 'Hide Magical Stuff' laws. Most people didn't seem to care much anyway. And Fay was sure there weren't many who would go out of their way to fight her. Fay wasn't known for being lenient on arseholes who called her out for a fight. And she knew she was strong enough that most would leave her alone as she wasn't technically a criminal – and things like this got covered up all the time.

Though, Fay was never sure whether any of the authorities even knew she existed.

The authorities Fay knew about seemed to have heads up arseholes so likely didn't notice what didn't concern them directly.

Fay could hear sirens in the distance as emergency services raced to the scene. But Fay didn't pay that any attention as she flew away with her newly acquired containers while the ship was bubbling in the water, the current from the ship pulling under sailors that thought they were lucky enough to jump overboard.

Fay's containers touched down, thumping to the concrete ground of the dock beside the sinking ship. Workers and security watched in shock as Fay landed her bare feet on top of the front container.

Smirking, Fay made a gesture and the chained container doors tore open to reveal people inside, young boys, small girls, and women, huddled together, filthy and wearing rags, nearly filling the three containers, and looking out at the fearful dockworkers.

However, when the men and women looked up, back towards the girl.

 _She was gone._

Fay watched coolly from a distance as the police, firefighters, and paramedics started arriving with the Coast Guard by ship and land, saving and arresting the odd surviving sailor. The paramedics were helping the timid people from the containers while the firefighters assisted the Coast Guard.

Then finally the police. They were taking statements from dockworkers and security. Listening. They knew about Fay. They had seen her handy work before. If she was real. They weren't sure they wanted to find out. But how she could have done all of this. They may never find out.

Meanwhile Fay turned from her entertainment while stretching the kinks from her muscles and yawning cutely.

"Now that's what I call a birthday party," Fay said to herself with an amused smile.

That was the only thing she really knew about herself. Her birthday. She used to hate her birthday. But now her birthday was a day that any and every bully in London should fear.

July Thirty-first.

The day Fay loved to stretch her legs and do something spectacular.

She even bought a new dress for the occasion.

Fay laughed as she flickered away to reappear in a huge open plan apartment. It only had one room leading from the main area which had a kitchen leading on to the living area with sliding doors to her bedroom where she had a huge wet room and toilet through a partition.

She had huge tinted one-way windows looking out over the lights of her city. Fay had a dining table and chairs. Not that she ever had company. She had comfortable couch that curved round under the side window that looked out over the Themes and London Bridge, opposite her huge OLED 4K curved TV.

She liked her apartment. It was airy and open plan. In a nice neighbourhood. It was comfortable, and just the way she liked it.

Fay smiled as she flopped down onto her couch as she had some PlayStation game cases, (PS3, 4, and Vita) lying around haphazardly with a few old pizza boxes she needed to clean up.

However, with click of Fay's fingers the pizza boxes dissolved away into nothing. Fay figured that would do. She would sort her games out another time as that was much too intricate for her to do with her powers and no foci, and she didn't want to ruin her stuff trying. That meant she would have to tidy them by hand.

"Well that was a sweet sixteen." Fay chuckled.

Her accent had changed back. It was proper English and cool. And she was no longer speaking another language. She learnt every language she had the privilege of hearing, and enjoyed adding the accent (it came easy to her) as it made her easier to understand when speaking to a native of that language.

Smiling, Fay shrugged that off as she grabbed the nearest PS4 controller from her coffee table. The table needed a wipe, and for her to get rid of some of those old newspapers, but they had her in the headline so she wasn't quite ready to melt them. It also held her VAIO laptop open to an article about her burning down several warehouses used to make some illegal drugs a few days back.

It was funny how the press could take pictures of something out of the norm. Supernatural. And just ignore that and come up with some explanation that was sometimes more far-fetched than the truth.

Fay was about to press the PS button to start the system and continue her game when she was startled by an odd feeling. Her senses were alert and her curiosity was piqued.

Fay placed her controller down as she frowned. Fay moved to the window, kneeling on her couch, Fay looked out into the darkness. Lit by the lights of London and the mild lighting of her apartment Fay could see a slight ghost-reflection of herself.

However, that wasn't what startled or gained her attention. She frowned. Fay let those bastards pass through her city whenever they liked. And she left their strange little shite holes alone – for the most part. The least they could do was not cause trouble where she could sense it.

"It looks like I'll have to continue my game later," Fay said thoughtfully. "Maybe the amusing little stick-wavers will actually give me a fun fight. A very sweet sixteen this is turning out to be."

Fay smiled as she sat and pulled on her black half-boots, and fastened them to her feet.

"Now I hope this will be a better test of my power," Fay said to herself as she stood and stretched with a wicked grin on her lips before she flickered away with a distortion of the space around her.


	2. Roses

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Roses****

Fay flickered into existence on the roof of a three-storey town-house. It was one of many that lined the streets of this sort of suburb in London. They seemingly lined the road endlessly. And there was a large park across the small quiet road with more town-houses the other side with streets pulling off in a maze of confusion.

Frowning, Fay couldn't help but laugh as she saw all of the pretty lights spewing from the little sticks.

"This is more like it."

Fay was quite gleeful as she looked down to see men in black robes with skeletal masks of varying materials hiding their faces, and hoods up to hide their hair. She had heard of Skull-Masked murderers before but here they were ready to die for her to test out some kick arse moves and maybe impress one of the few younger young-lady's down bellow.

There seemed to be some 'fuck off' spell up to keep normal people away, so Fay wouldn't have to worry about them while kicking arse and not caring about numbers.

"Fucking supervillains," Fay declared in glee. "I really get to kill supervillains," Fay continued excitedly. "First slave traders. And now this? My birthday couldn't get any better than if I got to fight that Dark Fucker I heard about... or maybe get some cute girl to take home and play with."

Looking down, Fay growled deep in her throat as anger took hold of her excitement. Fay watched for a moment as a heavyset Skull-Mask guy was using his little stick (the magical wand kind thankfully) on a red-haired girl. She was cute too.

A real live damsel in distress.

The cute red-haired girl screamed as she contorted in pain on the ground in her blue robes, crying and begging for help. However, help couldn't get to her. There was a fat woman nearby fighting with two Skull-Mask guys, frantic with panic as she kept looking over to the cutie.

"It must be nice having a mother to worry?" Fay muttered to herself thoughtfully before she shook off depressing thoughts.

Therefore, Fay's eyes were alight with anger as the Skull-Mask man. A full-grown man was giggling with glee while he used the cast from his little wooden stick to torture a girl of around fifteen.

The torture stopped as the orange light broke away. Fay had appeared at the Skull-Masks side. Fay grabbed his stick arm and snapped his wrist as she pulled the wand from his grasp. The wand burnt to dust in her grip while it was his time to scream.

The Skull-Mask staggered back in shock as Fay let him go. The cute girl on the floor was covered in sweat while she shakily pulled herself to her knees. Looking to her saviour, the red-haired girl could only stare in awe as she was saved by a teen girl in a... dress.

That was a new one on anyone.

However, after giving the red-haired girl a wink, Fay turned to the large Skull-Mask and shattered his face with her left fist. The man cried, screaming as blood exploded from around his mask and his mask melted away leaving angry red welts on his ugly bloodied face.

"I thought you liked to play violently?" Fay asked whimsically with a sweet smile on her lips, "so let's have some fun, shall we?" Fay continued with a question while he held his face, looking at her in terror.

Fay slid in, punting his chest with her right palm. Blood erupted from his mouth like a volcano as a huge crack reverberated throughout the street. The man dropped to his knees. His eyes lifeless before he finally keeled over dead in the gutter.

Turning to the red-haired girl, Fay rose her left hand, arm out, palm straight, to her side in nonchalance. Blue flames blazed up and around with the click of her fingers, sparking up and round, curving into a sphere an inch from her palm. Then Fay fired the blue fireball with a slight push of her hand. It shot with a burning ring of blue flames and a boom, shaking some nearby windows.

The red-haired girl was still on the floor and turned to see the blue flames take out two shocked masked men. They roared in agony as they were set alight. They had noticed Fay and turned to fire at her. But Fay took them out without a motion of concern. They flailed and screamed, begging for help that never came as they lost to the flames and stopped, dead, burnt husks on the road.

However, the rest of the fighters. The people dressed. 'Normally'? Not in masks? And the Skull-Masks looked to Fay. And Fay could sense the worry. They were afraid. Fay knew then that they were far beneath her in power and talent combined.

She was practically wasting her time testing her techniques out on these loser. But it was quite fun to see them cry while up against a competent warrior, unlike the red-haired girls loser 'friends'/family.

However, Fay ignored them as she smirked. Fay offered her right hand to help the red-haired girl up.

"My name is Fay." Fay introduced herself.

Fay held back a laugh as she rolled her eyes while ignoring the three multicoloured spells that flew her way from off to the side. The spells shuddered as they exploded into an invisible barrier to Fay's right, curving around her and the red-haired girl, fizzling to nothing as Fay's eyes lit up with a golden light.

"G-Ginevra … I mean Ginny. Yeah. Ginny Weasley." The red-haired girl shakily introduced herself as she timidly accepted Fay's offered hand as she wouldn't want to offend her saviour.

Especially a saviour who could crush her with a smile.

Fay pulled the red-haired girl, Ginny to her feet without effort before swiping her free hand towards an attacking Skull-Mask. His orange spell was obliterated by a wave of scorching heat that continued toward the offender. Pure magical might scorched the air.

The heat hit the Skull-Mask and vaporised him into a husk of bits and blood, splashing to the street where he stood in a roar of nothingness.

Ginny turned away and almost threw up, dry retching for a moment before collecting herself she turned to look at her heroine.

"Whoa. Y-you. You just stopped the torture curse," Ginny stuttered out weakly as she couldn't think of anything else to say. "That's-that's impossible. The torture curse can't be stopped by magic like that."

Fay eyed Ginny while she babbled sweetly.

"Well nobody told me that," Fay said unconcerned. "And I just stopped it. So obviously you're wrong, Ginevra," Fay continued coolly with her collect emerald eyes holding Ginny's brown eyes captivated and familiar.

Ginny's cheeks lit up, which only increased as she realised she was still holding Fay's hand and quickly let go in awkwardness.

"Ginny. Are you… okay?"

Fay and Ginny were interrupted by a girl as she ran, panting for breath in her hurry, calling out to Ginny in a light Welsh accent. The new girl had green eyes and long black hair to her waist. She tripped as she dived through a few spells charging to get to her friend with surprising athleticism and skill for a girl who tripped.

"Rose!" Ginny cried out in terror as Rose fell to the ground a few metres from them with two Skull-Masks leering down at her as she had tripped over the hem of her dark red robe.

Robes were not the easiest clothing to work with while fighting douche monkeys – far from it in fact. The girls certainly needed new wardrobes that didn't include such a silly clothing standard.

Fay frowned. "She looks familiar," she muttered to herself. Cute too. She smirked as she reached out her hands and gave a slight tug motion with her fingers.

Rose flickered away and straight into Fay's strong arms. Rose considered Fay's eyes with bright red cheeks and pounding heart. Rose couldn't figure out what just happened. How could anyone do something like that? She looked extraordinarily befuddled.

"D-did you just apparate me?" Rose asked fearfully.

Fay tilted her head to one side as she considered the question. "If you're asking whether I just teleported you to me, then yes. Yes, I did. Unless you wanted to play with those Skull-Mask morons?"

"Skull-Mask?" Rose asked stupidly before looking up and back as the men had only just noticed where she went. "Oh, you mean the Death Eaters? And no. Its nicer here with some strange murderous girl."

Fay laughed. "Well, good to know. I think you both owe me dinner or something for saving your lives. But this one is on me," Fay said as she shifted her weight; her right foot slid forward only an inch and crushed into the concrete ground a couple inches.

However, Ginny and Rose jumped as the ground roared up, shooting forward in sharp spikes and impaled the Skull-Masked men. They hung, impaled, twitching, blood dripping from their bodies, dead, blank looks in their eyes through the eyeholes in their masks.

"Oh Goddess," Rose whispered while looking sick. "Who the hell are you?"

"Fay," she answered. "And this is my city. These things decided to attack innocent girls in my city – so it kind of pissed me off. But then this is a lovely birthday treat for myself. Though, I'm very disappointed. I expected more from these pathetic little stick waving mages. And they've killed quite a few of your people – your people seem quite ill-equipped to fight."

Fay paused to let the other two girls look around as the weak people they were with lay dead around the street while the only dead Skull-Masks were those that Fay slaughtered single-handedly.

"You should tell your people that they need to be quite a lot more violent," Fay said. "You shouldn't show mercy to any piece of shit that giggles while torturing innocent people. And I can smell innocent people a mile away. Especially cute little virgins like the both of you."

Ginny and Rose went bright red while Fay nonchalantly back handed a black coloured beam of light fired by a Skull-Mask trying his luck. Unfortunately, he had used all his luck thus far. The spell hadn't been travelling that fast before it returned. The spell swished back, straight into its sender, tearing him apart, ripping his skin to the bone while he roared in agony while crumbling to pieces.

There weren't too many Skull-Masks left as a few had already seen what Fay could and would do to them so they fled in fear and caution. Fay had killed the others. The fighting slowed to a stop as everyone watched what the Skull-Mask (technically) did to himself.

"Eww," Fay muttered to herself. "Even I wouldn't do that to someone," Fay said while wrinkling her nose. "Well… okay, I kind of did that. But it was his spell. So that doesn't count as me doing it… does it? I tend to kill a lot faster than that – though if I needed information – totally not above a little extra pain to get what I need."

"I-I don't think it counts if it's not your spell," Rose stuttered after having thrown up alongside Ginny and they still looked a little green but better that arsehole Skull-Mask than any of them.

The few remaining Skull-Masks looked around at each other before looking toward Fay. It was obvious. They were crazy murderous bastards. They could be stupid. They would admit that. But they weren't that crazy or stupid. They fled in whip like cracks, disappearing as they teleported away.

"Y-you!" A woman with deep red hair shouted out turning to Fay once it was certain the remaining Skull-Masks had gone. She didn't look very thankful. "Get the hell away from my daughter you murderer."

"Umm… which one is that?" Fay asked. She was unconcerned.

"M-mum," Rose stuttered. "She saved our lives."

"I don't care!" she roared angrily. "She's a horrible killer."

"Hey, for your information lady, I only kill bad guys," Fay corrected. "Killers, rapist, the odd terrorist, bastards like these cowardly Skull-Mask guys. You don't care whether they kill you? That's your fucking problem. But when I see duckweeds torturing an innocent girl while laughing in fucking glee, I'm going to melt his face a little before I kill him."

"Dumbledore will have you behind bars," Rose's mum hissed out spitefully. "He does not condone such violence. They deserve the right to change."

"Dumble-who-now?" Fay asked. She already didn't like the sound of this guy and she hadn't met him yet.

Though, his name rung a bell somewhere he obviously didn't rate high enough for Fay to give a shit to care about remembering where she heard his name before.

"Dumbledore," Rose whispered while her mum glared at her too. "He's really-really-really old, and he's the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"And this is his Order of idiot fodder?" Fay asked while looking around at the weakling little sheep waiting to happily go to the slaughter.

"Umm… I guess," Rose replied impishly.

"Wow… just wow, and added wow," Fay said sardonically. "You follow a pensioner around… do you have meetings at his retirement home?"

"How dare you speak about the Headmaster like that?" Rose's mum demanded while other members of the Order nodded in agreement, not brave enough to risk pissing Fay off themselves as they would likely die by Skull-Mask so didn't need her to kill them instead.

"Wait," Fay said in shock. "This crazy son-of-a-bitch is a teacher?" she asked. "And he wants to give these murderers infinite chances…? To do what? Murder more innocent people? You guys are fucking crazy. Shouldn't the cops be dealing with these basket case murderers? Not a bunch of incompetent idiots led by an idealist old geezer?"

"Dumbledore has a lot of influence in the Magical World," Rose quickly said.

"Okay," Fay said slowly. "Right… so as long as I put on a skull-mask I can do whatever the fuck I want?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Rose said thoughtfully. "It isn't really realistic of them... us is it...?"

"Rosette!" Rose's mum said coldly. "Here. Now." She demanded, startling her daughter as she pointed beside her.

Rose gave Fay a quick look before rushing to stand with her mother.

"You too, Ginevra." Next up was that fat woman Fay saw before and Ginny sighed as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Fay commented with mock sadness. "And on my birthday too."

"Wait," Rose said as Fay went to leave. "It's my birthday too."

"But you're the Girl-Who-Lived, she's a nothing." It was a revoltingly smug ginger boy no older than them. He moved to stand the other side of the fat woman. It seemed he was her son.

 _Poor Ginny._

However, Fay laughed.

"Coming from someone as magically weak as you?" Fay asked.

The ginger boy went to wave his wand, but muscular male arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms. It was a strong looking man with long hair tied into a ponytail with claw like earrings.

"Don't be an idiot Ron." The young man demanded. "She could squish you like a grape with nothing but a look." The man looked at Fay coolly. "What happened to you that you became so… this. You said your name is Fay. I overheard you tell Ginny. Is that even your real name?"

"Honestly...? it could be. Who knows?" Fay replied while shrugging. "But if you must know. I was left on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's when I was about a year and a half. They were magic hating racists. I barely survived. But I grew strong. And they threw me away. I didn't get to go to your little school. I just got Vernon Dursley's fist to my face until I…-."

"Dursley?" Rose interrupted while her mother had paled as she looked at Fay in horror. "Isn't that the name of our muggle relatives…?"

Rose trailed to a stop as the air got thick and cold suddenly. She looked back at Fay in shock, her eyes widening as unheard-of pieces clicked together in her mind.

The ground around Fay's feet cracked and shook as she looked at Rose's mum in suppressed rage.

"You sicken me!" Fay hissed before she flickered away. Her teleportation blast out ripping apart the ground around her as she left, leaving silent shock in her wake.


	3. Lilies

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Lilies****

"Fay's my sister?" Rose asked quietly as the world around her seemed to have lost all sound. She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "That was my twin sister? I have a twin sister. I-I. I didn't even wonder why we looked so alike but… she's my sister."

"No, she isn't." Her mother, Lily interrupted her befuddled thoughts. "That girl is a murderer. Didn't you just see what that evil thing just did to these men? We were right to get rid of her."

"W-what are you talking about?" Rose demanded. "Why did you get rid of my sister? Why did you give my sister to-to-to people like that?"

"It was the right thing to do," Lily said angrily. "And rightfully so, seeing how she turned out. She is evil, Rose, pure and simple. Evil. She has been since birth."

"T-that's a lie," Rose said timidly. "An impossibility! People aren't born evil! A-and Fay is good... I-I could tell. I could see it in her eyes."

"Dumbledore came to your father and I with news," Lily said confidently. "That the sister of the Girl-Who-Lived had been prophesied to bring about an end to the Magical World."

Rose shook her head and took a couple of steps back. "Fay saved my life. She's not evil. I'm going to find my sister," she said turning away only to find the wand of a black-haired man pointed at her.

"Dad?" Rose said in surprise.

"I just got here," James Potter said looking passed her to Lily. "How did she find out?" he ordered. He didn't even ask whether they were okay.

"The girl did this," Lily said gesturing the dead Death Eaters. "She's in London somewhere James. And she's not with my sister and her husband. I fear she's killed them. I hate to admit it but she's extraordinarily powerful and she doesn't even seem to have a wand."

"And I'm going to find her and stay with her away from both of you!" Rose hissed out angrily. "Don't you point your wand at me dad! Neither of you care about me. It could have easily been me you threw away."

"No Rose. We had to sweetie," Lily said, desperately trying to placate her daughter even though she knew it wouldn't work. "Look what she did. She killed these people. Dumbledore knew she would become a monster."

"And you're not going anywhere," James added heatedly. "We have to look after you. To keep you safe."

"I-I understand now," Rose said as tears fell from her eyes. "You-you only care about the whole Girl-Who-Lived crap," she said as her eyes darted all over as she looked for an escape route.

"Sorry to interrupt." They all jumped as Fay had returned, standing behind Rose and not looking sorry at all, but she had calmed herself.

They all turned to Fay in shock.

"My bad," Fay said with a mildly amused grin. "I forgot something," she said before grabbing Rose's right hand in her left and they flickered away in a swish of silence.

"No! Rosette!" Lily called out in a frantic panic looking around for her. She turned to her husband. "James. We must find her. Who knows what that sadistic girl might do to her."

"Yeah, have cake and enjoy their birthday together," Ginny suggested sarcastically under her breath.

"Ginevra!" her mother growled out causing her daughter to wince as she had forgotten her mother was that close, but Ginny did notice a few hidden smiles. Maybe not everyone believed in Dumbledore as strongly as Lily, James and Ginny's mother.

"Let's go see Albus. And fast." James agreed, not noticing the quick exchange between Ginny and her mother.

James Potter quickly took his wife's hand and they apparated away in a pop of air-pressure.

Meanwhile back in her apartment Fay flopped back onto her couch while Rose stood, looking around in surprise, and feeling uncomfortable. She was unsure how to act now she was with her sister.

How do you act when you finally meet a twin sister you never knew existed that your parents threw away because some old-fart told them she was born evil. Like anyone was born evil. Even Voldemort was once just an innocent little boy. It was probably Dumbledore's fault he became a dick head, likely frightened Riddle would be better than him.

"Wow, umm… this is a nice place," Rose said with a small smile as she pushed her worries to the back of her mind for awhile.

"Thanks," Fay said with a grin. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Well, if you don't mind the couch. Or you can share my bed with me. It is ridiculously huge and comfy, and I don't mind," she coxed while laughing as she slung off her boots to give her tootsies some air.

"Thank you," Rose said while fidgeting with her fingers. "You don't hate me for… for them choosing to-to-."

"Keep you and not me?" Fay asked with a roll of her eyes. "Of course not. I'm not a petty arsehole. Look, see."

Rose watched in shock as Fay's red to blonde hair darkened and lengthened until it was black to her waist. Though it curved and slid back around her head as a red ribbon tied it back curling down like a tail. It was a different style to Rose's hair, but it was still like looking into a mirror now both of them had long black hair.

"Come. Sit," Fay said while grinning as Rose sat next to her. "This is odd looking at you, and now I can see you better in the light. I can't believe I didn't see that before. And I was the one who knew I changed my hair colour. We are freaking identical twins and smoking hot."

"Yeah," Rose said in awe and embarrassment.

Rose was startled as Fay pulled Rose's feet up into her lap, pulling off both of her trainers in quick time where her toes could wiggle freely in her white socks.

"Your trainers are kind of boring," Fay said looking them over curiosly.

Rose smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Its a Magical World thing. And mum and dad wont let me shop in the Muggle World."

Fay smiled with a shake of her head. "Robe too, girl. And Welcome home, sister," Fay added while Rose grinned as she pulled off her robe to show she wore tight beige trousers and white tee shirt underneath, and stashed her robe on the floor where Fay left their shoes. "We'll have plenty of time for some proper shopping; I cant have a boring robed sister."

Rose laughed as Fay smilingly teased her. It made Rose feel much more comfortable and relaxed in her sisters home. no. she wouldn't leave her sister ever again. That meant it was their home. Rose would have to do her part and help keep their home tidy and hopefully get plenty of snuggle time with her sister.

Leaning over to the coffee table Fay found her smart-phone and looked to Rose while holding it. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry? I'll get us take out. Want pizza?" she asked hopefully.

"But I don't have Muggle money," Rose said as she realised she was broke. "I don't even have any Magical World money. I didn't take anything with me, but I have my bank key for my trust so I can..."

Fay laughed. "Don't be silly… wait? Muggle? Seriously?" Fay asked as it finally registered with her as she had never heard that before as she hadn't actually talked to a magical about non-magicals before.

"Umm… yeah," Rose agreed with a nervous laugh and an impish shrug.

"O-kay, weird," Fay said, shrugging. "Well anyway. What do you want? Don't worry about money. I kind of steal from criminals. In fact, because of me it is stupidly difficult and much too expensive to get anything except a bit of weed, drug-wise in and around London as they don't want to be robbed of their cash."

"Well… I haven't had a pizza in a while," Rose said as she watched her sister as stopping drug dealers was a noble and good thing. "Umm… do they do one with loads of different toppings?"

"Anything you want," Fay said, "even everything if you like everything?"

"Well I don't think I would like everything," Rose said laughing a little. "Maybe some peperoni, and I like mushrooms. And some extra cheese. They always seem to be too thin on cheese at Hogwarts."

"So, one large double peperoni with mushrooms and extra cheese?" Fay asked and Rose nodded eagerly. "How about some chicken wings, coke, and then ice cream for desert?"

"Totally," Rose quickly agreed as her mouth was watering just thinking about the delicious meal.

Fay laughed as she dialled her favourite pizza takeaway and soon had their dinner ordered with an approximate wait of forty-five minutes.

"Just like that," Rose said in awe shaking her head. "It's a shame it's all just a fad though and won't last."

"What's a fad?" Fay asked in surprise as she dropped her phone back onto the table.

"That thing," she said pointing to Fay's phone.

Fay frowned. "Who in the hell would tell you crap like that?" Fay asked while laughing.

"Umm… well Dumbledore's always saying that muggle things are just fads," Rose replied in surprise. "Otherwise wouldn't we use things like that instead of sending letters by owl?"

"Owl?" Fay asked, confused. "As in the nocturnal flying bird-owl?" she asked to clarify while Rose embarrassedly nodded. "You send letter with owls as in, birds, like barn-owls...?" Fay asked still not quite getting it but Rose again embarrassedly nodded as the way Fay asked that, it did sound stupid.

Fay burst out in a fit of giggles while Rose blushed hotter than she ever remembered, embarrassed for her people.

"Computer technology is going to only get better," Fay said with a few chuckles once she calmed down a little. "My phone, right here has an internal solid-state drive of one hundred and twenty-eight gigabytes, and an SD card of two hundred and fifty-six, which would be able to store all your schoolbooks in one place and still have space for loads of movies, TV shows, and music.

"You send your letter by owl," Fay said laughingly. "But I'll use email or text messaging and mine will get to the reciprocate instantly. Why would my phone be a fad? It's far superior to a bird. And aren't owls protected anyway?"

Rose looked uncomfortable and confused.

"Why would owls need protecting?" Rose asked.

"Because humans are douche-bags that think they can get away with running creatures into extinction," Fay replied straight to the point.

"Oh, l-like the Thunderbird?" Rose said surprising Fay. "Hagrid… oh, he's the Grounds Keeper and Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. He said that the Thunderbird is endanger of disappearing because of people. There's still a few around in Arizona in America, and MACUSA, which is the American Ministry of Magic will send anyone messing with a Thunderbird to jail.

"Apparently sometime during the rise of Grindelwald. That was the last Dark Lord," Rose said. "Oh, I guess it must have been late twenties, early thirties. Somewhere about then. Well, Grindelwald almost accidentally outed magic to the muggles with one of his power gaining schemes; got put in jail, but he busted out a few months later.

"Anyway. Apparently, Newt Scamander; he was a British author of books on magical creatures; I don't know whether he's still alive or not. Well he used a Thunderbird he was returning to the wilds to make it rain some kind of memory modifying potion and saved the day and magic's secrets from the Muggles."

"Yeah-well owls aren't in that much danger," Fay said. "But there are other creatures that are because humans think they have a right to do what they want. I eat meat and wear leather but that doesn't mean we should kill and eat or wear everything and use its fir for a rug until they're all gone.

"Anyway, enough about that, I have some questions," Fay added. "If you're up for answering them?"

Rose sighed while she nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Is your friend Ginny single?" Fay asked shocking Rose.

"Oh," she said embarrassedly. "Umm… well yes, but I don't think she's gay."

"A minor technicality," Fay brushed off confidently. "Anyway, that wasn't really what I wanted to know."

"You want to know about mum and dad and… Dumbledore?" Rose asked shyly.

"Yeah, sorry, I know this is hard on you," Fay said. "But, I have to ask. I have to find out why they would do that to an innocent child."

"I doubt I have the answers," Rose said apologetically. "Mum did mention something about a prophesy."

"Yeah. I was listening. That doesn't sound like me," Fay said. "I bet this crazy old guy is leaving out something big and lying."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I figured that too," Rose said. "But anyway. I think I might be able to get the answers to some of our questions from someone."

"Oh… really?" Fay asked sceptically.

Rose pouted. "I'm not an idiot, and I can be a little nosy," Rose said coolly while Fay laughed. "I've heard things that well – they don't make much sense because mums nothing like what I've heard she was like back at school, and then for a short while after, and people don't just change overnight.

"Do you know about the whole Girl-Who-Lived thing?" Rose asked hopefully as she didn't want to have to explain that as she moved her fringe to show a small lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

"Yeah," Fay said while Rose let her hair sit right. "Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby … I was probably there. Anyway, curse backfired and killed him instead. Kind of, because I hear he's back and doing his evil again."

"Yes," Rose said. "Then, well a couple years ago before he finally came back Ginny found his diary. It contained his memory. Only I don't think it was just that. I think it was a piece of him. And when I destroyed his diary my scar burst open with so much pain, but it wasn't my pain. I think he did the same to me … maybe accidentally, as he did to the diary – maybe that's why he isn't dead, some kind of anchor. My scars almost gone now and doesn't hurt or anything since that."

"Okay," Fay said. "Then there may be a few more pieces of what… him…?" Fay asked while feeling disgusted at the thought of having anything to do with any part of a piece of shit like Voldemort.

"Maybe his soul," Rose said while looking a little sick.

Fay nodded in thought. "Then we find the pieces and destroy them before we off him," Fay said. "Then maybe we off Dumbledore too, just to make sure we get some peace. But where are we going to get our answers about me, you… them and what all of this is – or could be about?"

"Well," Rose began. "I heard that at school mum was best friends with a Slytherin," she said confusing Fay this time, so she had to explain. "Well at Hogwarts we have four houses. The students are sorted into those houses with a magical sorting hat that talks. There's Ravenclaw House. Ravenclaws are mostly studious students and smarty-pants. Then there is Hufflepuff House. They're supposed to be very loyal and hard-working.

"And then we have my house. Gryffindor. We're supposed to be brave and heroic. But you met Ron, Ginny's idiot brother. He's an arsehole and in Gryffindor so maybe they just take whoever can't go into the other houses or something, but I was kind of raised to want to be in Gryffindor because mum and dad were and they think it's so great to be in the house favoured by Dumbledore where you'll get no privacy as so many of them will tell Dumbledore anything he wants to know about their friends-."

"Breathe Rose," Fate interrupted with a smile as Rose spluttered out without taking a breath.

Rose smiled as she took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Anyway, last," Rose said while holding in her rant and anger about Gryffindors because that could make her pass out if she forgot to breathe again. "We have Slytherin House. Their traits are cunning and ambition, but if you meet some of the jerks I have, ambitious maybe, but not very cunning. It isn't very cunning to arrange to duel after curfew and then not show, but send a teacher. That's called being a grassing loser who knows they're going to lose.

"But they have a reputation for being dark witches and wizards," Rose said while she watched Fay's non-caring expression. "Well mum hates Slytherins. She thinks they're all evil. But this best friend mum supposedly had was a Slytherin. I heard that mum had made her my… I guess our Godmother. I've never even met her before. But she has two daughters, one in my year in Slytherin and the other a year bellow.

"I've never even spoken with either Daphne or Astoria." Rose looked sad as she said that. "And Slytherin House never seems to take Muggle-born witches or wizards. But I think the Sorting Hat lets us choose our houses, so maybe that's why. If they've been told lies, and then Slytherins hate them because they never get to know them," Rose said thoughtfully while Fay shrugged, slightly confused but following her sisters' explanation well enough.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "Neither Daphne nor Astoria have been the stereotypically evil Slytherins that they're supposed to be and they put up with some of the more vocal arsehole Slytherins, so maybe Dumbledore and mum and everyone are just full of crap-?"

"Or maybe this Dumbledore guy has been brainwashing idiots?" Fay suggested suddenly. "He wants everything to be so simple, black and white, good and evil. Slytherins verses Gryffindors with the other two houses ignored in the background as if they can't have a say. But Dumbledore is full of shit and enchantments."

"Ginny said that once last year," Rose said quietly. "We just laughed it off at the time. But-but even then, I just didn't want to believe Dumbledore would do that. He was supposed to be a hero. A great man. He… eventually defeated Grindelwald-."

"Yes, eventually," Fay said. "When it suited him...?"

Rose grimaced as she continued, "if mum and dad can be saved… its worth considering, right. And maybe Astoria and Daphne's mother could shed some light on the matter?"

"Only because I know it is important to you to know the truth," Fay said with a sigh. "But either way I don't think I could forgive them. And if they can't be saved. Then they are our enemies."

Rose looked down at her hands while nodding. "I understand," Rose said bravely. She looked up with teary eyes as she looked at her sister before throwing herself into Fay's surprised arms.

Fay grinned as she cuddled her sister, pulling her onto her lap. "I hope I'm the oldest," Fay said teasingly. "Because I don't want any potential big sister of mine to be a cry-baby."

Rose pulled back from the hug with a watery smile and playfully poked Fay's nose. "Happy tears don't count as being a cry-baby," she reprimanded smilingly. "And I'm happy to have you because I've never felt so...-?"

"Complete?"

"Yeah... complete," Rose readily agreed while happily snuggling on her identical twin sisters lap.

"So how will we find this mysterious godmother of ours?" Fay asked thoughtfully as she wanted to change the subject as she was feeling uncomfortable with that subject and her sisters' tears.

Fay wanted her sister always smiling no matter how implausible that was, Fay would try to make sure her sister was happy. It meant that Fay had a goal in life, something, someone she had that she could look after, love, and care about always.

Rose's face fell slightly as she thought about it finding their godmother. "If we could get a smart enough owl we could send her a letter, and hope Dumbledore isn't stealing mail addressed to them. I already know he's been attacking my owl and stealing her mail. She's a very smart and proud bird."

"What about those bank monsters in Diagon Alley?" Fay said shocking Rose. "Don't goblins like money and stuff, so we pay them to get a message to our godmother. They're pretty cool. Quite frankly they're better company than most wizards I've seen hanging around Diagon."

"Wow, I would have never thought about that," Rose said while nodding her head eagerly. "Gringotts will do anything within reason of course. We can go there tomorrow… wait a moment. I almost forgot. I keep finding tracking charms on me. Mum. Dad. And Dumbledore could be here any minute. I'm so… why are you laughing?"

"I'm not a moron," Fay said. "I know quite a bit about magic. I've been to Diagon Alley a few times. I wish I went more. I might have found out about you sooner. I use a polarising field while I teleport, which rips charms and spells apart, just in case a mage tried to find or follow me."

"M-my wand?" Rose said as she pulled out her wand and sighed in relief. "My wands still working."

"I think it likely uses symbology so the magic is engrained within it, powered by you," Fay said as she pulled the wand from Rose and looked the pale cherry wood over. "I've stolen a few of these over the years. They all turn to dust each time I try to use them. I don't know why," Fay said handing Rose her wand back.

"Maybe the wands just can't handle you," Rose said as she slid off Fay's lap to sit next to her.

"That could be…" Fay trailed to a pause as the buzzer sounded on the intercom. "sweet, pizzas here," Fay said as she hopped up from her seat and answered the video-comm. It was next to the front door where Fay saw the pizza-girl and buzzed her in only to start as the pizza-girl was thrown out of the way as several people wearing robes charged in.

"Umm, Rose, I think we have company," Fay said in surprise. "Let's go out for lunch," she added as she casually moved to the other side of the door.

"Oh no, mum and dad," Rose said as she saw them rushing through the apartment building door on the monitor. "I'm so sorry, Fay they must have had …" she trailed off as she pulled off the small watch around her wrist. "I'm so stupid. I got this for Christmas. I wondered how that arsehole Ron has been finding me all the time after I ditch him. Mum and dad were helping him with this."

Rose yelled as she threw the watch, smashing it into a wall. "Fay. What will we do? Your…" Rose said before trailing to a pause as she looked at her twin sister. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched her sister.

Fay touched the wall by the door with the tips of her fingers and thumbs. Markings lit up inside the apartment, brilliantly lighting the room in a brilliant red , blue, and yellow symbols. Then Rose watched in awe as everything melted away in red, yellow and blue sparkles of light before the apartment was left empty and dull.

The lounge was now separated from the kitchen and the apartment was much smaller with small normal windows. The front door had disappeared and there was a normal inside door leading to the hallway.

Rose felt a static from wards folding away to nothingness from around the building before Fay turned to her with a grin and offered her hand.

"Let's get out of here," Fay said while fiddling with her phone that appeared in her free hand in lime sparkles of light. "I'll put this apartment up for sale and find somewhere else."

"Whoa," Rose muttered with wide eyes as she took Fay's hand, "my sister is a freaking goddess."

"Maybe in the sack," Fay startled her while smirking as she replied. "That was nothing, just me using magic. Magic is everywhere. Magic makes up the world; the universe. I have the natural ability to use magic. Just like you. It's nothing special."

"But…" Rose tried to retort.

Fay only laughed. "We'll grab a bite to eat before seeing the bank monsters," Fay said as her phone disappeared in more lime sparkles.

Rose and Fay heard the front door blast open in the hall moments before they flickered away in perfect silence. The only sign they had ever been there; the small golden watch with the magical tracking shattered on the floor by a dull, boring wall.

Not a trace of Fay's magic or existence was left around the building.

The Order of the Phoenix had asked the Muggles about the occupants' apartment but they were all confused. The apartment was up for sale and had been for a few weeks.

Nobody had been living there.

The Order even tried talking with the pizza delivery girl, but she didn't know anything. She had delivered to someone else in the building and had never delivered to that apartment even though they used her to find it. She didn't remember Fay, even though she had delivered to her multiple times. They would also find that even her bosses, and other staff members had no idea that Fay existed, and any and all records cease to exist.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily Potter questioned in awe.

Dumbledore had arrived a little after them and watched as they questioned confused Muggles. Dumbledore wasn't even trying to blend in as a Muggle – wearing deep purple robes with gold and silver stars and moons and a matching pointed hat on his head.

Not that many of them had the time to change as they (some of them) believed that Rose was going to be harmed. The others were impressed with Fay's disappearing act, which was a difficult feat; impressing magical people with magic.

"I do not know how she did this," Dumbledore said calmly as he looked to the muscular man with long red hair and dragon claw earrings as he hated being out-shined and asking other's opinions. "Bill, have you ever come across this before. I cannot detect any magic at all."

Bill shook his head. "Not for as long as I've worked as a curse breaker," Bill answered coolly as a small grin stretched his lips. "To be able to scrub away all traces of herself and Rose, even from the Muggles memories in seconds… that is quite the ingenious trick."

"That 'girl' made Rose leave her watch," Lily said worriedly holding up the broken timepiece. "We won't be able to find her again."

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll get her back, safe where she belongs," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile while his blue eyes twinkled powerfully, captivating her and James and calming them with his benevolence.


	4. Laurels

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Laurels****

Laurel Greengrass felt rightly concerned. It was a first for her. She would admit. Not once in her thirty-nine years had she ever received a letter by goblin before. Goblin. Who in their right mind would even think about hiring a goblin to deliver mail?

But if that was confusing and a concern; it was made more so when she saw who the letter was from. Rosette Potter. Lily's daughter. She hadn't seen the girl since she was but a baby just a little bit younger than her Daphne. That was before Astoria was born, but a little after Laurel's arsehole husband ran afoul of an 'accident' waiting to happen and passed away.

Laurel's moronic parents had insisted on marrying their daughter off to a 'powerful' pure-blood family. They already hated her choice in friends. Political power wasn't everything. Laurel had been in love with someone else but someone else got in the way. That was always the way, so Laurel married Greengrass anyway, and had two wonderful daughters and became a widower.

Now things had come to this. Laurel was secretly meeting with the Girl-Who-Lived. Rosette Potter. Laurel didn't think Lily would let her daughter see her. So that could explain the goblin, and Laurel was rich and even she would cringe at how much an actual goblin carrier would cost.

Rosette had arranged to meet in the Muggle World. Laurel didn't venture into the Muggle World much so she left the house earlier than needed to find the place. She made sure her daughters had some breakfast waiting and knew she would be back soon, and then apparated to an alley in London. It was an apparition hotspot (which were barely used but kept clean of Muggle surveillance – and Muggles).

Laurel had to wear Muggle clothes for her trip, which she didn't mind. Muggles seemed to have better choices anyway – she looked much more stylish and her daughters had both complimented her choice in clothes.

Laurel was wearing a long white dress that hung halfway down her calves. The dress curved around her slender body and accentuated her large breasts. She wore a large white wide brim hat to keep the sun from burning her pale skin, and slightly raised white sandals showing off her perfectly bare feet and red painted nails.

Sighing, Laurel brushed back her long smooth blonde hair as a breeze blew some strands into her face. Laurel's silver eyes scanned the empty, bright alley. She was alone as expected. She readjusted her white purse hanging on her left elbow while double checking it was unclasped and she could gain fast access to her wand – she already had her Muggle money for anything she could need while out.

Laurel didn't believe she was walking into a trap by the Death Eaters as she exited the alley and joined some pedestrian traffic towards the location for her meeting. It was a Muggle place – she doubted many Pure-blooded Wizards or Witches would be able to set something up in the Muggle World. And even more. She doubted they would ever think of sending mail by goblin; let alone have the courage to arrange that.

But that also made Laurel cautious of meeting anyone in the Muggle World who dared send mail like that. Even Rosette Potter. As far as Laurel knew, Rosette wouldn't know the Muggle World either. She had grown up in the Magical World, which made her wonder – could it be that-?

No. she couldn't think on that any further. Its just just hopeful thinking. But what could Rosette Potter want. Dumbledore would never let Rose know that Laurel Greengrass was her godmother. That would bring up unpleasant questions involving terrible things on Dumbledore's part and could potentially lose him everything.

It took Laurel around thirty-five minutes to find the coffee shop. It was in a nice quiet area that had a lot more foot traffic rather than vehicles. It was small but had many nice little tables and a weird sense about it. It also had seats outside on the street in the sun and in the shade of a veranda over the windows and door, which had another level to it.

Laurel peaked inside the little coffee shop where she wasn't greeted by Rosette but a nice young waitress.

"Good afternoon, Miss." The young waitress greeted her with a smile. She had a slight accent from somewhere. Italy? Portugal? Somewhere like that. "Please, take a seat," she said leading Laurel back outside as the inside was quite packed and found Laurel a seat in the shade. "Can I get you anything now, or will you need a moment to choose?"

"Umm… a latté, please," Laurel replied as she took her seat and placed her purse on her lap with her back to the wall, watching the street as her waitress left and returned a few minutes later with her drink.

Laurel was about twenty minutes early, and the more time passed the more nervous she felt. She had just finished her coffee when she was startled and almost drew her wand in shock as a stunningly beautiful sixteen-year-old brunette girl sat down in one of the seats at her table.

The brunette was wearing a black dress to mid-thigh with spaghetti straps. And black shoes on her feet. Her hair was loose and pulled out of her eyes with a dark green headband, and a tie at the back.

"R-Rosette?" Laurel stuttered.

Rosette smiled and nodded.

However, Laurel's eyes widened as an identical brunette beauty took a second seat wearing an identical dress to the first, but with black half-boots. Though, she wasn't wearing the headband. She wore a black ribbon holding her hair back and hanging down with her hair with her hair on top curving back seemingly defying all of reality to do so with a few strands tucked behind her ears.

"Oh, my Goddess," Laurel muttered with her silver eyes widening. "I-Ivy…?"

"Ivy?" Fay asked with a frown. "Well I suppose it's better than being called something stupid like Petal or Hyacinth. Well if you're going for a plant theme. But I'm Fay."

"Well as you can see Mrs. Greengrass, this is my sister… umm, Fay," Rosette quickly said while holding back any comment on her sisters given name. "Yesterday she saved my life and we found out about each other. I know you're our godmother – I kind of found out because people have lose lips. I thought. Well maybe you could help us?"

"Let me guess," Laurel said while scowling. "Lily is adamant that Ivy… erm, Fay here is evil and must be kept away?" Laurel asked. Fay and Rose nodded. "Do you know how hard it would be to convince the light that their great hero Albus Dumbledore is a vile piece of shit?"

"I could just melt his head off and then it would be a very moot point," Fay suggested suggested as she clicked the fingers of her right hand and a spark of blue flame ignited and began to form a blue fireball.

"Fay!" Rose reprimanded as she looked around to make sure no one saw as Fay let her flame die out.

"That would prove him right, to them at least," Laurel said deadpan while hiding how impressed she saw with Fay's level of Elemental control. "You will most certainly get along very well with my youngest, though. That's the sort of solution Astoria would have came up with."

"Just because you want to melt the enemies face doesn't make you evil," Fay retorted. "It sounds like this old bastard needs destroying. He's been brainwashing innocent children for years if even half of what Rose has told me is true. I shall not allow that to continue. The futures he has likely ruined. Mine included. He stole fifteen years from me and my sister because he's afraid of some fortune telling, which likely says I'm going to kill him not the Magical World, and the only reason for that would be because he did this to us."

"Prophecy spoken by normal humans are almost always self-fulfilling," Laurel said as she nervously reached over and took one of Fay's hands in hers and Rosette's in the other. She was surprised and thankful they both let her hold their hands over the table. "The only reason V-Voldemort was brought down was because he heard a prophecy too."

"So that rumours true, too?" Rosette asked in anger. Laurel nodded. "Is mum under some enchantments?"

Laurel took a deep breath as she squeezed both girls' hands. "Yes," Laurel said. "Your mother was such a different person. We were close. Very close. I loved her like a sister. Imagine how messed up that was to Dumbledore's judgement about the world. The school houses. Everything. If things went like that. How long before Muggle-born first years chose to allow themselves into Slytherin? How long until the status quo collapsed?"

"Oh wow, you were shagging our mum," Fay said as she read into the woman's lost eyes and caused the beautiful older woman to turn beet red, "so if Dumbledore didn't do this bastard stuff he has… Rose and I might not have existed?"

"You – and mum?" Rosette asked in a small voice while Laurel was trying to get over her embarrassment at such bluntness from Fay.

"I loved… still love your mother," Laurel said sadly. "But we still had to face facts. I was a pure-blood witch of which my parents already had a contract of marriage set to my now decease husband. Your mother chose to give James a shot. They were both normal until sometime after you were both born.

"James wasn't my greatest fan but he grew up a lot and with Lily's lead; he wasn't a dick," Laurel slowed with a small laugh. "But I honestly don't think they would have made it as a couple for too long if not for their altered personalities. I think James might have been more interested in Sirius to be honest."

"Who…?" Fay asked.

"Your godfather," Laurel said with a growl while both girls looked lost. "He was accused of betraying your family to Voldemort and sent to Azkaban Prison without trial or conviction… you haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?" Rose asked while nearly in tears.

"Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban last night," Laurel said. "I think Dumbledore wanted rid of him. He was a Gryffindor. People might have listened to him when he realised James and Lily weren't themselves. But there will be others to have noticed. But they'll be like me. Powerless to do anything."

"But what about me?" Rosette asked. "I can do something, right. I must have some kind of say. I can help Sirius if he's really innocent. People will believe me if I say mum and dad are being controlled by magic."

"Not without a lot more powerful support-," Laurel said but stopped as Fay and Rose moved back as a woman stood behind Laurel and slammed a beautiful platinum and ruby pendant of an angle and devil girl nude, entwined sexually as one - on an almost watery silver chain.

"No. But she can."

The woman was cold as she spoke with a head gesture to Fay. She was no nonsense. She wore tight blue jeans and a blue blouse with the top few buttons undone showing a hint of white bra that held her firm breasts. She looked like she was in her late twenties, slight and fit with light brown hair tied back to her left to hang over her shoulder, and steely blue eyes that held strength and intelligence.

"Professor Strife?" Rosette said in shock.

However, the new woman sat and slid the pendant over to Fay. "I'm sorry Lady Fay but I've been searching for you. And when I saw this cheeky blonde woman in the Muggle World I had to follow. And who should I find. Rosette Potter. And who does Fay turn out to be but Rosette Potter's identical twin sister."

"Maya Strife," Laurel introduced them. "Hogwarts Runes teacher," she said for Fay's benefit. "And member of the Covenant of Witches," Laurel continued for both Fay and Rosette.

"Wow, Professor you're really a Covenant witch?" Rose asked in awe and eagerness.

Maya smirked smugly. "Yep, and now the reason I've been searching for the legendary Fay-."

"Are you seriously going to give her that?" Laurel asked in shock as she gestured the pendant.

"Is it worth something?" Fay asked as she took it from Maya's fingers and admired it as she could feel the soft loving hum of identifying magic slithering from it and through her fingers.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Rose asked as she stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery. Fay gave her a confused look. "The Covenants symbol... the original Heart of the Covenant," she said. "It's like their crown. Given to the Queen of the Covenant – when a worthy successor is found."

"You're coroneting me your queen in a coffee shop?" Fay asked the woman sceptically and still a little confused.

"Well the Covenant has shrunk during the past twenty years... since the passing of your predecessor," Maya said coolly. "We can't afford the girl power to do this properly. Just know with that – with accepting your new position as our queen, Dumbledore cannot touch you – or your sister."

"She's just a sixteen-year-old girl," Laurel interrupted in worry. "Why would you think she could-."

Laurel stopped speaking as a tall and busty black woman wearing a woman's business suit in dark grey with white blouse sat at the last free chair at their table. She slammed down a copy of one of that mornings Muggle newspapers.

"Whoa," Laurel said as she looked at the front page of the fuzzy picture of a floating girl with three huge containers floating with her above a harbour at night.

"Good morning, Rosette," the beautiful black woman said with a smile as she brushed her lose, short dark hair from her dark eyes. Her hair had twisted plats down the right-side front around and over her ears. "And it is a pleasure Lady Fay…" she said shaking Fay's hand. "I am Aurora Sinatra, the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts."

"Mrs. Greengrass?" Rose asked while looking at the back of the paper.

Laurel looked at her as she handed it over. "Laurel, or Aunty will be fine – or mommy if you're feeling really babyish. Astoria uses that trick any time she wants something."

"Holy-shits!" Rose said with wide eyes as she looked at the paper before startling and staring at the adults.

"You're not in classes, Rose," Maya said while rolling her eyes. "And it's a perfectly reasonable response."

Fay frowned as she looked over her sisters' shoulder and snorted. "This one bastard shot at me and I still gave him a chance to give me the containers and turn himself in with all his buddies and go to jail. Bloody moron pissed and shit himself and emptied his gun at me. So, I figured they all would rather die than go to jail. So, I took the initiative and tore their ship into piece and sunk it with them. No biggy."

"No biggy?" Rose asked while Fay was finally pulling on her knew pendant and admiring how good it looked on her. "Fay. You split a giant fifty-thousand-ton cargo ship into several pieces."

"Yeah, so?" Fay replied with a shrug. "Those arseholes deserved it."

"She doesn't understand what she did," Maya said coolly as she leaned over to Fay. "You, young lady – you are ridiculously powerful – on a whole other level set far apart from us. What you did was miraculous. That was almost godlike power."

"But what about Rose?" Fay asked. "She's a hero-girl. I can sense her power. She's stronger than the three of you. The Skull-Mask guys I killed yesterday were nothing, but I wasn't really trying to sense their power. Or the weakling Pigeon Orders."

"Rose may be stronger than us magically," Aurora said with a kind smile for said girl as Rose was looking sheepishly embarrassed. "But with Dumbledore's influence she has been held back. There's not much point in being stupidly strong if you don't know how to access that strength."

"But now she can learn," Fay said. "She can grow strong by my side. We can bring this Covenant back to power, better and stronger than before."

"Dumbledore is the reason we've fallen so far," Maya said. "He will make it as difficult as possible to make a comeback. But I and others are willing to teach you… and Rose, so that we can destroy him and his Order, and bring new magic into our fold."

"Sounds fun, right, Rosie?" Fay asked.

Rose scowled. "It sure does, Ivy."

"Oh, you don't like being called Rosie," Fay teased.

"I'm not a baby," Rose replied with a cute pout.

"Anyway, you'll have to school under your given name, Fay," Maya said, startling her. "Yes, you'll have to go to Hogwarts. You can't be a part of the Magical World without this. Dumbledore will make sure of that, using lore's to suit his needs that he'll conveniently ignore until some innocent poor pure-blood family that doesn't bow to him wants their children to go to Hogwarts but can't afford tuition."

"So, Dumbledore is a contradiction within a contradiction," Fay said thoughtfully. "He wants everyone to obey him. To follow him. And therefore, he goes after those who aren't bad but think he's a dick no matter that they're still innocent."

"Maybe you should melt his face," Laurel said with a shrug as they all gave her a look. "Well, at least when he's been squashed."

"Okay, let's say I go to your little stick-waving school," Fay said. "I'm sixteen. I've never had one magic lesson. And every wand I've ever tried to use blows up. And what about Dumbledore and his bull-shit. He's not going to just leave me to keep Rose."

"Dumbledore isn't as clever as he thinks he is," Aurora said smugly. "Not all of his Order are as loyal as he thinks. We just make a play. Get this right and we'll have the gullible old man believing that our ploys are his genius schemes."

"Hey! I was hoping to take them home," Laurel said with a pout.

"We need to be quick," Maya said while shaking her head. "Dumbledore will be more easily controlled if we get this done straight away. 'His way'. He'll want to be fast in appeasing Lily and James or he could start losing leverage and control – they might slip out of his enchantments enough to get help and therefore, lose Rose – and everything would crumble down around him after that."

"Bastard can fall into Tartarus for all I care," Rose said while folding her arms over her chest.

"You would have been the honey that pushed him," Fay said while laughing. "… 'hey Professor, look what I found here. A mysterious portal into the Underworld. I swear I didn't bribe or blackmail any cute Goddesses into helping me out with this… whoops… nooooo, Professor Dumble-. Ah well?'," Fay said in such a cutesy way with a terrible mock-Welsh accent that they all had to laugh.

"Fay-," Rose wined while giving her sister a small shove while blushing brightly. "-… wait, do you actually believe is gods?"

"Well yeah," Fay said with a shrug. "I saw Zeus and who I think was Poseidon and some other guys doing battle with some super-freaking huge colossus on TV a couple years ago. Strange. Nobody but me remembers. Destroyed a shit load of New York. Or that could have been a dream…?"

"Those of us not messed up by the… well we tend to pretend we haven't noticed," Maya said coolly. "It makes life easier for us, but there is a lot of crazy shit going on – on Earth that we shouldn't get involved in or we would never get any peace. Sure, help a gal out if she needs it, but if she's not one of ours, don't let her stick around too long or you'll be dealing with the majesty of her annoying people too."

"You mean my adorably strange friend, Luna isn't super-crazy?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not," Maya said with a shrug. "Ironically she is saner than anyone who lets the Mist screw with their perception and memories of this crazy crap."

"The Mist?" Fay and Rose asked together.

"It's why none of the Muggles are calling you a mutant or sorcerer," Aurora said pointing to the paper that now lay folded on the table in front of Rose. "They keep reporting you like you're a normal vigilante; even with a picture of you flying."

"I have to admit that I had wondered about that," Fay said. "But back to what we're going to do to get me into school… will I have to start in year seven?"

"No silly," Rose said smiling at her sister and doing as her teachers suggested and putting matters outside of their world from her mind. "You'll have to start first year and I'm sure with your skills you'll make your way up to year six with me in no time."

"Year seven is year one of secondary school in the Muggle World," Aurora said. "But essentially you are right. This will take all of five seconds to implement and let Dumbledore half-arse it while fearing for his life and whatever – making appeasement with you to 'keep' Rose in the 'light'."

"Right," Fay said. "So, Rose and I will be going now then. I have to buy a new flat and-."

"Actually… well… we'll have to well," Maya said nervously, "let Dumbledore believe he's being such a kind old man and homing you both together to keep some semblance of peace. Especially since Fay is now our queen."

Rose pouted sadly, "I love Ginny but staying at her place with her arsehole brother Ron," Rose said, "and her mum can be a total 'Greater Good' fanatic. Because we all know that is his go to place for dumping lost property to keep it safe for the 'Greater Good'."

"Greater Good?" Fay asked.

"Dumbledore's excuse for the crap he pulls," Laurel answered.

"Well, I suppose he will likely send you there," Maya agreed thoughtfully. "The Weasleys are a big time Light family, even though 'light' has lost all meaning with the way the world has changed in recent years. Its a shame that our people haven't changed with it."

"Blah, this light and dark stuff is stupid," Fay said, "but if I get to see Ginny naked at least once, totally worth putting up with arseholes."

Rose sulked. "My sisters perving over my best friend, again."

"Don't worry, I'll check you out too," Fay said with a cool smirk while Rose blushed, laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me." They were interrupted a moment later by the waitress as she picked up Laurel's empty cup. "Would you care for another cup Miss… and your guests?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose we could do with a quick bite to eat too," Laurel agreed quickly while the waitress started writing down orders.

"Did they mention, Hol-." Maya leant over to speak to Laurel in a whisper.

However, Laurel quickly interrupted. "Not now. They're pissed enough as it is. And no. They don't know yet…-."

"Know what?" Fay interrupted as she had given her order. "Are we triplets or something?"

"No-no," Laurel said slowly as she watched the girls nervously. "We don't know what happened. But there was a rumour that Lily was pregnant again a few years back. You would have been about three. Nobody knows what happened. Some say that the baby died-."

"Dumbledore's prophecy?" Rose said in fear. "It says my sister… not which one."

"Holly?" Fay asked as she guessed the plant. "Ironic as Holly and Ivy can be poisonous."

"But this Rose has thorns," Rose said coldly. "I'm going to kill him-."

"Rosette," Aurora said, grabbing her arm as she went to stand. Rose deflated and returned to her seat. "We do not know for sure if there-."

"You believe there was," Fay said coldly. The three women nodded. "Then we wait. We take things as they come. And we find out what happened to our Holly. And if Dumbledore has hurt her; he dies. No playing games. He dies. Horribly. Very slowly. And confessing his sins before his minions."

"He will die on his knees. Begging like a dog," Rose agreed coldly as little sparks of light lit her emerald eyes.

"Rule number one," Maya said with a cool smirk. "Never piss off the Queen or the Princess of the Covenant."


	5. Empathy

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Empathy****

"Rose!" Ginny Weasley squealed out as she threw herself into Fay's arms.

Ginny was bare foot with long loose deep red hair wearing blue cloth short-shorts and a white tee shirt that seemed to be a little bit too small on her that Fay could see the slight outline of Ginny's bra through the material.

Fay loved cute girls who wore close a size too small so she wouldn't complain but she understood that Ginny wasn't well off money wise so had to make do. Well, she did, but Fay would enjoy dressing Ginny up in whatever she wanted to buy her.

Rose peaked around her sister as she had been behind where an older and more uptight teacher: Professor McGonagall had brought them to the wonky house belonging to the Weasley's the evening after their meeting with Laurel. Dumbledore really was that easy to manipulate. Though, Fay had yet to meet the old man, Professors Strife and Sinistra saw to things.

Fay and Rose were still wearing their matching black dresses, and the only difference between the two at first glance was their hair styles; their footwear, and Fay had a silvery chain around her neck with the end hidden down the top of her dress between her breasts out of sight and out of mind for a while.

"Wow. Getting a cuddle greeting from a cute girl; totally worth the visit," Fay said while she cuddled the red-haired girl tightly in return.

"Ginny. That's Fay," Rose said while Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

Ginny quickly pulled out of the hug. She blushed brightly as she looked at Fay's beautiful grinning face.

"Hey, do you enjoy my feelings?" Fay asked with a vicious grin as she felt an odd sensation caressing her inside out originating from Ginny's centre. "Do you relish in them, drown-."

"G-get away from-," Ginny's mother, Molly interrupted but stopped halfway through as if remembering something. "Umm… well Rose… Ivy. You can't stay out there all day," she said inviting them in and after a moment's hesitation McGonagall left, hoping that Molly didn't become another statistic. But McGonagall had been a surprise. She was glad Rose had Ivy back to look out for her, and vice versa. The Deputy Head didn't seem to care much for the headmaster's methods and likely knew he wasn't a good person, but like others she would be powerless to prove anything.

"But Ginny!? What have we told you about using that foul curse?" Mrs. Weasley decided to reprimand Ginny if she wasn't allowed to reprimand Fay. The 'light' obviously didn't like having a bull-shit detector around. Ginny was lucky the old bastard hadn't gotten her parents to get rid of her too.

Ginny looked away in annoyance. "Not to…" she answered looking downcast and highly frustrated.

"Hey, Gin, don't be down," Rose said as she managed to steal a cuddle from her friend, burying her face into Ginny's hair so she wouldn't be heard. "It's your gift, Ginny. Don't ever believe it's something wrong." Rose smiled reassuringly at her best friend as she pulled back from the cuddle.

"Wow, this place looks quite cool inside," Fay said as she looked around while Ginny's father, and that lanky ginger boy who looked like an idiot (from London) entered the warm lounge with them. "But did you notice that its crooked on the outside?"

It was a surprise that it was Ginny's dad, Arthur who laughed. "I've been meaning to fix that at some point, but well – everyone says I never quite finish anything."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded before turning a forced smile to Fay. "Don't worry dear. This house is full of magic to keep you safe."

"I wasn't worried," Fay replied while shrugging. "I was just curious because you have magic. For all I know you've never used the doors before – and actually didn't know."

This time Ginny and Rose laughed. "Well why don't Ginny and I lead you to Ginny's room," Rose said quickly. "I'm kind of surprised mum and dad aren't here though."

"Yes-yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes. Show Ivy around. Your parents will see you when you get to school. Dumbledore thinks that will be best for now," she said eyeing Fay in worry.

They likely thought Fay might kill them, which was why they were staying away for the time being. That was probably a wise choice. Fay didn't hurt people unless provoked, but that didn't mean Fay might not just attack, or capture them even.

Taken to the right place out of Dumbledore's influence Lily and James Potter could get the help they needed, and Dumbledore would become an internationally wanted criminal if this International Confederation thing did have some power. Though, Rose wasn't sure the UK would give Dumbledore up no matter the evidence of his unforgivable crimes.

"Umm… let's go," Rose said as she took Ginny and Fay by their hands and leading them to the stairs quickly as she didn't want to think about her poor enchanted parents for a while.

"Why are we letting that evil thing stay here!?" Ronald demanded.

"Be quiet Ron," his dad replied. "She can still hear you. And likely squish you with a look. How many times do you have to be warned. She is talented and powerful. And she has every reason to be angry with her parents… both Rose, and Ivy do-."

"Arthur, Dumbledore knew what was best," Mrs. Weasley interrupted while trying to be quiet, but Fay, Rose, and Ginny still heard her while Arthur seemed to sigh in frustration.

Fay rolled her eyes as she was led into Ginny's tiny room. The room had two camp beds stuffed into it with Ginny's bed: a desk: cupboard – and chest of draws. They had nowhere to move once the door was closed, and they had to squeeze through that as it wouldn't open all the way because of the extra beds.

But at least they couldn't hear the peanut gallery downstairs with the door closing out their voices.

"Umm… sorry about that," Ginny said while slumping her shoulders sadly and looking apologetically at her friends. "And sorry again about the size of the room. It's going to be cramped but it's better than having to be around mum – or worse – Ron. I did try to get mum to let us have one of my brothers' old rooms since they've all moved out. Except Ron. Their rooms are bigger, but she didn't want to hear about it even though dad was on my side – he's quite whipped if you didn't notice."

"I did notice," Fay said with a cool grin. "Anyway. No worries, I got this," Fay added while her grin turned into a crafty smirk as she turned and touched the wall beside the door with all four fingertips and the tips of both thumbs in a spider-ish way.

"You can really do that in one tiny room...?" Rose asked with widened eyes: "I know you said you can just pack and unpack your apartment because of your symbols, but this room is barely big enough for one girl and you think you can fit-?"

Fay looked to her twin sister and shrugged. "Sure. I guess I can," Fay interrupted her sisters ravings. "I just need to alter the dimensional space a little bit more than that apartment. Well, a lot more than the apartment as this room is real tiny. But altered dimensional spatial scientific-magic isn't that difficult as long as you understand the physics and mathematical logic of it."

Rose stared at Fay with a deadpan look on her pretty face while Ginny looked baffled. "Oh – my sister is a smarty pants, Ravenclaw in the waiting," Rose said sadly. "In fact, I think you might be a bit too clever for Ravenclaw. And I was hoping you would join me and Ginny in Gryffindor," Rose finished, pouting sweetly.

"I'm super brave too," Fay said while cheekily sticking her tongue out before turning her attention back to the wall while Rose laughed a little and rolled her emerald eyes. "And if I remember right you said the hall likely lets us choose so I can go where I want and I have yet to decide," she said as she took a few deep calming breaths.

"What is Fay going to-?" Ginny asked while looked to Rose for the answer. However, Ginny paused as Rose didn't need to answer as she watched red, blue, and yellow sparkles of light blaze through the room off the walls, floor, tiny window, and ceiling in intricate patterns criss-crossing.

Ginny watched in awe and amazement as all her things and the beds melted away in the sparkles of light as the room stretched out into a massive apartment. Symbols and runes of light lit the room, changing colours where they crossed, blue over red to purple, etcetera.

The colours and runes flowed from Fay as she concentrated with a soft golden glow in her eyes. It was the most amazing thing Ginny had ever seen and it was over in just several seconds, complete and beautiful. Ginny had grown up in the Magical World. Lived with magic all her life and she had never seen something so incredible.

So magical.

Even Ginny's bedroom door had changed when the magic was over. It was solid varnished oak. The windows were huge either side of the massive apartment looking outside – with a huge open plan kitchen/dinner with glass table and six chairs. And a huge curved leather couch the other side with a Muggle entertainment system opposite and a large glass coffee table.

They had electric lightning that lit the apartment in a nice soft glow unlike the dreary flame torches throughout the rest of the house.

Rose could only whistle as she had wondered how Fay could literally pack away her whole apartment. But here it was. Fay could really take her apartment with her. Rose wondered how long it took her sister to build this strange and unbelievable magic. She couldn't wait to get some lessons and insight into magic the way Fay saw and used it. Fay didn't even use any kind of focus except for her own will.

"Holy cow!" Ginny said in awe as she opened the bedroom door and looked out into her dingy little hallway that made the apartment seem like a paradise.

Ginny smiled in bafflement before she closed the door, hearing the latch lock like a normal front door.

Moving to the other side of the room to the large varnished oak sliding double doors, Ginny slid them open into a huge bedroom with huge and comfortable bed: 'goddess sized'.

"Fay. I love you," Ginny said in all seriousness as she saw the huge wet room through a gap either side of a wall in the bedroom with glass front, large enough for all three of them together and then a few extra girls too, fitting them comfortably.

The bathroom was opposite the bed where a huge chest of draws sat with a huge-thick, ancient, heavy looking book on a stand on top with strange markings on the brown leather cover.

"Aww, I love you too," Fay with a wide grin as she looked the red head up and down in admiration. "But you will be electrocuted if you try to touch my grimoire," Fay added as she watched Ginny reaching out in curiosity, but Ginny quickly drew her hand back with a sheepish grin and a blush as she smiled at her best friends' beautiful identical twin sister.

"Ginny. You should know better to ask before trying to touch strange books," Rose laughingly reprimanded while Ginny gave her a pouty look and stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, Gin, please do not encourage my sister," Rose finished quickly to change the subject.

Fay had heard about Ginny's terrifying first year at Hogwarts where she was likely not just a pawn of some Dark-Douche-bags memory/soul-piece, plotting, but Dumbledore's plotting against her and Rose too – as it stood for Rose to save her friends life all alone at age twelve because none of the teachers cared to listen to, and believe the young when they had anything to say, even when that was important.

"Fay might very well try to get into your knickers," Rose added as a cheeky afterthought as she saw the way her sister was checking out her best friends' tight little body, undressing her with her eyes.

"I am an empath, Rose. I know what she wants," Ginny said while rolling her eyes and moving out of the large bedroom, back into the lounge and smirking. "Normally feeling things like that would make me turn it off – but Fay is so different. So relaxed and confident. Gentle. Loving. And really sexy."

"Ginny. I think she's using your powers against you," Rose said while laughing. "You know. Just like when you mess with Fleur and her naughty-allure power."

Ginny pouted. "But you are so hot, Rose, and if I can't have you-," Ginny teased while snickering.

"Rose. You have a great taste in girlfriends," Fay added teasingly.

"You two suck," Rose said pouting while they burst out laughing with wiggling eyebrows as they both made it a joke but Rose rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Fay, did you check for charms?"

"Yeah, broke everything," she replied with a shrug. "And the apartments cloak is working so we're extra protected. Just be careful not to touch my book. She can be touchy and has a bond with me. But don't worry about that. Anyway, I'll try to figure out how to block trackers sometime though."

"You mean this place has its own wards?" Ginny asked in surprise. Fay shrugged but nodded her head. "I am so keeping you and even more glad that mum isn't bothering us, but what if she…-?"

"Wants in?" Fay finished for her. Ginny nodded. "Invitation only magic I found in The Legacy – that's the name of my grimoire. Molly Weasley and anyone else won't come near the door unless invited. I don't think she'll notice either. It was really difficult to perform and very draining too, which is why it's good I can move it with the apartment. Having to redo it each time would be a nightmare.

"I've never had a problem with it," Fay said thoughtfully. "But then I've never really tested whether it works or not – hard to do that when I would have to ask someone to do so and that would count as an invitation.

"I've never told anyone where I lived that saw me with no visitors anyway," Fay said while confusing Ginny and Rose. "And on top of that – well that would likely count as an invite – but I can also un-invite, but – now I'm confused. But I never did receive any regular mail, I always got my Amazon deliveries, but that likely doesn't count as I set up a special parcel lock-box for that sort of thing.

"My favourite pizza girl visited me, of course," Fay said laughing with an impish grin. "I don't know how the minions got through it. But I think if I've heard right, Dumbledore is clever and knowledgeable. Or – I hate to admit it but our parents should be fairly clever themselves since we are."

"It might have been because of that poor pizza girl – some kind of loophole since you weren't only inviting her but her pizza shop to deliver dinner?" Rose said while Fay nodded thoughtfully.

Rose smiled at that as she wondered off and slumped onto the comfortable couch with Ginny rushing to join her, and Fay laughingly sitting the other side of Ginny.

"But you're right about mum and dad," Rose continued thoughtfully. "They both scored high on their exams at Hogwarts – and mum always scored top of her year in practically everything. I think she was a boffin, though much cleverer than some boffins I know at school, and more popular."

The three of them thought that over for several minutes in quiet. However, soon, Fay shook the thought away and grinned as she grabbed her PlayStation controller; she pressed the PS button to start her PS4, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't my PlayStation working?" Fay asked while pouting. "This places electricity grid is powered by ambient magic… see, the lights are working."

"Some things won't work around Wizarding homes," Rose said. "The wards act like some kind of electric field that disrupts most electronics," she said while smirking.

"I can be a smarty-pants too," Rose continued while sticking her tongue out. "But anyway. Simpler thing like lights and bulbs and things seem to always work or the street lights around magic homes that are in or near Muggle areas would never work, and I think the Muggles would notice something odd – they may even realise that it was a blackout hotspot and investigate.

"But cars don't normally have problems. Or analogue?" she asked looking to her sister, and Fay nodded with a smile, "radio signals. But a Muggle-born friend of ours said that digital...?" she asked again looking to her sister she received a nod.

"Well, digital radio signals go haywire around too much magic before shutting down," Rose carried on explaining like she was _THE_ Professor of Cleverness. "But a Witch or Wizard can protect things like that with magic, but it's kind of against the Statue of Magical Security laws to do crazy stuff like that. But they would be crazy to bother you if you sorted out the electrical stuff in here to work even if they could find out and got in."

"My phone!" Fay said while grabbing it from the table in fright, and turning it on. The screen lit up. Fay sighed in relief. "My phones still working. But then I have made quite a few magical upgrades to make it cooler."

"Mixing magic and Muggle stuff is kind of illegal, like Rose said," Ginny said sheepishly. "But dad does weird stuff like that too and he heads the Improper Use of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"Your dad runs the office for which should be arresting, or fining him?" Fay asked while Rose and Ginny laughed while nodding at the hypocrisy of it.

"Ginny's dad is odd," Rose said. "Has a weird obsession with Muggle stuff, which is why he likes enchanting some of it. And occasionally manages to magically enhance the odd thing. But even he thought things like your phone was a fad, not an everyday thing everybody seems to have," Rose said turning to Ginny. "When I was in the Muggle World with Fay I saw practically every Muggle has one, and they do everything and then some," she said quickly going through an awing explanation of the type of things a Smart Phone could do.

"Anyway," Rose said turning back to her twin sister. "Mr. Weasley also keeps some pieces of confiscated Muggle stuff someone else enchanted illegally. But the worst is that he still doesn't get Muggle things. He once asked that duckweed Ron's Muggle-born friend, Hermione; that he uses to do all his schoolwork for him because she's a smart-idiot, and won't even listen to me when I offered to be her friend what Muggles used a rubber duck for."

"A baby's bath toy?" Fay asked, deadpan.

Fay frowned in thought. She would have to sort this, Hermione girl out. Fay couldn't let an idiot Ginger bastard, like Ron ride on someone else's talents even if Fay had to beat the girl up a little – or spank her. Fay wouldn't stand by and let some idiot girl who likely had social anxiety and took the first 'friendship' offered and was too loyal to worthless idiots than was good for her crumble into nothing because of self-centred pieces of shit.

But Fay would discuss that with Ginny and her sister later as they had the rest of the summer holidays to plot and scheme. Yes. Rose had mentioned this girl before. Clever. But too trusting. Probably never had a friend before so held on too tight to the first person to acknowledge her and got caught in a muppets web.

Fay would have to kill Ron if he had hurt her in any way, other than using her to do schoolwork for him while bullying her.

Poor girl needed an out, most certainly. A friendly, kind smile from an adorable fairy maybe.

"Well yeah, even I knew that," Ginny said while rolling her eyes. Neither she nor Rose had any idea what Fay was thinking, but they would agree with her that something had to be done, for Hermione's own good. "We just thought it was funny not telling him."

"That's mean," Fay said as she returned her full attention to Ginny and her sister, but she laughed with them anyway. "So, Ginny," Fay said popping Ginny's name. "Will it be safe eating or drinking anything your mother offers?" she asked as she was feeling a little peckish so figured it was the right time to ask.

"No," Ginny quickly said. She didn't even hesitate or think it through. "I wouldn't trust my mum or Ron an inch… dad… I doubt he would try anything – I think he's started suspecting some messed up crap. You heard him stick up for you. But we should still be cautious anyway, just to be safe."

"Great," Fay said as she unlocked her phone and opened her web browser. "So, you girls want pizza, or kebab, or something like that? Or I suppose if the cookers working we could actually make something?"

"I like cooking," Rose said eagerly as she hopped up from her seat and charged into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards, fridge, and freezer. "Wow, you have a lot of ice cream in here," Rose said while shuffling things around in the freezer.

"Ice creams cool," Fay said as she dropped her phone back to the table. "Figuratively and, actually," Fay commented. "But the best thing to do is lick the chocolate source off some cute red-haired girls' – cute little tits."

Ginny pouted as she hugged her chest in a decidedly cute manner. She was only wearing a white tee shirt and short blue shorts tight to her little butt and it was like she wore that to tease Fay and Rose like the naughty little minx Fay knew she wanted to be. Ginny had long pale legs and flawless skin and Fay wanted – no – she needed to know what it tasted like under her tongue.

"My boobs aren't little," Ginny said cutely. "They may not be huge but they're not that small."

"The perfect size just for you," Fay agreed while licking her lips.

Fay noticed Ginny checking out her legs in her black dress in return as Fay kicked off her black boots as she drew closer, turning to face Ginny better, near kneeling on the couch.

"And me," Fay added as she slid even closer and Ginny finally froze with bright red cheeks as Fay slid her right hand along Ginny's left leg, slowly up to her inner thigh, over her crutch and tummy to her lovely sized tits, rubbing over and groping her tits one at a time.

Ginny whimpered and groaned louder than she would have liked as it felt good being touched by her best friends' identical twin sister so intimately.

"R-Rose… help-," Ginny muttered while she let Fay get closer while hoping that Rose's help would be to join them; to help Fay seduce her.

Fay's lips nipped at Ginny's in a chaste kiss with Ginny sliding her arms slowly around Fay's neck deepening the kiss, their tongues touching; their eyes gently closed as they relished in each others cool smooth taste.

"How about some sausages and mash," Rose said as she tried so hard not to stare at Ginny and Fay.

Rose's cheeks were bright red while she pretended she couldn't see Ginny and her sister making out as Fay moved her hands from Ginny's boobs, wrapping her arms around the younger girls' waist as they kissed deeper, sucking each other's tongues into each other's mouths.

Fay pulled Ginny up by her long smooth legs, pulling them around her waist, running her fingers along the smooth hot flesh, pulling their bodies tightly together.

"Yeah – that's – fine," Fay panted between kisses. "But – wouldn't you – rather have a taste of Ginny?"

"Does… she taste good?" Rose asked as she watched her sister and Ginny in each other's arms, eyes closed, making out and it looked so good. She couldn't help but ask her question even though she knew the answer. It made Rose feel so wet. Too wet.

"Very," Fay answered as she pulled back from the kiss to looked in Ginny's dreamy heavy-lidded eyes.

"Eh, okay, Ginny sounds better anyway," Rose said as she abandoned the freezer and joined her sister and Ginny on the couch before shaking her head clear and glaring at Ginny. "Oh, trying that again, Ginevra, just because Fay's easy to give in, doesn't mean I will. This is really quite naughty of you."

Fay laughed as Rose sat and crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest.

"Miss. Ginevra!" Fay playfully reprimanded as she poked the pretty red head on the nose while she blushed in surprise as Fay gave her another quick lingering kiss on the lips and didn't move from her arms. "You dare take advantage of me and my Rosie… you really are so naughty – wanting to seduce sexy identical twin sisters. That's so my dream. Its so not fair you get to experience such sexiness first."

"Fay…" Rose whined as she licked her lips as she looked them over. Ginny was pushed up against the couch with Fay wrapped between Ginny's smooth, thin pale legs. Ginny's arms were around Fay's neck while Fay's arms were around Ginny's small waist, fingers slipped slightly into the waistband of Ginny's shorts at the back.

"You're encouraging her," Rose said embarrassedly. "Ginny is odd like that… trying it on with me all the time... joking around," she said. Ginny bit her lower lip as her cheeks lit up. "But my will is stronger than my libido… I think."

Fay smiled as she knelt up on the couch between Ginny's legs and reaching out she brushed a stray curl of hair out of Rose's eyes.

"Silly, Rosette," Fay said smilingly. "Our Ginevra here loves you more than just best friends. Can't you feel it? Feel her love for you? She may pretend it was all jokes or practising the use of her gift... but all she really wants is your lips on hers; your hands in her knickers; your teeth nipping her nipples."

Rose was startled and turned to Ginny in surprise, cheeks streaked crimson as she had not noticed. It was real. Rose's eyes widened as she blushed brighter than before as she captured Ginny's eyes and wondered how she could have been so blinded by her own stupidity.

How much time had Rose wasted not making love to Ginny when she had always secretly held that desire too. How many times had Rose imagined and fantasised that Ginny wasn't joking; that she really wanted it. But now. It was so obvious. Too obvious. Rose felt so foolish wasting so much of their time together, maybe even hurting Ginny's feelings (because Ginny knew what Rose's really were).

Before Rose knew it Fay had tugged her down until she was in Ginny's arms with Fay pulling back, still between Ginny's legs but enough to give Rose room. The three of them held each other comfortably.

Then it happened slowly. Rose's lips finally touched Ginny's as they let their eyes drift closed. Their arms curled into each others hair as they finally – after years of not realising what they wanted. More so on Rose's part. What they really meant to each other. They got what they wanted as their relationship changed for the better as their tongues slid delightfully into each other's warm and moist mouths.

Ginny and Rose ran their small fingers through each other's hair, pushing their breasts into each other and Fay. Their arms trailing round to include Fay, fingers through her long wild black hair.

Fay grinned as she ran her fingers along Ginny's soft smooth thighs, enticing a whimper out of her lips. It made Fay happy to make sure her sister and Ginny both had what they wanted most, but she smiled as she kissed and nipped at Ginny's soft tasty thighs as she slid down through the red heads legs. Fay considered Ginny getting her too as a welcomed bonus.

Making love to identical twins like Rose and Fay was every girls dream come true, right?

However, Fay started a few moments later as she knelt up straight and looked towards the far window in the kitchen.

"W-what's the matter?" Rose panted out as she looked at Ginny as she had pushed her back with a startled gasp for breath.

"Oh, nothing, it's not you, but… but Fay…" Ginny quickly said gesturing Rose's sister as she looked towards the kitchen window with a frown. "I was enjoying the kissing and touching and then… Fay suddenly felt a-a flash of fear and stopped – and now she feels horny and confused about something that has nothing to do with this..."

"F-Fay?" Rose asked slowly.

Fay ignored her as she slid off the couch. Standing, Fay moved over to the kitchen and stared out of the window into the twilight of the coming night. It was as if she was trying to see something she couldn't quite work out or picture.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked in concern as she and Rose hurried off the couch (breathless) with Rose taking Ginny's hand they rushed to Fay's side. However, looking out of the window they saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Strange," Fay muttered. "I've seen weird things that – never happened on TV and the occasional weird thing around London, but I've never been able to sense something like this before. It's like it's on the edge of my perspective range… or just that powerful that its close enough for me to feel. But its hundreds of miles away. Somewhere North West. But the power is dimming. Something just died. Or it was always dead. Something old. Something powerful."

Ginny reached out her free hand and took Fay's. Ginny gasped as her eyes widened. Rose and Fay turned to Ginny as her soft brown eyes turned silver-white.

"No. W-what is that thing? It's so full of hate and rage. It-they want to kill us all. Everything. Gone. Ancient. Evil. Terrible. They want to destroy our world. They want to watch us burn."

Then after a few moments Ginny's eyes returned to normal leaving her breathing laboured as she fell into Rose and Fay's arms as they held her up in concern.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Rose asked in worry.

"Yeah," Ginny panted out with a small smile, but her face had lost a lot of colour and she was sweating a little. "S-something happened and the things they were – I don't know. It was like sensing another world."

"It was like they were just at the edge of reason," Fay agreed.

"But what the hell, Ginny, you didn't tell me you had the ability to hack into other peoples senses," Rose said while sounding impressed.

Ginny looked at her sheepishly. "I knew I could see into someone – or drown in their emotions if I let myself when I touch them, but I didn't know I could do that."

"You looked awesome," Rose said as she cuddled her friend (hopefully girlfriend) as she could finally stand by herself, supporting her own weight but she was still shaky on her feet. "Your eyes went all sparkly silvery-white – all kind of prophet like – almost as freaky as Luna."

"But Luna didn't see Fay," Ginny said while Fay watched them in confusion.

Rose smiled and surprisingly kissed Ginny's soft lips and Ginny eagerly kissed back. "But Luna can only see the future when it involves her directly," Rose said. "And because the future is not that set in stone she likely hasn't seen Fay until she decided to come and save us by kicking Death Eater arse."

"An empath, and a seer as a part of my Covenant," Fay said approvingly as she slid up behind Ginny, wrapping her arms around her from behind, and gently nuzzling her right ear.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Ginny asked in a whimper as Rose smirking started nuzzling Ginny's other ear from the front and Ginny was soaking through her shorts.

"Oh – my sisters the new Queen of the Covenant of Witches," Rose said while letting her tongue roam the inside of Ginny's small ear.

"Oh wow," Ginny mumbled as Fay grabbed her tight little arse from behind, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh wow," Ginny whispered again as one hand reached back to grab at Fay, her hand up her dress squeezed her soaking pantie-clad crouch while the other groped at Rose's pantie-clad arse up her dress.

Ginny was in a heavenly position, sandwiched between two beautiful and powerful girls and she knew she could use her gift for them. To help end the darkness and heighten their pleasures.

 _ _Oh wow.__ That was all Ginny could think any more, whimpering as she let herself drown in pleasure beyond, letting go, letting her feelings and feedback pour into the identical twin sisters she planned on loving for the rest of her life as they led her into the bedroom where they fell to their bed for a night they would never forget.


	6. Magic

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Magic****

Elsewhere - The other side of the Atlantic ocean - in the US - while Ginny, Rose, and Fay were making some delightfully naughty memories, Penelope "Penny" Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon groaned as she felt like she had been hit by a few tons of bricks.

Well, they had been battling an Earth goddess so feeling like she had been hit by bricks was expected.

But they had finally done it. Gaia was dead. Or asleep. Or something like that. Gaia was the Earth after all, or something. Penny was a little too befuddled to think much on that. But she and her friends had saved the world. Again. And again no one, not even the gods thanked them.

 _Assholes._

However, the ominous threat at the end about some super-evil that would destroy them all worried Penny a lot, as ominous threats by super-old super-evil ancient goddess/titan ladies weren't usually empty threats. After all, Gaia knew she had lost, so she had no reason to lie as they weren't going to spare her if she offered to be 'nice' or anything.

Penny mildly wondered whether bitchy Titan mothers could be honestly nice. The thought just heart her head, so Penny stopped trying to imagine it. Most of the 'good' gods were jerks too, so that made the bad ones especially mean.

"You worry too much, Pen." Her friend Jamie Grace, Daughter of Zeus said as they sat side-by-side together looking out over the horizon while their other friends were trying to get their flying boat thing back into the air so they could finally go home and get some well-deserved rest.

Jamie and Penny were both contrasts in many ways. But similar in others. They were cousins but they honestly might as well have been sisters.

Jamie's eyes were bright blue while Penny's were a deep green. Jamie's hair was a short rusty blonde while Penny's was black and kept hers longer and ruffled framing her face in a cute way. Jamie's skin was pale while Penny had a nice light tan.

But they were both seventeen years old, ridiculously reckless, averaging about the same size in the boob department (big enough for two strong athletic girls), similar in height, and their clothes were in a similar state. Tight jeans that were torn in places and dirty.

Penny was wearing an old orange tee-shirt with faded black letters. Jamie was wearing a tatty black blouse and Penny was nice enough to have mentioned being able to see Jamie's bra so she could cover up if any silly boys turned up. Though, Penny wouldn't say; it was nice getting a slight better look at her friends chest area because her own girl would be angry.

"And you aren't worried?" Penny replied without looking away from the view over the hills as she sat bare foot leaning back on her hands.

"Of course, I am, but-." Jamie sighed as she didn't know what to say. What did she want to say? She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging her own legs also bare foot as their trainers had been ruined during their battles. "She said we have a chance, right?" Jamie asked with a sigh. "If we unite with other heroes, others with powers – to save the world-?"

"-Again," Penny said laughingly causing Jamie to smile sheepishly. "I know. It makes you wonder though. I don't think she was talking about just uniting Rome and Greece. And that's the most worrying part. How many of those heroes have had to actually save the world if I've done it several times in the past few years?"

Jamie grimaced. "I don't think we should think on that too much, Pen," Jamie said while trying to be reassuring. "But – you're right. This wasn't the first time I've saved the world either – and – we kind of ruined some earlier plans for Gaia's resurrection, so they count too."

"Just before this Gaia thing," Penny said sheepishly. "Umm… well Annabeth and I met some Magicians from the House of Life – apart of the whole – well the Egyptian Gods thing and stopped and asshole ghost-like guy from using both Olympian and Egyptian magic to well..." She shuddered thinking about it.

Jamie started and turned to stare at Penny with wide eyes. "That is – how is that – well – how can their myths work with Olympus?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't have a clue but I think all of the Gods like to exaggerate a little – to…" she quietened. "Make themselves seem a little more powerful and all-awesome than they are…?"

Jamie laughed but they started as lightning struck across the bright blue sky. "And that's the thanks we get from my dad," Jamie said coolly as it was much too common an occurrence.

Penny shrugged, "well – at least we can spend the next few days resting," Penny said thoughtfully. "I think I could eat a freaking dragon and sleep for a week curled up in Annie's arms."

"Penelope Jackson!" Penny was startled as her girlfriend reprimanded her as she stood behind them. Annabeth was a little taller than Penny with long blonde hair and cool blue eyes wearing black hipsters and white blouse with black shoes, and much bigger in the chest. "I've warned you I will be forced to spank you if you insist on calling me Annie."

Penny looked up as a smirk lined her lips. "I know, Annie-pie," Penny said popping the name cutely while Jamie was suppressing her snickering, which got her a half-amused glare from Annabeth.

"Looks like you'll have some fun," Jamie said. "I wonder whether Piper might want to spank me too?"

"Oh, I might," Piper piped in as she peaked out from behind Annabeth, beautiful and perfect as a daughter of Aphrodite with long auburn hair and creamy pale caramel skin. She was wearing jean-shorts and white tee shirt over her perfect body. "So, we really have to find some more heroes like from Egypt…? Does that mean we'll get to meet Isis and Osiris and other gods like that too?"

"Could do-…" Penny agreed smilingly. "But don't we already have enough problems with our own irritating godly parents, aunts and uncles without having to deal with Osiris and Thor too?" she asked and they all ignored the thunder and streak of lightning that seemed more than normal for some reason.

"Thor is a Norse god, not Egyptian, Pen," Annabeth said while rolling her eyes and then paused as the three other girls stared at her and she sighed. "Yeah, let's just say that all the ancient gods exist until we know otherwise. We can at least get in contact with Sadie and Carrie Kane, but how would we get in contact with a Norse demigod?"

"I kind of feel odd," Piper said suddenly. "Like we're talking about the greatest taboos in existence."

"Yeah well," Penny said sheepishly. "It feels really freaky being about Egyptian magic. It feels like we're not supposed to be friends, but you know me and Annabeth – we kind of do our own thing anyway. But if this threat could really be something that involves all of us we'll have no choice."

"M-maybe we should speak to Chiron?" Annabeth suggested while looking ill at the idea. "He or…"

"I don't think our Coke drinking camp director will tell us anything," Piper said. "But if we can make Chiron understand that we have no choice but to join forces he'll talk. And what about Rachael. She's the Prophet. If Gaia was telling the truth she might have foretold it by now."

"It could be worse," Penny suggested with a sheepish smile. "We could discover that our world is bigger than a few other gods existing beside ours."

"Well it looks like we'll soon find out how messed up our world really is," Annabeth said while shaking her head in mock sadness while the others stared at her in confusion. "It's that umm… bastard's lore, right? You think things can't get any worse but then they do anyway."

"Annie-Annie-Annie," Penny said sadly as she leapt to her feet and flopped into her girlfriend's arms. "Things can and will always get worse. Don't you watch TV shows. The bad guys start out weak, but at the time the bad guys are strong because the good guys are weak. But after the good guys get stronger the next bad guys have to be stronger or they'll never be a challenge and the writers might as well not bother."

"When do you get the time to watch that much TV?" Annabeth asked with narrowed suspicious eyes as she held her girl from escaping her arms.

Penny gave them a sheepish smile. "I kind of well… I am well Hermes is my Uncle… or something like that so. I kind of figured that Luke owed me after the crap he pulled while trying to resurrect Kronos so I stole all those cool things he had at Camp and set them up in my cabin. You would have noticed if you hadn't been so insistent in that time we fooled around in Zeus's Cabin, or that time we almost got caught by Nicol di Angelo. Hiding from her was not easy. Or those few times underwater…-"

"Pen! Stealing is bad!" Annabeth finally managed as she placed her hand over her girlfriend's mouth while she was blushing brightly. "And they don't need to know what we get up to. And who knows when Nicol will sneak up and hear you. She'll freak out. You know how she feels about you. And well… we… in her cabin-."

"Y-you know?" Jamie asked in surprise. Annabeth and Penny looked at her in shock. "Well, she confided in me," Jamie admitted sheepishly.

Penny looked away sadly watching the floating ship. "We didn't know at that time," Penny said while shrugging. "We wouldn't have snuck in there if we did. That would just be cruel. And Hecate caught us in her cabin the next day so we kind of owe her for not ratting us out, and we hadn't been so-well all of this happened-."

"You got caught by Hecate?" Piper asked in shock while she and Jamie were suppressing their laughter. "As in the Goddess of Magic herself is owed a favour by the both of you because you were doing naughty things in her cabin while it was empty?"

"That's right – and I'm here to collect."

The four girls spun as they were interrupted. The woman looked no older than them with short brown hair and magnolia silk robes fluttering in a non-existent breeze. She was smiling prettily as she looked the four girls up and down.

"Gaia wasn't wrong," Hecate said coolly while Annabeth and Penny blushed brightly thankful for the interruption. "I can feel the disturbance in the magic. It's time. The world is going to end. Unless you can stop it. And I don't mean end as in controlled by a wicked god or goddess – they tend to lose eventually. But I mean as in vaporised. Destroyed. Gone. Gods – Greek – Roman – Egyptian – Norse – Humans – Sorcerers – Earthbound magic – every realm and dimension attached to this world – all gone – all of it.

"Dust in space. And then __it__ shall continue onward. It will destroy all of civilisation throughout the universes. I shall admit that even the gods of this world are ignorant to the vastness of the universes but that doesn't mean we won't protect what we must. And to know that such needless loss will start here… we must stop it. But we cannot do so alone-."

"We're not going home, are we?" Piper interrupted sadly while the other three girls shook their heads. "It wasn't Jamie or me doing 'it' in your cabin like these two naughty girls," she said while pouting as Annabeth and Penny were rose red and trying to feign some kind of innocence.

"Pipe," Jamie said while smiling a little as it was fun to watch her best friends squirm occasionally. "That doesn't matter. This will end all of us. Saving the world is our calling. But this should give us mega bonus points. She's talking about saving universes. That's plural. Like multiverse stuff."

"We're not comic book superheroes," Piper said as she pulled Jamie up to her feet and snuggled in her arms. "You know you're not actually Supergirl, don't you? Just because I like you to wear the costume," she said blushing while Annabeth and Penny burst out laughing though Penny did have a curious look.

"Yes, because I'm sexier," Jamie admitted braggingly as she pretended Piper hadn't told their friends that, and Piper laughed sheepishly as she realised what she said.

"Well, sorry to interrupt," Hecate interrupted while clearing her throat and looking semi-annoyed. "Zeus will be pissed off with me if he spots me with you. If I'm here for too long I won't hear the end of it for the next century. If we're not dead before then."

"Sorry!" Piper and Jamie said together impishly as they held each other and Penny and Annabeth held back from laughing at them some more, for getting told-off this time.

"And you too, stop that childish snickering," Hecate reprimanded as she turned to Annabeth and Penny.

"Sorry." Annabeth and Penny were quick in apologising to which Hecate nodded and continued as if she actually believed they were even slightly sorry.

"You should start with your little magician friends in Brooklyn," Hecate said coolly and to the point. "Then your own people before you head to Boston, Massachusetts. That is where – if you're lucky you may find a Valkyrie that might-might be kind enough to listen to you and get you an audience with their head haunchos. But from what I know they're just as arsehole power-hungry ignoramuses as we have, so you'll likely have to rely on some Norse demigods who aren't dicks too afraid to fight the good fight.

"Then you should… maybe look around," Hecate suggested thoughtfully. "New York City has a portal to a realm of reclusive and – moronic Wizards – well they're – well male and female magic users that call themselves Wizards. They're pretty much just weirdo mage."

"Wow, and I thought we were weird," Penny said sheepishly. Hecate gave her a cold look. "Okay, sorry again, carry on, Hecate, loveliest of all the Greek-stroke-Roman goddesses."

"Thank you," Hecate said sarcastically. "As I was saying. Last, you'll find a favoured of mine in the UK. Ridiculously powerful. She'll likely surpass me someday. Her name. Fay Noire. This is a recording from yesterday."

Hecate grinned as she rose her right hand and a circular screen lit up showing the young demigoddesses a girl with short red hair in a crimson dress floating above a huge cargo ship that was slowly sinking as it had been cracked into several huge chunks.

Behind the girl three huge steel containers floated as she landed them before landing on the centre container, and using her power to free the people trapped within, and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa," Annabeth muttered as they watched while the fit and beautiful girl reappeared to spy on the people now with the containers from a warehouse roof. "That girl could have given Kronos a run for his money by herself."

"Today…" Hecate said slowly. "She probably would have beaten him while he was still weak from his awakening and being put back together," Hecate said thoughtfully. "She does have a tendency towards violence. That arsehole Ares is always trying to pretend she's his daughter. He wishes. But she's not a demigod nor would she start a war if it could be avoided. Probably beat him up to be honest. She's smart. A very clever and cunning girl. More Athena than Ares. Though, it's rare these days for a human to impress the Idiot of War," she said as she lowered her hand and the magical recording disappeared.

"Does my mum know of her too?" Annabeth asked as she was curious as her mother, Athena was a goddess of strategy and war too.

Hecate snorted. "Yeah. An interesting human witch. Your mother can't help but be intrigued," Hecate laughed. "Well, later girls, have fun," she said before disappearing in a swish of wind.

"Just great. Another mysterious Big-bad asshole and minions that want to kill us," Jamie said while sighing. "She could have at least told us who or what we're up against. But I guess it can't be helped."

"What can't be helped?"

They were interrupted by a short Hispanic girl with short ruffled black hair and black eyes. She wore a pair of oily dungarees with no tee shirt to hide her sooty skin or her large cleavage and semi-muscled arms. Her dungarees were short, hanging halfway up her shins and she wore black leather boots on her feet. Then around her waist hanging loosely off her hips was her brown leather magical tool belt.

She was pretty in an unusual way as she was very feminine, but very much the ultimate tomboy.

"We're not going home yet, Leah," Piper said sadly. "We have to do what seems like a hell of a lot of taboo stuff."

"Taboo as in – naughty…?" Leah asked in confusion. "Because technically you and Jamie are related a little too closely for some people. But not me. You're a cute couple. Pen and Anna too."

"Godly parentage does not count-," Annabeth groaned out. "And Leah. What have I told you about calling me-."

"No! Not naughty," Piper quickly interrupted and answered Leah while Penny and Jamie laughed and Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes as she let it drop. "As in the universe never wanted us to meet the people we're going to look for."

"Is the world coming to an end again?" Leah asked sadly while the other girls could only nod in grumbling agreement. "Well great. Something hasn't tried to murder us in a couple hours. I was starting to get bored."

"Not funny!"

The other four groaned out while Leah began leading them back to her ship while laughing uproariously as she thought she was highly amusing. And since they were safe. For now. She saw no reason to mope around just yet.

Maybe they could help her free Calypso during their new adventurous and highly dangerous trip to save the...

"... universes...?" Leah asked with a baffled and scared look. "As in... not one but more than one – and not just the Earth?"

"Yes, universes, as in more than one," Penny agreed while shrugging.

"Oh good, more things to kill us than our own mythological monsters."


	7. Witches

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Witches****

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley curled up into the soft welcoming arms as she felt her consciousness slowly returning to her – bringing forth memories that Ginny knew she would cherish for the rest of forever.

It was a soft warm naked body she was curled up with – just one? Ginny's eyes slowly peeled half-open in her sleepy haze. The lighting was dim as the curtains were closed. It was a magnificent, large and airy bedroom, and Ginny was in the huge oversized bed under the soft clean covers.

Ginny was curled up in Rosette Potter's arms, resting her right cheek on her best friends' soft firm tit. Ginny smiled. Rose was more than her girlfriend now. They were closer than she had ever dreamed possible. They had done things. Pleasurable. Loving things. Ginny couldn't help but feel excited that their relationship had finally changed. That they were finally together.

 _Ginny. Rosette. And Fay._ Rosette's devastatingly powerful, sexy identical twin sister.

Freezing her thoughts, Ginny blindly felt around for Rose's twin sister behind her, but she was gone. Ginny felt worried for a moment. However, thinking of Fay and the things they did made her blush brightly. Fay wasn't opposed to doing stuff with her own sister. It was very hot – and Rose had reciprocated without even hesitating. But then they were both totally hot babes and they both had matching egos when it came to knowing they were setting the place on fire, (metaphorically speaking of course).

Pushing those thoughts aside Ginny pulled her eyes open wider as she knew Fay wouldn't leave them; especially Rose. Fay was tough and strong. But she had fallen madly in love with her twin sister and would never leave her. Fay was exceptionally loyal and very kind when she wasn't kicking the crap out of evil people smugglers in her immediate vicinity or _'HER'_ city as Rose had shown Ginny the newspaper of Fay's amazingness.

Ginny still wasn't sure about this whole mist thing that she heard about but it seemed like the Muggles didn't want to believe in crazy magical stuff. She wondered whether she would have been like that too. Ginny supposed it make a crazy kind of sense and explained how idiot mage had hidden for so long when human technology was progressing (from what she heard) into the realms of almost-magic.

But apparently that seemed to be the point of the matter. Humans didn't really want to believe in monsters, vampires, magic and werewolves. But then, sometimes Ginny felt like she would much rather not believe in some of that crazy stuff either. But Ginny found it stranger to imagine that even magical people were susceptible to believing in lies because of the mist, hiding in ignorance a disbelief of such craziness that they let their minds invent crazily incorrect conclusions and then to just push the thoughts away and pretend the 'discovery' never happened.

Ginny supposed. Whatever helped people sleep at night. Imagine how freaky it would be to discover the Boogie-Man really did hang out in your closet. Better not to know than be terrified of ever falling asleep. Though, Ginny smiled as she hoped the Boogie-Man didn't exist – and for his sake, he leaves them alone or Fay will certainly vanquish him.

It was a certainty that Fay wouldn't like most daemons. Especially the creepers. She had dusted quite a few vampires throughout London as it was without dealing with worse.

Rose looked so peaceful and cute curled up in Ginny's arms as Ginny rolled them enough for Rose to be on top with her face curled into Rose's nape.

It had been two weeks since Rose and Fay had come to stay. It was fun and entertaining having Rose and Fay staying. Plus Ginny loved to shower with her girls. And their private shower was a brilliant place to do that and so much more that Ginny was thankful she was already lying down as she was sure she was weak-kneed thinking about everything they had 'done' together.

Who knew how much three horny girls could do in only two-weeks. But with Fay's guidance Ginny knew just how kinky she and Rose could be once Fay took their pesky virginities, even going so far as to suck the virgin-blood off her own digests like something from a cheesy vampire-novel. But way-way-way hotter than anything like that.

Ginny quivered as she stroked Rose's smooth black hair as it hung loose halfway down her back. She held back her own self-satisfied smirk as she loved the fact that while Fay was still using her natural hair-colour that other than their contrastingly cute accents, Rose's Welsh, and Fay's a surprisingly posh English they were nearly identical.

Nearly. Even down to their occasional attitudes if they felt they were in the right even if others disagreed. Ginny tended to side with Rose anyway as she could be a sneak while getting her own back and it was much more fun watching her 'get them'.

Never. Repeat. Never question Rose or Fay, especially against both. That could land a person in an early grave. That was especially true now that, Fay was Queen of the Covenant, and Rose was her sister, so Princess by default. That made Ginny a lover-and-minion. But Ginny didn't mind that. It was a good position and she loved them so much.

The three girls had hardly left their apartment except for appearances sake. Luckily it wasn't hard for Fay to collect snacks and food from the local take-out place as they figured that it would be crazy trying to get a delivery. Ginny's mum was already looking at them in confusion as her 'lunches' weren't doing their 'magic'.

That left the three girls with plenty of time to do some very fun things together since school wasn't for awhile.

Today was strange to Ginny as she normally had a girl in each arm when she woke up. According to Fay, Ginny was lucky as she was having Fay's greatest dream first. Sleeping with identical twin sisters. Ginny couldn't deny that it made all the loving more intense when she watched the twin sisters making out, kissing each others lips, or snogging each others fanny's, and suckling each others...-

Pausing quickly Ginny had to take a quick breath as her right hand was involuntarily caressing Rose's naked arse under the covers, feeling her firm butt cheeks. Ginny was getting overly excited and wetting the bet slightly, not that Rose would ever mind, but Ginny still hadn't worked out what happened to Fay.

Ginny was careful not to disturb her Rose while she looked around, but she and Rose were certainly alone. Fay was gone.

However, after a moment Ginny realised she could hear rushing water coming from the bathroom before it was suddenly quiet again as the shower was turned off. Ginny let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding as she realised Fay had snuck out to grab a shower.

Fay walked into the bedroom nude and sopping wet with a large white fluffy towel as she was drying herself off unconcerned with the eyes on her. Her hair was no longer the original black but it was still obvious that she was Rose's identical twin sister, (to Ginny at least).

Not that Ginny paid too much attention to Fay's longer hair. It was wild and crimson, curved down to her firm arse, and down in waves of spikes, perfectly formed with bangs over her forehead. Ginny quivered as she watched Fay move the towel from her perfectly smooth body and caressingly drying her hair without any piece making it mused up.

Ginny's eyes trailed down Fay's body as she dried herself off her hair while pretending she didn't know Ginny and her sleepy-headed sister were watching her while wetting their lips with cute little pink tongues.

Fay's boobs were soft and full, perky and cute topped with lovely pink nipples on her milky-white skin. She was completely smooth between her legs unlike Rose (with fine black hairs) and Ginny (with finer red hairs) and told them not to copy her because she loved them the way they were happy with.

Unlike Rose who was softer and lacked muscle mass at all (not that there was anything wrong with her perky body as her boobs were a perfect replica of Fay's, and she had a small flat tummy too), Fay had muscle definition. And it was proven when Rose and Ginny got to touch every inch of Fay's powerful body that her sleight muscles weren't just an illusion and were deceptively small compared to the reality of her strength as Ginny and Rose would always be at Fay's 'mercy' if she chose – (and that was without using her magical talents).

"Enjoying the show, you two?" Fay suddenly asked startling them both and Ginny looked round to see Rose was awake looking sheepishly embarrassed.

However, they both looked back in surprise as Fay was dressed suddenly, startling them both. It wasn't the first time Fay had dressed in a blink and wouldn't be the last, but it was always a surprise. And Fay looked amazing in whatever she chose to wear but that day she seemed to go for something other than some silly cosplay outfit or sexy undies or sexy dress.

Fay was wearing a black blouse with the top two buttons undone and a crimson coloured tie loose around her neck, hanging perfectly with the open collar of the blouse. Her Covenant pendants chain was in and under the tie curling around her neck and ending as a beautiful cross between a broach and tie pin on the centre of the tie resting nicely on Fay's breasts.

Her sleeve cuffs were open and just poking out of the brown suede leather jacket she wore open and hanging just bellow her waist. And Ginny and Rose both knew Fay well enough to know she was certainly wearing a cute black bra with matching panties hidden away under her clothes just for them later.

Fay wore a black skirt with rippled design hanging just above the halfway point of her thighs. Fay's brown leather belt was thick and hung at a jaunty angle down to her left, and she wore black half-boots with open top where they could barely see red coloured ankle socks.

"I would love to walk around nude for you all day, but unfortunately, I can't," Fay said as she could tell her girls were both disappointed, but loved her outfit anyway. "If I'm going to this stupid school of yours I'll have to buy some school stuff from Diagon Alley. Those dipshits said we'll need to get our school stuff today, Rose if you don't remember? So, get showered and dressed. You said you hadn't been yet. Are you going to tag along, Gin? It might be fun I suppose. Shopping with the two most important girls in my life."

Ginny grimaced and shook her head sadly. "I-I don't think that would be wise," Ginny quickly answered while looking sadder and pouty. "Mums already mad enough as it is. Especially since you stuck Ron to the roof yesterday no matter that he deserved it. Best to placate her a little and stay here. And I can hide away in here anyway. As long as I'm home and away from 'troublemakers' for a while mum shouldn't be too much of a pain."

"They're probably getting some moron to take us too," Rose said.

Smiling, Rose wrapped Ginny in a tighter cuddle as she lovingly captured Ginny's soft loving lips in hers for a quick kiss before she pulled back and embarrassingly slid out of bed naked. Rose and Ginny still blushed moving around naked in a non-sexual sense, but they also liked it, seeing and doing.

Before rushing into the shower Rose wrapped her sister in a quick nude cuddle and kissed her soft lips in a loving morning greeting before pulling back with a smile and rushing into the shower.

"At least now your hairs red, Fay, no one will think you're me!" Rose called back as she started the shower. "Well, I shouldn't make a bet on that though as that would piss off Bastards-lore."

Fay smiled and poked Ginny on the nose and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as she lent over the bed. "No naughty business until we get home," Fay playfully reprimanded.

Ginny had not looked away from Rose's nudity until she was out of sight; and she was still licking her lips while imagining Rose's tight little arse still wiggling before her starstruck eyes. The most famous girl in school – in the magical world and Ginny got to see her in all sorts of naughty nude positions, and touch, and lick, and with Rose's newfound twin sister too – any time she wanted (again within common reason).

"So, no sneaking into the shower to bury your face between my sisters' legs," Fay playfully reprimanded her and her sisters beautiful lover/plaything. "We can do plenty of that when we get home. I want to get this school crap over with as soon as possible. And I just know the basket case is going to have some douche-bags spying on us during our trip as it is; even after we dodge our arsehole spying 'guide'."

"Please don't kill them!" Rose called as she was listening in from the shower. "They can't help being minions won over by his fake-promises. Half-truths. Spells. And even his lies and miss-truths!"

"I'll be good," Fay promised.

Fay had not felt as happy as when she was with Rose and Ginny during the past fortnight – and they still had another two weeks until school started. It felt exceptionally good to have her sister – and her sisters' best friend (their girlfriend and Covenant sister).

However, Fay winked at Ginny and slid her left hand under the cover to squeeze one of her boobs, tweaking her stiffening nipple. Ginny groaned and Fay smilingly slid her hand back, pinching off the nipple as she went, and walked out of the bedroom moments later with a sexy swing to her step and wiggle to her tight butt.

Ginny followed Fay several moments later as she had pulled on a pair of cute cotton bunny PJ's to be less tempting – or tempted.

"I can't be trusted when Rose gets out of the shower," Ginny said impishly while squirming a little, "so I'll wait for you to leave before hoping in the shower, myself."

"Good call," Fay agreed with a grin as she sat on the couch and picked up her phone before placing it in her pocket just in case she needed it during her trip with her sister.

Ginny joined Fay on the sofa and smiled as Fay wrapped her in a cuddle and let Ginny curl up to her side with a cute little yawn as Ginny was normally the sleepy girl that always wanted to sleep in a little longer. Especially with Fay and Rose curled up naked in her arms, in bed using her as a naked girl body pillow between them. Especially after all the energy they expelled during the night loving each other.

"How do you change into your clothes so fast that we blink and bingo – fully dressed?" Ginny asked while looking up at Fay sleepily as she only wore a little lip-gloss and looked amazing, just like Rose did, and their eyes seemed to glow with a captivating mischief that the emerald bled out into the whites.

Fay laughed and rolled her eyes. "Umm… how to explain that. Well you know how I have a pocket dimension that I can pack up the apartment in?" Fay said and asked thoughtfully.

Ginny nodded slowly as she still wasn't sure how that worked as Ginny didn't understand even the smallest principle of that kind of complex magic. Though, Rose seemed to understand some of it but even she had trouble keeping up and her grades at Hogwarts were among the best in nearly every class.

"Well," Fay continued. "It's similar to that. I came up with the trick the way I do it or it would be a lot more complicated and take ages to do my apartment trick. I just modified some things and – well it took a long time to get it down. I suppose it would be easier to teach someone, but they would still have to understand the fundamental science behind the magic."

Ginny pouted cutely. "I'll never be able to understand all of that maths," Ginny said sadly while Fay smilingly pulled Ginny tighter into her arms and kissed her lips in a gentle snog. Ginny melted into the kiss with her tongue sliding into Fay's mouth before Fay pulled back sucking off Ginny's deliciously warm moist tongue.

"You can do anything if you set your pretty little mind to it," Fay said reassuringly kissing Ginny's forehead lovingly. "So, don't sell yourself short. You're great and just have to understand magic a little differently from just waving your silly little stick all the time. Sometimes you might not have your stick, or be able to get it and need to use magic anyway. Just slightly different. Stronger. More forceful. Better."

"Yes, Ginny," Rose interrupted as she left the bedroom.

Rose was wearing a deep blue dress that seemed to clash and match her emerald green eyes at the same time. She poked her tongue out as she flashed her sexy white panties and Fay and Ginny could just make out the slight white of her bra strap as Rose adjusted her dress slightly. Rose let it hang right after teasing her girls a little and smiling as it hung a little lower than Fay's skirt and accentuated her milky legs and her chest.

The new Muggle-esq outfit Rose was wearing was a gift from Fay, and Rose loved it (especially the cute underwear as the Magical world was lacking there). Fay did like to treat Rose and Ginny to cute outfits – Fay said it was more for her benefit than theirs, and Ginny wouldn't doubt that with some of the kinky things (from games, TV shows, and films) she and Rose had modelled for their sexy Fay.

"You're clever," Rose added encouragingly to Ginny while pulling on a black pocket belt to hang off her hips at a right slant to hold her wallet. "You can do anything you set your mind too, Ginny. But, Fay. What are we encouraging her to do?" she asked as she picked up her white trainers from by the TV and flopping onto the couch the other side of Ginny as she pulled them on.

"Maths," Fay answered sheepishly.

"Well," Rose said thoughtfully as she finished tying her shoelaces. "Maths isn't your strong suit, Gin, but you're awesome. I know you can do anything you put your mind too," she said happily cuddling up to Ginny from her other side and giggling while she groped at Ginny's plush little tits through her cute jammie top.

"R-Rosie!" Ginny wined and whimpered as Rose squeezed and pinched her sensitive stiffening nipples through the thin material of her jammie top. "Stop that. It's not fair. You have to go out soon." Ginny shivered as Rose started nipping at Ginny's right ear with her teeth.

"Then you'll be even more happy when we get home," Rose said teasingly as her tongue slid in Ginny's ear enticing a shiver from the girl before Rose pulled back leaving Ginny almost humping Fay while shivering more.

"You are a cruel little sister," Fay said while her right hand was squeezing Ginny's soaking crutch and Ginny was whimpering more than before. Fay licked, running her tongue along Ginny's soft warm lips, kissing around her jaw and suckling her neck, throat, and collar bone before she suddenly stopped, let Ginny go and stood up with a stretch, sucking her fingers clean of some delicious juices that soaked through Ginny's jammie bottoms.

"Let's see, its nearly ten in the morning," Fay said after she looked at the small silver watch on her right wrist, hidden by her open blouse cuff. "We should probably get going now, sis… see you later Ginny. We'll be back soon," she said leading Rose to the front door while Ginny whimpered on the couch and squeezing at herself as she lay down curled up and looking extremely erotic, cute, and lewd.

"And you called me cruel," Rose said in mock sadness. "She'll still be diddling her cute little fanny when we get back," she said snickering while Fay laughed but Ginny just ignored then as she pouted and sat up, forcing herself to stop rubbing herself.

"Just hurry up," Ginny said pouting sadly as she squirmed in her seat. "I'll have to have a freezing cold shower because of you girls."

Rose smiled. "See you when we get back, Ginny. Love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied with a sweet exasperated and horny smile.

"Don't worry, Love," Fay said as she grabbed the door handle. "We'll deal with that 'itch' of yours when we get home," she said blowing her a kiss. "We'll be all over you and treat you to some very lewd pampering."

"I love you too, Ivy," Ginny said causing Fay to grimace slightly and pout while sticking her tongue out and wiggling it a little as she still wasn't used to anyone calling her by that name – but she did feel more comfortable when it was Ginny or her sister teasing her. She hated that Ginny's ignorant family wouldn't use her taken name. But then they were complete arseholes sometimes – well two of them were at least, and Fay hadn't met the others yet.

Rose was giggling and blew Ginny a kiss of her own as Fay pulled the door open and they quickly left before they were distracted further.

Ginny sighed when the door closed behind her girlfriends and flopped back into the comfort of the couch and grabbed the TV remote, and flipped on to watch some Saturday morning TV, as she slid her right hand down the front of her jammie bottoms.

Thankfully Fay managed to figure out how to get all her awesome Muggle stuff working under Ginny's family's wards.


	8. Blood

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Blood****

Hana Son thought of herself as a reasonably normal girl if you ignored her brown fired monkey tail sticking out of the back of her pastel blue training gi. Hana smiled in happiness as she walked through her little mountain village. Her village was hidden away from the world in the North of Japan and she like it there – well mostly. She had always wanted to leave and explore the world but she was too young to choose that yet.

That would have meant banishment from the village. She would be exiled and never allowed to return to the safety of her home. Hana was only thirteen years old so she didn't want to do something silly – like leaving when she wasn't sure she would know what to do – or where to go.

Hana had been having these odd dreams lately - well some were more like nightmares. She really didn't understand them much, and she shivered at how much blood she had seen in the bad ones. Or the naughty ones that made her blush the most. She couldn't tell anyone about those dreams. It was bad enough for Hana that they made her wet the bed and she had to change her sheets before her mother discovered she wet the bed like a… a baby.

In her dreams – the bad ones. Hana saw huge flying machines, and monsters, and other people from mage to spiritualists, and what could only be soldiers and other people with incredible powers and weapons too. However, no matter how many times she had the dream she saw through another person's eyes, someone taller than she was – and it wasn't always the same person and the dreams were so fluid they were ever changing and shifting – not distinct enough to discern any fixed truths; but they still scared her into a cold sweat.

Her _'_ _ _master...?__ _'_

Hana shivered just thinking about that girl. She was older than Hana, but every time Hana thought about her she couldn't help but feel as if it was her destiny to be this beautiful girls' property. Loved within those strong arms. But the dreams. They were all so foggy. They clogged her mind and heart. They made her feel weird in her tummy and knew if she didn't calm down she might wet her panties again.

It was understandable that the dreams. Good and bad freaked her out. Watching herself do such naughty things. Or all that destruction – watching all those massive building fall and crushing people as evil monsters went on ferocious rampages. It made her feel sick or tingly depending on the dream. Hana hadn't even known that people had built such huge buildings before; let alone that girls could do such naughty things together – she had wondered whether-.

No. Hana shook her head clear. She couldn't think like that at a time like this. She was said to have had a few seers in her family on her grandfather's side of the family. If Hana was seeing the future then she shouldn't be concerned with doing some naughty loving with a super awesome hero-girls when the world was in so much danger.

She had to help.

Help save the world.

Didn't she…?

However, when she finally came clean about her weird dreams to the village elder, (only telling him about the end of the world bits). The Elder looked sick and shooed her away telling her NOT to tell anyone else as he dived into his books and scrolls looking for an answer to her ever-changing premonitions. So now she was more confused than ever before.

Hana had mentioned the girl she saw (without the naughty bits), telling him that she had an overwhelming urge to go to her. That seemed to concern him further. But he had smiled and told her not to worry. Hana was strong. She would find her path and do the right thing when she saw it.

Groaning, Hana pulled to a stop at the large statue of a beautiful young woman in battle kimono standing strong and proud and beautiful above all else. Some of her friends had commented on how much alike she looked to the woman in the statue, which always made Hana feel happy and safe. But her ancestry wasn't from the village, but the thought was nice.

Falling to her knees and clamping her hands together in prayer Hana scuffed up her cute little training gi. But she didn't mind as she prayed. She prayed to the mighty goddess and founder of their village for everyone's safety. She prayed that all her friends and the villagers would be safe because no matter what Hana couldn't help but feel like something big, terrifying – maybe even world shattering – was going to happen.

"Don't worry," she muttered to herself as she squeezed her little brown eyes tight while her little tail wagged around freely behind her. "No matter what, I'll protect everybody…"

"Hana…!"

Hana was called out of her musing by another girl behind her smiling. The other girl would look fierce if she scowled or something, and was wearing a deep blue training gi like Hana's. The new girl had big muscles, and was a good two heads taller than Hana. She was also thirteen but quite far taller than above average while Hana was the opposite (as in short). Hana's friend was beautiful and very fit in all the ways that Hana thought counted, but she was taller than all the boys their age to; so, she could also be very intimidating.

"What are you doing over here?"

Hana smiled widely as she stood; looking up at her best friend. "Oh, nothing Tru-chan," she replied with her smile widening. "What is it…?"

Her friend rolled her dark eyes. "Honestly, Bright Eyes," she said using her nick name for the bright and bubbly girl. Hana could make her dark coloured eyes so bright and shiny looking without doing anything but smiling with such joy and loveliness that Tru couldn't stop from loving her best friend a bit too much sometimes. "Did you forget you so owe me that rematch? I am so never going to live it down if I can't beat a slender midget like you!"

"I am not a midget!" Hana replied pout glaring cutely. "I'm still growing, Tru-chan. It's not my fault you're a giant goddess and still not as awesome as me," she declared childishly poking her cute little tongue out and slapping her butt as she presented it in mock-mockery.

Tru glared and went to grab her friend only to hit thin air. She spun as she heard giggling and glared as her friend was behind her in a mere blink. "You are so going down, Hana-chan!" she said with narrowed eyes. "Then I'll take you somewhere where no-one can hear you scream and give you a proper spanking," she threatened.

However, Hana didn't care and stuck her out her tongue again and slapped her tight, small butt some more, in her cheeky mockery. "You so couldn't beat me two days ago, so you so won't beat me today. I'll let you spank me all day long if you can catch me. Bare bottomed. But sorry, Tru-chan, but you so have nooooo awesomeness!" she called out giggly as she ran off through the village.

"Augh…!" Tru called out in frustration as she chased after her. "There is no way I'm going to lose to you again, Hana-CHAN! Your butt is going to be bright red after I defeat you – you – you annoyingly sweet… idiot."

An old man sighed as he watched the larger and more violent Tru chasing after her sweet and gentle tiny friend in worry as he stared out at the village from his office window. He wasn't sure what the girls were talking; or yelling about while trying to tease each other as friends tended to do as he was too far away, but it seemed that Tru was getting frustrated as she would with Hana's victories as the small girl didn't even seem to realise or care about how strong and talented she really was.

Hana thought that it was all a game and Tru let her win. But it was a lot more complicated than that. Tru tried as hard as she could. Trained as hard as she could. And with anyone else the Elder was sure Tru wouldn't put up with them, but for Hana. They had been together since they were babies.

The Elder sighed. He could only pray that he was wrong, and that Hana's destiny did not stray down a darkened path full of heartache and battle.

With Hana and Tru the next morning after the huge chase around the village the day before (which annoyed a lot of people) they had found a nice spot to spa by Hana's house away from getting in the way of any of the ordinary villagers (they didn't want to get scolded again).

"Hana-chan, what's gotten into you lately?" Tru asked as the small girl was lying flat on her back in the bright lush green grass.

Tru hadn't even punched Hana that hard. If she had, Hana could have landed a few gardens over rather than where she did. It was starting to worry Tru that her annoying best friend was less home in her own head than the sweet ditz normally was.

However, it was annoying beyond annoying to see her tiny friend looked like she didn't much notice the punch she took to the face. How could someone as small as her take such a beating and acted as if it was nothing? It made matters worse that Tru had to shake off the pain in her right fist; she was glad she held back or she might have broken a bone and the Village's Clinics Shaman – well she was kind of scary sometimes and she didn't need her hand repairing by her if she could help it. Tru knew that she would have to use more power through her finger muscles to spa with Hana from then on to keep out of the Sharman's grasp.

Tru sighed and rolled her eyes as her best friend looked up at her in confused thought. The only thing Tru had going for her compared to her tiny Hana were her big boobs. How messed up was that? Tru trained harder than Hana, and the only natural advantage she had were her oversized boobs.

Though, it made Tru feel better that Hana-chan was jealous of them, staring more than necessary, and when they were changing together just the two of them, Tru made a huge show of showing them off. The look on Tru's tiny friends face always become a priceless treasure. It was odd that Hana was so very small chested while her mother was very well endowed.

Shaking her head, Tru glared down at the small girl rolling her eyes as Hana took a few moments to come to terms with her name getting called and her beloved giant boobed best friend now scowling down at her. Hana looked baffled with her adorable (and very soft) tail swaying down to her tiny feet.

Hana sat up with a wide grin as her eyes slid up from boob-city (held much too firm in her gi and the sporty support bra Hana's mother took them shopping for in the nearby town) to her best friends' pretty face.

Hana admired her friends features. Her dark black hair held back to her waist in a plat (unlike Hana's hair which was cut short, ruffled down her neck and ears and a light brown), and her beautiful half-soft strong features, extraordinarily pale skin like a porcine statuette – compared with Hana whose skin was a light pale brown. Tru's eyes were dark but it was obvious they were a lovely deep blue – Hana loved staring into them when Tru wasn't paying attention.

Tru had such cool and beautiful eyes; it wasn't just Tru's awesome boobs, Hana loved about her friend; Tru also had long smooth white legs and a very nice bum, but Hana wouldn't admit to anything like that because it was embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as her naughty wet dreams. Hana would just have to pretend none of this for as long as she could; until – she wasn't sure but she was certain it would be a highly embarrassing day for her.

"Hey Tru-chan, what are you doing here…?" Hana asked once she realised that she hadn't replied yet. This caused her tall (almost Amazon-like) friend's right eye to twitch in frustration. "I was just resting… I think…" she said as she looked around in confusion as she had forgotten what she had been doing and she didn't have any of her Manga that she got from town (which was delivered from the outside world) lying around her, which was confusing as she read her books normally if she were going to lie around outside and relax.

"No, you weren't, Hana-chan!" Tru replied. She grabbed her friend by the scruff of her gi and pulled her up so they were face to face. "We were training together and then you zoned out and I hit you, and you just landed on your back and stared off into space. I did not hit you that hard, Hana-chan!" she said in annoyance.

"You hit me here?" she asked looking confused as she was hanging by her gi a foot from the ground while she rubbed her cheek looking even more baffled. "But I don't… oh wait… you came to my house and you took off my jammies, cleaned me up and forced me into my training gi and threatened my precious fantasy books and Manga," she said with a pouty scowl.

"Ah…" Hana said suddenly as her eyes widened as her memories caught up with her mind. "I remember now. You were so mean and wouldn't let me sleep in; you pinched my booby to make me wake up! That was so mean, and naughty; you shouldn't touch people there unless you're in love and dating and kissing and stuff. Though, totally not fair as your boobs are much nicer and I didn't get to pinch them. And yeah… mum says that you only touch like that when you're in love and going to do… things. That's what mommy told me when she gave me this… talk!"

Hana was blushing as she embarrassedly whispered the last word as if it was the greatest taboo in the world to talk about… 'The Talk'. Especially when she remembered her dream that night. Had she wet her bed again. She hoped that Tru hadn't found her in a pee soaked bed. However, Tru rolled her eyes and dropped her friend to her butt, which Hana rubbed after she landed before climbing to her little bare feet.

"Then we shouldn't be allowed to change together," Tru said after a moment wondering whether she could embarrass her friend again as Hana was notoriously naive so she was hard to get blushing like she was and it was always extra adorable.

"But we're both girls' silly," Hana said shaking her head. "Mommy says that I can love girls like that if I want and that we can change together, but only touch naughty areas if we're in love and doing… naughty things." Hana whispered the last two words as if they were a great naughty secret.

Tru groaned as she realised she was the one blushing as she almost forgot how open minded and strange Hana's mother could be.

"Well, umm… let's change the subject from this," Tru said quickly. "So, WHY are you so distracted? You've been like this for the past few week, Hana-chan. And I'm starting to really worry about you. You didn't even seem to notice that I woke you up and dressed you until now, so spill; this isn't like you."

"Oh… it's nothing Tru-chan," she replied looking thoughtful before shrugging. "I just keep having some weird dreams; it's nothing to worry about. I was just trying to remember the one from last night," she said in all seriousness. "I saw this jinchuuriki girl rescuing her friends with awesome ninja skills. She was so cool and even sexy – I think – yeah – most ninja girls are sexy – I think mum said that once. I think the ninja-girl was a bit older than us though. I hope she's okay. It was quite blurry, but aren't ninja awesome!?"

Tru sighed and shook her head. "Trust you to fantasise about ninja… next you'll want to be one too."

"But I can't Tru-chan," she whined with a sad pout. "I don't know how to use chakra!"

"You can crush a normal person with your ki enhanced strength alone and you're worried because you don't know how to spit out fireballs with your chakra?" the taller girl replied while laughingly rolling her eyes. "Sorry Hana-chan but you can't be a ninja without any ninja training. You still know some magic, which is more than me; I'm useless at magic."

Hana hung her head with a sad sigh and cute pout. "I guess. Well, I'll…" she looked up with a giant grin spread over her lips and Tru couldn't help but wonder whether her friend had some mental disorder(s). "Do not worry Tru-chan, I'll just have to train harder and become super awesome without being a super cool ninja!"

Pumping her fists in triumph, Hana looked to Tru with a giant grin as she slid into her fighting stance. Tru smiled nervously as she slid into her stance and they both charged when a huge swish appeared before them and a beautiful busty woman in her early thirties appeared. The woman was wearing a long blue dress with a white apron over the front and a kind and gentle smile on her lips.

Neither Tru nor Hana could stop there attacks they were practically hitting each other when the woman appeared. However, the woman stopped both attacks from hitting her with ease as she caught both of their high swinging kicks with one finger from each hand. The attacks boomed but the woman hadn't moved an inch or stopped smiling.

The dust and dirt swirled up around them with the power only to die down moments later. It was silent for a moment as the woman just held their legs up in their kicks with the tips of her pointer fingers in smiley nonchalance.

"M-Miyuchi-sama," Tru stuttered out as she blushed and pulled back her leg, bowing. "I… I'm sorry…"

"What do I keep telling you, Tru-chan?" Miyuchi playfully reprimanded. "You don't need the suffix, especially while it's just us," the woman said with her kind loving smile aimed at the girl. "You my sweet are like a second daughter to me. You and Hana-chan are practically sisters by everything but blood."

"But it's not proper… I-I already use such informality as your given name," she replied fidgeting with her fingers and blushing as she was as tall as Hana's beautiful busty mother. Tru wondered whether Hana's smallness must have come from her father's side of the family, but Tru had never met the man as he had disappeared years ago.

Hana was giggling as she dropped her foot back down and glompped her mother in a huge hug, which was happily reciprocated. "Mommy… what are you doing here? Are you going to show us some cool new super move that will make us cooler than ninja?"

"No dear," she said laughing as she kissed her sweet little girls' forehead. "I've come to collect you both for breakfast. You can't train without filling up your bellies or you'll make yourselves sick."

"Wahoo, breakfast is ready! That's even better than ninja-skills!" Hana cried out as she danced over to Tru and grabbed her right arm in a hug. "Come on Tru-chan, its breakfast time," she said while her tummy grumbled in agreement as she pulled her friend along with her towards the cute little cottage a few hundred yards away as they were training in the huge backyard.

"B-but I had some cereal before I left the orphanage," Tru replied quietly with red stained cheeks. She didn't like the kind of treatment she got when she was at her friend's house. Well she did, but she did like to be independent even though she secretly loved Hana's mother doting attention on her. It was nice to feel like they were her family, to have a mother and sister to love her and to love in return; it was the greatest feeling.

 _Tru loved Hana and Miyuchi so much._

"Don't be silly, sweetie," Miyuchi said with a soft smile. "You have to have more than that when dealing with our cheeky little Hana-chan… and it is lovely to have a daughter who can carry a conversation without getting distracted like a certain father some of us know she takes after in that – and strength."

"I… I take after daddy?" Hana asked in surprise while her mother nodded. "What was daddy like?" she asked eagerly as they entered the back door into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar with Tru while Miyuchi started dishing out a lovely cooked breakfast.

Miyuchi smiled as Hana had asked that question a lot over the years and enjoyed hearing about him, but this was the first time Tru had been there at the time. It was the first time Miyuchi told Hana how alike she was to her father. Miyuchi felt a little jealous but felt a bit fearful of what Hana could accomplish is she had her mother's smarts and her power. The mischief Hana could have gotten up to – especially with her magic.

"He was a good and kind man," Miyuchi said smilingly. "He was also a little dim, but when it came to fighting; if he put his mind to it he couldn't be beat, and if he was, his loss would only make him stronger.

"I remember when my best friend and I would fight over him. I loved her so much, and we both loved him, so we fought… in the end…" she said as she served up some scrambled eggs and sausages with some toasted bread and butter. "She saved my life at the cost of hers and I ended up with your father. You were just two when he disappeared. He had been a great hero. Saved the world on more than one occasion whether he knew this or not. And believe me. He could be that ignorant sometimes he didn't realise he had stop an evil plot or invasion.

"He had been exiled thirty-nine times from the village," she said shocking Tru. "He always found a way back home – and the villagers though reluctant didn't send him away when he came home.

"Most of the village believe he died doing something stupid, but me… I know he's out there somewhere helping people and that he had a good reason to leave – or to not return. He loved you more than anything, Hana-chan. You were his little girl. He wanted to train you to become stronger than him…"

"That's why Hana-chan is so strong because both you and her dad are?" Tru couldn't help but get out. "She takes after the both of you when it comes to power… so does she get her magical talent from her dad?"

"No… she is actually born from two people without magic," she replied smiling. "I was so proud when I found out… and as for her strength, believe it or not Tru-chan, Hana-chan does train a lot and really hard when she's not slacking off and reading her silly little Manga's from the outside world. I want for her father's dream of helping her get stronger than him to come true so that someday… they'll meet and she can kick his butt for worrying us so much."

"Yeah, I sure will Mommy!" Hana agreed with a wide grin as she dug into her meal, which was about ten times that of her mother and Tru's combined.

Tru watched with a grimace as Hana was stuffing her face at near super speeds and was soon ladling more egg from the huge pot on the stove onto her abnormally huge plate with extra slices of toast. It always amazed Tru with how much Hana could eat. Apparently, everyone on Hana's fathers side of the family ate like monsters. That was also where, Hana got her adorably cute monkey tail – it was a family trait passed on from Hana's dad.

"You should have seen her father eat," Miyuchi commented smiling at the memory. "I think that only Hana-chan would ever be able to match his apatite but even she couldn't eat that much."

"And she doesn't even get fat," Tru muttered sulkily as she knew that if she scoffed that much she would bloat up like an elephant or something bigger like a dinosaur or dragon or – she figured she should stop worrying about that as she couldn't eat anywhere near that much anyway – but Hana was still so tiny compared to Tru; she was even smaller than some younger girls.

Miyuchi laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know, it's not fair, is it?" she said while Tru nodded in sad agreement.

"Huh…?" Hana mumble asked looking confused with her little cheeks puffed out full of scrambled egg.

"Hana, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" her mother gently reprimanded.

Hana blushed at getting in trouble and swallowed her load. "N-not too," she said impishly. "Sorry Mommy, I forgot," she said before scooping up the last of her meal and savagely scoffing it.

"Well, now you're finished, why don't you two go back outside and play. I'll call you when lunch is ready," she replied smiling as she watched her daughter grab her unsuspecting best friend and drag her outside to train.

Miyuchi sighed as she watched them go. They were happy together. But Miyuchi still regretted not taking Tru in when she had a chance while she was young when her parents died during that day. Tru knew the gist of what happened from the old Elder but Miyuchi knew that someday it would fall to her to explain those events the way they were meant to be told.

However, Miyuchi couldn't take Tru at the time. She was already a single mother as her husband had disappeared a few years before. Hana barely remembered the man.

Miyuchi was too scared about the prospect of one beautiful little girl all alone without her friends help and support – they lost so much that day – the thought of raising two alone terrified her. So, she did all she could and made sure Tru was well cared for, and that her daughter and Tru had each other still even if they weren't the loving sisters they should have been; it was close enough.

Hana and Tru looked so cute together when they were tiny and they both had both of their parents. But Miyuchi couldn't even bring herself to look at those photos any more. She was afraid of breaking down; she had to be strong for her daughter. Especially now if her baby really was seeing a terrible future.

It had been so long since a seer was born to her family, and Miyuchi had hoped that when Hana showed signs of natural magic that she would just be a normal little ki using witch. But she knew now; from the Elder that Hana had confided a dreadful future.

Miyuchi looked out of the window at her baby girls. "Why does the future have to be so cruel," Miyuchi said sadly before shaking those thoughts off. "Our vail will fall to the rest of the world and entering the normal flow of time is going to be jarring.

"Not to mention a whole mountain range and an extra… the second largest prefecture in Japan appearing out of nowhere when the magic breaks revealing whole non-human magical towns and cities. And not to mention the…" Miyuchi dare not even speak about that as she shuddered; she didn't think the world was ready for all of its secrets to come out, but it seemed like that was going to happen anyway.

Sighing, Miyuchi rubbed her brow. She had only suffered two exiles before when with her husband before Hana was born so she knew the magical and spiritual realms hid from the technological. Her mother had been from outside. She had lived in Neo Arcadia when she was found as a small child (the only survivor of a shipwreck) raised by fairies before they finally took her to a human village where she would soon meet the man to become Miyuchi's father.

"Life just got weird – well weirder," she muttered to herself with a small sad smile while thinking of her parents as she missed them dearly as they too passed during that time with Tru's parents; saving Miyuchi, Hana, and Tru; it was with thanks that the girls didn't remember those hours.

Miyuchi supposed as she watched her girls through the backdoor that it wouldn't hurt to show the girls a new technique for them to learn; it could help them in their coming struggles.

Miyuchi knew. Her husband would have approved of them learning this. It had become somewhat a signature of his.


	9. Diagonally

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Diagonally****

Going shopping with some 'Lard-arse' as Fay called him un-politely wasn't on Fay's to-do list.

Rose wondered whether she needed a 'to-do' list so that she could refer to it when someone thought she wanted to do something she didn't. Like standing around or cowering when she could be kicking arse.

Rose hated hiding while she could be doing something more proactive. That was why she worked her hardest when her sister so kindly taught her and Ginny about how best to punch, kick, or just plain gouge out the bad-guys eyes when needed.

Though, Rose quivered a little as Fay's first lessons were teaching them how to stretched because they needed to gain some athleticism. But Rose could do the splits now. Both ways. Ginny said that it was likely just as much for Fay's benefit as it was to kicking arse. Then again, to Fay's credit, she was highly flexible, and though hadn't shown it in her fight with the Death Eaters, but she could fight without using magic.

In Rose's opinion, Fay's kick-arse approach to bad-guys was the right one. She had always thought so. Sometimes you had to give as good, if not more than you got just to survive.

But speaking out like that labelled you as a 'troublemaker' and potentially dark and evil. (Even for the Girl-Who-Lived). Nobody who fought for justice and righteousness wanted Albus Dumbledore to call them dark as that was tad amount to condemning them to hate and ridicule no matter how wrong it was; not all Slytherins were arsehole; just most; mainly because of their parents. But that thinking should be squashed.

Gryffindors weren't all good either. In fact, after a long think on the matter Rose reached a stunning (though not surprising) concussion. Gryffindors were bullies. More so than Slytherins ever were. It was no wonder so many joined the Dark Forces when the so-called good-guys teat them like shit even when they were innocent children subject to change.

Rose didn't want to think about it but she had been somewhat like that herself. Though, she thankfully didn't go out of her way to be an arse. Arses came to her and she sent them packing rather than trying to make them see that there could be another way.

Co-existence...?

However, too many people listened to Dumbledore even when they knew he was wrong – when they could see he was an arsehole. They thought they must have been missing something more. Like what? They obviously thought Dumbledore had some grand master plan for winning the war without killing off all of the bastard murdering terror mongers when he obviously didn't.

The old basket case liked to have power over so many people that he wouldn't listen to reason – and probably didn't care who died when two more idiots would take their place.

Old age had likely gotten to the old man. Hence old man. He may have been good and noble and honourable at some point but over time became a power hungry arsehole; even at the cost of peoples lives.

Rose wondered how anybody could want to waste so much of their own lives controlling other peoples. It seemed like way too much work and a waste of your own life.

Fay had the power to dictate to the Covenant but she chose not too. She wanted loyalty, trust, and respect. But more importantly she wanted her people to think for themselves. Fay didn't want a bunch of marionettes. Dumbledore always said it was their choices that made them good, but that was only if their choices were his first.

So many people had become so complacent in Dumbledore's Greater Good. In Dumbledore's greatness. In his legend that they forgot he was only one old man. The future was not his. The future was for the young. For the children at Hogwarts. The children all over the world. But he believed he knew what the children wanted even when they told him that he was wrong. He was outdated.

The Magical World needed to change. Creativity and learning. Learning about other cultures and people needed to be apart of schooling. Then maybe people like Voldemort and the Death Eaters will only be a small few nutcases easily put down by the authorities as the pathetic criminals they were.

It drove Rose crazy having to deal with such hypocrisy when dealing with Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. She had seen it. The ridiculousness. Even before she found her sister, Rose knew that deep down everything was wrong. So now she needed to be strong. She needed to show these fools that she would not roll over and be anyone's property.

Especially not that bastard Dumbledore's. If anything, Rose belonged to her sister, and Ginny. The two most important people in her life right then. She loved them even more than her parents (for which Fay would stay even if Lily and James were freed). Her parents should never have gotten caught by the bastard old man's magic.

Therefore, Rose needed to free her parents from Dumbledore's bull-shit and magic. It would start Dumbledore's downfall.

Rose was just thankful that Dumbledore hadn't dared trying to control her through fear of the stupid prophecy's murdering him or some-such.

Rose wondered whether she could really do as her sister said. Could she just leave. Leave the Magical World. Leave it all behind. Well this Magical World at least. The Magical UK. She knew she couldn't escape the magic completely – and Rose knew she wouldn't want to. But she also knew she couldn't leave Ginny or her other friends to terrible fates.

Stuck as Dumbledore's canon fodder or Death Eater victims – certainly both.

What school would she choose to attend...? Ilvermorny? Mahoutokoro? She heard the US were kind of antisocial with the Muggle World and Rose had always wanted to see Tokyo so maybe Mahoutokoro would have been the best place for her.

However, Rose shuddered at the thought of the trouble Dumbledore would have gone through to keep her at Hogwarts, and felt cold dread and pure anger.

Rose wouldn't. Couldn't let her friends down now. Not now she and her sister had so much. They could change everything. They were apart of the Covenant now.

Rose's sister was the Queen of the Covenant.

Smiling a little Rose looked at the cute little watch on her left wrist with the Covenants symbol on the face. It had a little devil and angel for hands in a cold black that somehow glowed faintly. It was a beautiful gift that Fay got her and Ginny. They came as a set of two identical, two of a kind to show they were Covenant witches as they also contained a magical presence so couldn't be faked.

Rose turned to her sister. Fay was still glaring Hagrid down. Fay's pendant seemed to glow and radiate with her power and position from where it clasped onto Fay's tie around her neck. Somehow Fay's strange wardrobe choice made her look so very sexy. Rose almost laughed at that thought. She would have to wait until they got home for some more delightful times.

It didn't stop Rose from licking her lips as she loved her sisters new hairstyle and colour. It would make Rose feel less weird about how hot it was to make love to a girl who looked nearly perfectly identical to her.

"We could just up and leave you know?" Fay said coolly as if she could predict her twin sisters earlier thoughts, but Rose knew it was just a coincidence. "We could walk away. No Girl-Who-Lived – chosen one – or anything – or anyone to save your silly little world of arsehole stick wavers."

Fay's cool warm voice startled Rose out of her thoughtfulness. She loved her sisters Royal English accent. It was somehow super sexy to hear Fay talking, especially while putting down dipshits or putting them in their place.

Hagrid was a giant of a man. He wouldn't give in no matter how much Fay threatened to smash his face in – or used his new nickname of 'Lard-arse', and even that twit Malfoy wouldn't have the guts to call Hagrid that to his face. Rose thought that Hagrid was either extremely brave – or very stupid.

Maybe both brave and stupid – or stupidly brave at least – (but then bravery was only the overcoming of fear). He had to be like that to truly be a Gryffindor – unlike sneak Slytherins in lion skin clothing like Dumbledore.

The Sorting Hat was either defective or let the students choose their own house. Rose was inclined to believe the latter. It made sense. It wasn't Dumbledore who first realised (no matter how warped it became to him) that it was their choices that made them – no one else's – and that they could become whatever they wanted if given the opportunity.

But the thought made Rose cringe as that would mean that Muggle-borns that would have otherwise went into Slytherin were conned into the other three houses. It made sense that if Slytherin House were supposed to take cunning and ambition that many would also be Muggle-borns. That kind of proved Rose's point that the hat didn't choose anything.

At least Hagrid answered to his new nickname, which should have probably been odd. But then Hagrid had likely been called worse when he was a student at Hogwarts – being the son of a Muggle-born wizard and a giantess (it couldn't have been easy for the man. Rose was surprised he could be such a kind person still).

Rose felt it was better not to ever wonder how a giant and human got down to business unless you liked to get headaches and become violently ill.

Fay smiled sweetly as Hagrid backed down slightly with half a step backwards in the dingy old pub. It was a bit of a shite hole but it was the only openly free to use floo destination within Diagon Alley.

"A man such as yourself surely knows that we could..." Fay said in a whimsically curious way with a pause before she continued. "… Always seek... Sanctuary here in England – don't you?" she asked and Hagrid gulped.

Rose was surprised as Hagrid hadn't looked that concerned before, but suddenly he lost colour from his bushy bearded face. And suddenly he looked lost for any words, even incoherent ones and seemed to try drowning slightly within his massive brown overcoat.

"Oh good," Fay commented smilingly. "You're not a complete moron – are you?" she suggested but awaited no reply from him. "I bet you have even thought about looking for work there, haven't you? Wondered whether they would appreciate you more than these people. After all. Rosette informed me that you were unlawfully expelled from Hogwarts and left with nothing – all because of Voldemort and these so-called 'amazing' pure-blooded wizards."

Fay was staring down the giant man (even though she had to strain her neck to look up at him) while Rose watched in awe. Fay was tiny in comparison. It was almost comical to see Hagrid losing a battle. Any kind of battle to someone so tiny in comparison to him. Fay held Hagrid's dark eyes captive. Fay was a force that Hagrid could never hope to defeat. Especially when it came to will and intellect.

However, Rose was surprised that the patrons of the dark and dank shit-hole of a pub were ignoring them and keeping to themselves. Rose really didn't like the pub. It was almost as bad as Alberforth Dumbledore's pub in Hogsmead. Dirty and unclean. Rose felt the urge to scratch as if the place was teaming with fleas and nits, which it might have been; she hated the place.

Rose noticed a few scared glances from patrons as there eyes flickered to Fay. They made Rose's skin crawl too as they were dirty and extremely unhygienic.

But that made Rose realise that Fay had been to the Leaky Cauldron pub on more than one occasion. Rose was surprised that she hadn't heard of Fay before, but maybe she shouldn't have been.

Dumbledore and her parents liked to keep Rose ignorant of things. Even those things that could have ended Rose's life as she had to cope with half the answers, lies, and false-truths. Rose was sick of all of that bull-shit. She was sick of being the good little girl.

Rose would grow stronger. She wouldn't let her sister be the bad-arse without her any longer. They belonged together side-by-side beating the tar out of any bastard that thought they were some kind of superior being that was allowed to murder and harm whoever or whatever they wanted.

Rose wanted to beat all of those ignorant purists and show their children that their parents and grandparents were wrong; that the cycle of idiocy and ignorance had to end before it was too late.

It would only be a matter of time before science caught magic. Then what? Would the Mist still hide the unhidden? No. People would see it all. Once they started really believing. The world had to change before then. Rose knew that the change had to start now. With Rose and Fay. Side-by-side holding hands with their sisters around them – and their allies at their call.

"'ow do yo'... know?" Hagrid began after a few too many moments of shock, but stopped himself short and holding his beard covered mouth in shock. Rose didn't know what they knew that she didn't, but she would get it out of Fay.

The truth. Fay. The sister she had only known for less than a month. A few weeks. Never lied to her. Fay never told her half-truths. Yet people who supposedly cared for her. Loved her her whole life. They were full of lies and secrets. Lies and secrets that had almost killed her on more than one occasion. Not only Rose. But her friends too.

At least Ginny never lied to her. Ginny had been trying to get her to see for years. Since Rose saved Ginny's life all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. Rose had seen. But what could she do but cry and hope, pray – that maybe she – Rose – the heroin could have her very own hero capable of defying men who pretended to be almost gods.

For once, Rose smiled. Her greatest desire. Her greatest wish was granted. Those Death Eaters that attacked them outside that street. The old Black house they were somehow trying to claim. For once a Death Eater attack held fortune. It got the notice of the cities deadly guardian.

The Black House. Sirius Black. They would have to find him. They needed to know the truth. If he was innocent it could mean the end of Dumbledore – for as long as the law didn't bend to his whims. But it would be long enough to free Lily and James Potter.

Fay smiled and patted Hagrid's left arm in sympathy and he seemed to relax as Fay waited – watching him coolly. Hagrid could only sweat and feel the uncomfortable-ness of Fay's gaze. The gaze Fay reserved for making people cave by making them feel 'that' uncomfortable. It was as if Fay's eyes were piercing the very soul.

"A wise person looks beneath the masks of humanity," Fay commented off-handedly. "You have been screwed over so much that you're not sure what to really believe in. And even now you try to pretend that you have nothing but love for Albus Dumbledore. But I can see something else. Resentment. Mistrust. Uncertainty. Hatred. Maybe even a little hope that what he did was right by you.

"Dumbledore helped you when no-one else would," Fay said whimsically. "But... he could have done more – much more. Even back then he was a powerful and beloved man. He could have gotten you fair treatment. He could have done so much for you and it would have taken little effort on his part. But it would have upset Pure-bloods, so instead he gave you a job doing what? Cleaning up the stables... unicorn shit? A job worthy of a lowly Mud-blood hybrid I'm certain they all had a mighty giggle at the monstrosity becoming a lowly servant?"

"'e gave me a job teaching abou' magical creatures'," Hagrid quickly interrupted as he struggled to bring up a defence for the old headmaster. "It were the beginnin' Rose's third year, right Rose?"

Fay rolled her eyes and spoke before Rose got a chance. "So after fifty years, and after a twelve year old girl proved your innocence," Fay replied and Hagrid's shoulders sagged slightly. "Did they apologise? Did they compensate you for your expulsion or your stay in Azkaban Prison? Pay for you to get a new magical stick? Are you even allowed a new magical stick? Did Dumbledore so kindly re-enrol you in classes to finish and complete your education?"

"Wait... they should have done all of that stuff!" Rose interrupted suddenly with widened green eyes. "T-those bastards should have done that and even then that shouldn't have been enough," Rose said with clenched fists. "I know that they'll never be able to make up for what they did to me and Fay – but they could never make what they did to you either, Hagrid. They stole fifty years of your life, which you could have spent doing something worthwhile – maybe you could have been a great Magical Creatures teacher years ago with a proper teaching degree or something."

"Well anyway, lets just get this shopping over with," Fay said coolly as she turned towards the barn while Hagrid pondered the truth to Rose's words.

"Tom!" Fay commanded.

Fay startled the balding man behind the bar as he pretended he wasn't eavesdropping, and he gulped as he looked at the girl.

"Mr. Hagrid here is my personal guest," Fay continued. "You will feed and water him with whatever the hell he wants until we return. You will charge everything to the Potters. Understand!?"

"B-but..."

"You have my permission," Rose stepped up to her sisters side, glaring at the man in semi-annoyance to get her point across.

"O-oh – of course, I-I didn't know you were friends with-with Miss..., umm... well yes, of course." Tom stuttered out fearfully even though Rose knew he knew they entered the bar together as they arrived by floo-fire at the same time.

"She's my twin sister," Rose said causing many startled gasps to spread around the Leaky Cauldron and the whole of the Magical World (likely worldwide) would know by the end of the day.

Fay smirked and turned to Hagrid. "Tom will see you alright, but if you ever want to be introduced to a Sanctuary official. I know the way in."

Hagrid nodded his head and slumped down on to a large wooden bench. The wood creaked under his weight, but held – likely magic.

"W-well... okay, but you an Rose 'ill be a'right, won' ya?" Hagrid asked while Rose noted that Hagrid saw the way these people were afraid of Fay, but he showed concern for her anyway, which was nice Rose supposed.

Rose knew that once they were gone Hagrid would ask questions and get frightful answers – Rose was kind of curious to know what Fay did to these people too, but she would leave the questions about that till they got home.

"Of course," Rose said smilingly. "We don't need any babysitter. I know my way around. And if any silly little bastard tries anything, Fay will just have to blow up their faces."

"I know the perfect spell for that," Fay commented off-handedly as she led Rose out back by the hand and into a dingy little courtyard with a plain wall next to some trash cans.

"Do you really know a blow-your-face-up spell?" Rose asked once the door closed behind them.

Fay looked to Rose with a smile. "Nope. That's not something any civilised young lady goes around looking for," Fay said while shrugging. "But those regulars of Tom's are utter cowards. Its just fun to mess with their tiny little minds... and yes I know tiny and little are the same thing but sometimes a double negative is necessary to make my point."

Rose pouted. "I grammar Nazi'd you once," Rose said coolly. "You made fun of me when I was wearing my glasses."

"But they make you look so adorably geeky," Fay retorted with a mock dreamy sigh to exhilarate her point. Rose rolled her eyes. "If you keep rolling those cute little eyes of yours, Love you'll dislodge your contacts. And I still cant get over the Magical World not having any eye specialist to fix eyesight – with magic."

Rose shrugged sheepishly. "Well if they haven't invented the magic they cant sort out my near-sightedness. Anyway – what were you talking about with Hagrid. What Sanctuary are you talking about?"

Fay shrugged as she tapped a few bricks in sequence to reveal the hidden magical district of Diagon Alley. Shops lined the cobblestoned street. It was amusing that the street was cleaner than the inside of the Leaky Cauldron when the pub was supposed to be a restaurant. It should have been lovely and clean but even Rose wouldn't eat there and she had been around places like it all her life.

Fay had told Rose that it always felt like she had stepped back in time by a few centuries when she entered the Alley with the robed men and women, no cars, no electricity, and just no technology. It was apparently strange to see no-one paying more attention to their Smart Phones than their surroundings.

And there it was. At the far end of the Alley in the distance was Rose and Fay's destination. Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was a bright white marble beacon that stood out over all the other building and was run by goblins. Rose still wasn't sure how Fay managed to get a goblin carrier to deliver mail for her to Laurel Greengrass, and Rose was afraid to ask what that could have possibly cost.

However, Rose and Fay needed to get some money. Fay from her Muggle-accounts (changed into Magical World money), and Rose hoping that her parents hadn't cut her off or something arse-holey (or she would have to scrounge off her sister – but Fay was a thief (she stole from criminals) so she could share with her little sister if needed). But then it would have to be Dumbledore's idea to cut Rose off, and he wouldn't want Rose any more pissed at him or her parents than she already was, so he wouldn't go there; she hoped.

"Oh – they're... a little more... normal I guess," Fay said after a few moments of thoughtfulness while shrugging her shoulders as she led her sister towards the bank. "Well, they use technology and muggle weapons as well as magic. Every advantage in life. They kind of refer to themselves as sorcerers or mage, (and from what I gathered they have their own 'brand' of witches). The Sanctuary is like their version of the Ministry.

"Their magic works differently. Has different rules. That blue fireball I used was their magic. Elemental magic. I just kind of overheat that blasted fire-magic too much – I guess I need more practice. Using air magic tends to make sparks of lightning too."

Rose goggled as Fay rose her right hand (as she held her sisters with her left – fingers interlocked for comfort), and watched as the air swirled with little blue sparks of electricity in a tiny tornado spinning on her palm.

"That is awesome," Rose said in delight as Fay lowered her hand with a shrug as she snuffed out her sparking twister. "Can-well can any one learn elemental magic?" she asked in eagerness.

"Sure... well not everyone, and mage are different," Fay said. "Well most people are... there's this thing that happens to them, I'm not too sure what, I haven't really been that interested. Anyway, normal magicals that learn a discipline like Elemental Magic. Reaching adulthood, sixteen, seventeen or sometimes older most mage disciplines will stick and you're stuck with it alone; so some try different things while kids. You can still do some other stuff too, but," Fay paused and shrugged.

"However," Fay continued thoughtfully. "Some Magicians like us are different. Maybe magic likes us more? Who knows? But its cool for us as we can use all sorts of different magic's and kind of bend their rules.

"Anyway, these Mage are trouble too... the whole names have power, three names thing affects them where it doesn't wizards or witches of our magic – and other magic's. Its confusing to be honest – and I'm not too good at explaining it, but knowing a persons given name can give you a small degree of power over that person – having someone know your true name without sealing it – that sounds sucky. Complete control over someone who – who knows what kind of power their true name could house?

"But I have a taken name anyway... Fay Noire," Fay finished sheepishly.

"You never told me you have a second name," Rose said while pouting cutely as Fay shrugged. "So...do I need to take a name for myself too?"

"No – as I said, doesn't affect us," Fay replied. "I needed a name after the Dursley's dumped me as they always just called me 'Oi' or 'Girl and I didn't know what my name was. Well they spat out those things when they wanted me to do all their housework... and no I didn't kill them.

"They are dead. But it wasn't me. Even though I gave that impression a few times. I must admit I kind of feel cheated and relieved that it wasn't me. If they were still alive I might have thought about it, especially if they had guardianship of another magical child. I don't know who offed them or why. But they likely pissed off a magical from what I heard happened to them."

"Good," Rose said coolly. "I hope they're rotting in whatever hell swallowed them up," she added as she had chosen to believe in a lot of crazy stuff since meeting her beloved older sister (two minutes older and Fay wouldn't let her forget).

"Me too," Fay said with a small smile.

However, Rose didn't have a chance to add anything as they were startled by a loud cry of alarm from the other side of the Alley. They stopped in surprise and quickly looked over as they heard shouting.

"Help me! Please! Somebody!?"

It was pretty young woman with beautiful caramel skin. She was crying out in alarm as a huge, fat, and ugly man in ragged robed was tugging on her bag, and finally managed to throw her to the floor before running away in Rose and Fay's direction with a huge grin on his filthy face while clutching his stolen possession in glee.

"Filthy Mud-blood doesn't deserve nice things!" The man laughed while nobody went to the rescue. Most of the people around looked away and ignored the mugging. They all carried weapons and out -numbered the racist bastard yet wouldn't intervene.

"How do you suppose that man can run with a broken leg?" Fay asked.

Rose looked at her sister in confusion. "What broken leg?"

Fay clicked and flicked her fingers at the man. He screamed in horror and agony as a splash of light flew from Fay's fingers and crashed into his left leg.

The filthy man dropped the bag and regained everyone's attention as he crashed to the floor, scraping up his face in blood, but ignored his face and grabbed at his left leg as he continued crying. His leg was twisting like a Chinese burn as his robe pulled up to show his filthy shit stained pants and twisting leg (that looked like it was covered in monkey fur) as he held it.

Then the man roared as he begged for help as Fay twisted her hand in a lazy gesture and his leg shattered and cracked without breaking skin. The leg bent at an unfathomable angle as he squealed and begged, but just like when he mugged the young woman no-one came to his aid – but this time they couldn't look away either.

"Please! Please! Help Meeee!" The filthy man squealed out as he watched his leg in terror.

"I think he's learnt his lesson, My Lady."

Fay turned to see an older woman in her late thirties standing outside her pet store. She had soft pale skin with oriental features. She was wearing a small silver chain around her right wrist with the covenant symbol as the only charm of gold with Covenant feel. Her clothes were decidedly Muggle consisting of a blue summer dress that lifted her nicely sized bust, and matching pumps on her feet to give her some height.

Ignoring the woman after a moment, Fay left her sisters side, letting go of Rose's hand Fay released her spell as she walked over to the man. Fay crouched down while the man whimperingly looked up at her through tears in hope.

However, Fay took the stolen bag and stood. Then in a swift kick her left boot shattered the man's ribs, and he was launched into the air and flew several feet away landing in a heap, crying and coughing up blood.

"I-I'll get you! Filthy Mud-bloods should know their place!" The filthy man cried out as he puked up more blood and looked at Fay through blurry eyes. "I have powerful friends! T-they'll k-kill you. Death-Death Eaters w-will kill y-you."

Fay flicked her left hand and in a stream of blue lightning – a sonic boom struck as the electricity smashed and rippled into the man. He screamed as he was set ablaze of electricity, electrocuted to within an inch of his life, contorting and shaking with muscle spasms he shut up before she let him free.

"Friends?" Fay asked laughingly as she let up her attack and the man was out cold, near deaths doors. "A man who can't even have a simple bath? A man who steals from others? You have no friends you magically dumb weakling. And anyone who sympathises with Death Eaters or Voldemort. Dies."

Moving away from the man, Fay walked over to the caramel skinned woman while their spectators quivered while watching this deadly girl. The young woman was still on the ground. She looked up at Fay in awe and fear. However, Fay offered the woman her hand and after a few moments the woman took it and allowed Fay to pull her to her feet.

Fay smiled as she returned the bag and turned back to her sister without caring for any gratitude, she gave the pet shop woman a nod while she smiled as she bowed back in respect.

Smiling, Fay retook her startled and beloved sisters hand and they continued their trip towards the bank with a parting of people in their forward wake.


	10. Supplied

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Supplied****

Rose Potter had to wonder why it hadn't surprised her much when her twin sister, Fay Noire strolled into Gringotts that the Goblins were. Nice to her. Or at least not arses. It was odd. Strange. And every other word in existence that meant weird. It was no wonder that Fay managed to secure a goblin courier.

The goblins were surprisingly helpful. They dealt with Fay's business with relative ease. Rose had never even known that the Goblins dealt with Muggle card transactions. But then Goblins liked money and treasures and stuff, so it was within their best interest to keep up to date with the rest of the world or miss out on plenty of opportunities.

But when was it okay to ask the goblins for the money you wanted without actually going to their vaults? Did the goblins just not say that it was okay because they thought wizards and witches needed some exercise and excitement (in the form of speeding vault carts that took them deep underground to their vaults – like those roller-coasters from muggle theme parks Rose had seen advertising on TV – she still wanted to visit one some day).

Then after dealing with Fay. Sorting her out with a bank vault, and a nifty magical pouch, Fay transferred a shed load of money into her account for which she could get money out via her magical money pouch.

Rose was actually surprised. Her sister must have had a lot of money, but the Goblins took that in stride and eagerly sorted everything while Fay happily chatted away with the Goblins as if they were humans. It couldn't hurt to have allies who held the magical UK's finances together, Rose supposed in awe.

Rose felt like a tool as she had never been so – normal while dealing with bank stuff. The Goblins had always crept Rose out, but in actuality they worked harder and got things done quicker for Fay. The Goblins didn't even take her to see her knew bank vault and Fay wasn't interested in seeing one. As long as her money was safe and taken care of she didn't care about the simple things and the Goblins didn't even charge her for anything.

And to top everything off for Fay, not her, (the goblins didn't seem to care about the Girl-Who-Lived thing). The Goblins had taken them into a huge and elegant office with mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Even the chairs were exceptionally comfortable. Rose doubted that Dumbledore or the Minister of Magic would get this kind of treatment.

Shaking her head clear Rose pulled out her little golden key; the same as Fay had (though hers was in her little magical money pouch), and handed the key to the Goblin. Rose was rightfully nervous as she half expected the vault key to melt away or burst into flames for defying Dumbledore and his Order of the Battered Cod.

That silly thought reminded Rose that she and Fay should grab something to eat on the way home. Ginny would be hungry by the time they got back as she wasn't very good at cooking (unlike her mother, but that was contaminated so a moot point), and Ginny could just eat snacks.

The Goblin worried Rose for a moment as he looked at the key and then at Rose. He almost looked amused for a moment. "This is a trust vault," the Goblin spoke coolly. "It was set up by the Elders Potter... your grandparents I believe," he said to her shock as she thought her parents set that up for her. But she realised that meant she was paying for her own stuff all this time – strange.

"Your parents neither have the authority to take this from you or stop you from accessing its content," the goblin continued coolly. "But-we had wondered about this," he said as the key lit up white and a second key emerged. "The vault had another connected to it, twin vaults," he commented with a shrug as he handed the other key to Fay.

Fay looked at it in surprise. "Okay, I don't get it...?"

"Your grandparents died a few months after the events that gave your sister that mark on her head," the goblin said unconcerned. "They died protecting a Muggle Infant School from some pissed off Death Eaters desperate for their masters return. They set up these trusts when you were both born, but after – certain events-."

"Dumbledore had my parents throw my sister away?" Rose interrupted through gritted teeth.

The Goblin nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "And just before their passing they set this up so that when you were reunited the pair of you would inherit everything together and have right to claim House. In effect this gives you free right from your parents."

"Wait, you mean emancipation?" Rose asked in surprised awe.

Again the Goblin nodded readily. "In-deed," he agreed, "the paperwork will have been filed by magic. Very good people Mr. and Mrs. Potter were. Clever. It is believed among the Goblin Nations that – no – it is not our place," he said with a rather cunning grin.

"Can you set up my – well with this?" Fay asked as she offered her pouch and new key. "And does this mean we own everything our parents own?" she asked while the Goblin took the offered items and dropped the glowing key into the pouch where it disappeared before handing the pouch back.

"No," he replied. "As your father was never declared heir. He and Dumbledore are still trying to sort that. But they have their own money. They had never had access to what you were both destined to inherit. Your grandparents knew Dumbledore was not to be trusted with your family.

"They made precautions that Rosette Potter could only inherit her half if Ivy Potter could too," he said, shrugging. "And that they were both free of – certain charms, which was why you were sprayed with water before entering. That was no ordinary water, but Nullifying Spring water. It disables any spell or enchantment wrongly attached to a person or object."

"Okay," Fay said with a shrug. "I'm glad I didn't smack that guy for that now," she said sheepishly. "But why didn't you tell me before, it could have saved us the bother-."

"Dumbledore has terrible ways," the Goblin Manager said coolly. "We had to await until Miss. Potter handed over her key freely in your presence – for the magic to accept she was her own person – we of course had other provisions available had she been under another's control... if the water did not work such deep and dark magic from her," he said before turning back to Rose. "Would you like a pouch like Miss. Potters for your monetary needs? These keys are only for personal needs – if you and Miss. Potter would like to visit your family vaults at any point, please do visit us at any time.

"Neither of you shall be asked to queue," he said. "You are the only humans on Earth to own a strake, no matter how small, in our bank."

"Interesting," Fay said while Rose's eyes opened impossibly wide as she autopiloted as she nodded and her key was soon returned in a money pouch before they were each handed a bank card.

"These are connected to your accounts for Muggle use," the Manager said. "You can use any four number PIN as they'll only work for you anyway – same goes for using online. We tend to keep quite up to date with the latest Muggle ventures for special clients such as yourselves."

"So... do we own any property?" Fay asked thoughtfully.

Mr. Manager nodded his head thoughtfully as he looked through a large leather-bound ledger. "Yes, you own a few places around the world – some you rent as holiday homes. You do own a much larger portfolio of homes of which you let on a permanent basis within the Muggle World. But I'm sure you mean more unoccupied and usable.

"Ah-ha. Yes, here we are," he said while reading over his book. "You own a small cottage in Wales, Godric's Hollow, which used to be a magicals only village. But that house is still quite damaged and under that silly secret charm so that would have to be dealt with. You own a few other places in England-."

"Anything big and out of the way?" Fay interrupted. "I mean mansion or castle or something like that?"

"Ah... yes, but its in quite a state of disrepair," the goblin said. "It isn't the biggest – quite small for a manor, but it has several hundred acres of land for expansion. Its in, or outside of is more accurate a town just off from Dublin – Haggard. If you would like we can have it repaired and brought up to standard?"

"Umm... Fay – why are we fixing up a dirty old house in Ireland?" Rose asked as she could tell her sister was going to agree.

Fay smiled at her. "We're not. We're building bigger silly," she said before turning back to the Goblin. "Actually knock it down," she said thoughtfully while the Goblin started taking notes. "I want a... hmm... think of Wayne Manor from Batman and make it bigger and better with magical and scientific awesomeness throughout, and make the yards super cool with a garage and secret lairs – yes we need secret liars so make sure all of the secret parts are kept off blueprints and the builders and designers have their memories wiped of those bits!"

The Goblin nodded readily, "of course, Miss. Potter, or do you prefer Noire?"

Fay shrugged. "Whichever makes you get things done faster – and sneakily doing things that are borderline illegal."

"Wait, Mr. Manager, you can actually have builders get their memories modified?" Rose asked in surprise.

He turned to her with a creepy grin. "In the magical world, Miss. Potter you can have secret places and keep them secret without having to kill any one. It isn't that uncommon a request with the wealthy. They like places to keep their secrets. And we for the most shall not ask questions. Though, there are certain things we wont have done. We do have morels of course.

"So Miss. Potter, Miss. Noire. You've left this rather vague... any specifics?" The goblin finished thoughtfully.

"A super awesome indoor swimming pool," Rose suddenly piped in thoughtfully and he started writing again. "And I mean Olympic sized and huge Jacuzzi, and loads of smaller ones in bathrooms. And an outdoor – no its Ireland so an indoor Quidditch stadium – no-no wait – an indoor and outdoor Quidditch stadium – and-and- I can't think of anything else."

"Well I guess that's it then," Fay said impishly as she stood from her comfortable chair and stretched. "Oh – don't forget we'll need a cinema – top of the range – no – better than top of the range. If we think of anything else we'll send you a letter by – umm... do you have an email address or phone number. That will be safer than bird-mail," she said as he had a closed laptop computer on his desk as she had already put her number down on her account form.

"Of course," he readily agreed as he opened a draw that contained a hidden telephone and a mobile with a stack of white cards and handed a card to her. "Even the odd Muggle-born witch or wizard I've seen to in this office has never once looked at my computer an known what it was."

"Douchey-love," Fay said laughingly while Rose stood with her looking confused. "Its probably another bit of magic – likely works similar to this Mist I've heard about – same as with whatever has most people shitting themselves when they hear Voldemort's name."

"In deed," Mr. Manager agreed with a small smile. "I am pleased to see that not all Humans are blind idiots. But be warned. Voldemort would not want magic to force people to fear him or his name; that would be demeaning to his power. He would know other creatures and magicals would see through it."

Fay grinned as she led her sister to the door. "I know; Dumbledore really is a bastard," she said before opening the door and leaving with Rose hot on her heels.

"You really think, Dumbledore would do that?" Rose asked as they exited back out into the main bank, but as she thought about it she was certain he would.

Fay smiled. "The Goblins have known him longer than you and I've never met the guy," Fay said. "But you can tell that Mr. Manager didn't just believe it was Dumbledore's doing; he was certain of it."

Rose sighed as life was getting more complicated but she smiled as they exited the bank, back into the lovely weekend sun, and Fay's right hand comfortably snaked into her left with their fingers happily linking together.

"So... when are we moving into our new house?" Rose asked eagerly as she cuddled up to her sisters arm while Fay was placing away Mr. Managers contact details card.

Fay smiled and laughed. "Be patient, Love," Fay chimed happily. "I know with magic it wont take long, but it will still take time. And a swimming pool – good call. Just imagine all the skinny-dipping girls we'll bring home will get to do when all their swimsuits 'magically' disappear."

"I didn't think of that; I just always wanted a pool," Rose said eagerly. "All of the Covenant witches that will want to come over and play, eager to inform us of how their swimsuits disappeared and that they don't mind," she added with a cheeky grin.

Fay looked at her sister smugly. "My corruption runs deeply in you, My Love. We do need a Covenant Stronghold after all. And I figured that we would all much rather a huge and comfortable one."

Rose giggled as she hugged onto her sister arm tighter. "Well before thinking of that we do have to wait for everything to be finished," Rose said. "And we have to get our school supplies for the year – I just need some new uniforms, some potion supplies, and the new years books. What about you?" she asked. #

Rose's parents had already sent her things. Rose pulled out a ruffled piece of parchment; it was alright for Ginny, kind of, as her mother already got her things for her; school shopping wasn't as fun as normal shopping.

"Let's see here," Fay said thoughtfully while sighing as she pulled out her slip of parchment. "They really expect me to do three years worth of school in one; first year should be easy to skip – second too – but third has elective classes and I chose runes and arithmancy. But I'll be ahead in runes since that's practically symbology and I'm awesome at that. And arithmancy? – you need lots of maths for symbology; so I'm pretty good at that too.

"But I need everything on the first three years curriculum," Fay said with a thoughtful look. "That's a lot of books, but lets see. I need a trunk to put my stuff, so if I get one with whacky magical dimensions I'll have somewhere to put all those books and get some more so I can maybe graduate to fourth year by the end of this year."

"That would show that arsehole, Dumbledore," Rose said as she started leading Fay to the trunk store. "Fay Noire; better grades than Dumbledore's in under a year. But what-else do you need?"

"Umm," Fay mumbled thoughtfully as she read. "Ah, I need just the standard, cauldron, potion stuff, uniforms, books, telescope, pet, and wand. The last two... well the wand will be tricky as it will need to be very sturdy, and I'm not really a cat person and do I really need an owl when we'll be getting you and Ginny your own phones that I'll seal after this? And the bank has phones and email too so it seems pointless."

"There are other pets," Rose said, "look, see it says you can have a rat too?"

Fay looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "Rats are boring. I didn't mention them because I would never entertain the thought. But what other pets are there?"

Rose shrugged thoughtfully as they entered the trunk shop. "I think you can have a dog if its small and you take it for walks and stuff so it doesn't poop all over the place, which is probably why no one brings their dogs to school. Or you could have a snake or lizard or something as long as you buy a tank for them. This boy at school has a frog or toad or something and lets it run around wherever it wants. I cant count the amount of times someone almost squished it under foot; poor thing."

Fay couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think a frog is for me. But a super awesome snake...? But I'm not big into reptiles to be honest. They talk too much and seriously wont shut up. Well those I've met anyway."

"Y-you too?" Rose asked in a hush whispered. Fay looked at her, startled. "Parseltongue is associated with evil and Slytherin was one, and Voldemort is too... and-and... and why are you laughing?"

Fay rolled her eyes. "What, because snakes are scaly and so many are poisonous?" she asked and Rose nodded slightly. "Snakes for the most part don't want to bite humans. We're not on their menu; it would be a waste. They only bite when we stroll around their territory and bother them. More people are injured or killed by cookies each year than snakes."

Rose snorted as if Fay was joking. "W-wait, people are really more likely to die eating a biscuit?"

"Well year, snake deaths are ridiculously low, and there's an antivenom to most snake bites," Fay replied while shrugging. "And in many other older cultures than ours snakes are a good thing; a sign of longevity. How can a person be evil just for knowing a language? In fact, I used my knowledge of parseltongue to learn other languages – well kind of. Parseltongue is learnt – and its a piss easy language – its hundreds of times easier than English. Try dealing with Arcadian or Draconian; they're complicated languages, but I seem to have a language talent."

"So...I learnt Parseltongue by accident?" Rose asked quietly as they slunk around the bags and trunks on racks around the shop.

"Yep, I was lucky enough to have found a whole chapter on linguistics in magic in The Legacy," Fay readily agreed. "Apparently some people have a gift for certain things, mine being language," she said in fluid Latin.

"B-But that's not possible," Rose copied though her Latin-Roman accent wasn't as good as Fay's. "If that were true then everyone in the magical world would know. And wouldn't Voldemort know loads of languages?"

"He probably knows a few, but never cared much about that," Fay continued while grinning smugly. "He may not have realised he knows them, or knows the truth, as everyone around him speaks English. He may even be using translation spells? But if I'm right and my book knows what is what; and she hasn't been wrong yet then he should at least be fluent in Latin like you he's heard it so much and been told what the words mean.

"But then from what I've heard he's messed with his magic so much he might have lost so many of his potential talents just to gain all of those dark one's. And the reason for the Magical World being ignorant is likely propaganda."

"Okay," Rose said slowly before pausing as something dawned on her. "I don't speak Latin."

"We're speaking it now," Fay replied smilingly.

Rose's eyes widened impossibly. "O dea," Rose said placing her hands to her mouth as she realised the language coming out was not English. "Oh goddess," she repeated quietly this time hoping that was English.

"But serpents tongue is grasped almost instantly as soon as we hear it spoken," Fay said shrugging as she went back to English. "Its so simple. And like I said, get a snake talking and they never shut up. So please do not let any of those in the pet store know you can understand them – who knows whether they'll shut up trying to get you to buy them. Clever little blighter's too. I bet some of the smarter one's could pick up some English even if they can't speak it for us they would be invaluable if they weren't so chatty. Why can't snakes brood or something?"

"Wow...this is a lot to take in," Rose said while taking a few deep breaths before a thought struck her and she looked at her sister eagerly. "You have so got to teach me French. That will show Fluer that I'm awesome enough to learn her language."

Fay laughingly rolled her eyes and petted her sisters head and kissed her cheek. "That's the spirit My Love. Then pull her over your lap, undies down and give her a good spanking; but only if she's cute."

Rose smiled widely. "Oh, she's very cute – she's also a Veela – they're kind of like sirens; they have this magical allure," she added as Fay looked lost for once. It was nice being the girl in the know for a change. "She's quite a bit full of herself, but I'm sure even she would bow to the Queen of the Covenant."

"Good to know, but lets get back to shopping,"Fay said as they looked over to see an eager young woman a few years out of school waiting eagerly to serve them. It was highly likely that she didn't get many customers and that the few months before school started was when she got to sell things regularly.

By the time they finally left the trunk store Fay was the proud owner of a nicely sized trunk with nine compartments to place her thing. The best part was that the trunk also had a shrink function so she easily placed it away in her jacket pocket. And flirting with the cute girl between Fay and Rose was deliciously fun as they flustered her while she was trying her hardest to demonstrate everything the new trunk could do.

Next up, Fay and Rose got their potion stuff and used the potion compartment of Fay's trunk to carefully store everything while they had other things to buy. They got their books next and soon had them all sorted, and probably took a copy of everything the bookstore housed in the library compartment of Fay's trunk, which made finding the right book a dawdle. Then finally they bough Fay a telescope though she made a mental note to get a better one later in London or find one online.

"Right, Robes next," Rose chimed as she pulled her reluctant sister into the robe store. Fay didn't like the thought of wearing a school uniform, even more so one that had robes as a must have item. Apparently cute school uniforms were for naughty times, (and by cute she meant overly pervy and short and all those other things a girl might want to see in a uniform her girlfriends would wear sexy 'cosplay' style for her).

"Miss. Potter!" They were startled as they entered the robe store when a rosy cheeked woman, plumper than healthy greeted them from where she was dealing with a caramel skinned girl on a stool while pinning up materials on her.

The girl had dark eyes behind silver rimmed glasses. Her hair was black, hanging loose down her back. Fay figured they were the same age and Rose suddenly got nervous as she spotted the girl.

"T-that's Felicity Smoke," Rose whispered into her sisters ear. "She's in my year; but she's in Slytherin. She's a bit of a nerd and almost as much of a know-it-all as Granger, but Smoke at least knows when to shut up being annoying about the things she's read about because she has some proper best friends, Daphne Greengrass and another girl, Tracey Davis."

"I want her," Fay retorted while licking her lips as her hungry eyes never left Felicity's cold glare, and after that motion, Felicity looked away, and even on her dark skin her cheeks lit up red.

"And who are you... dear," the woman asked as she looked Fay over and almost faltered as her eyes caught sight of the pendant clipped to her tie and feel it energy flowing through the air.

"My name is Fay Noire," Fay answered coolly. "But if you must for this silly little magical stick waving school – you can refer to me as Ivy Potter!"

The woman's eyes widened as she looked Fay over more closely before looking to Rose to see the resemblance. Felicity was even more curious, but this time she was nervous too as she let her eyes flicker into Fay and Rose's direction.

"I-I see, well if you'll both take places I-I'll get right on your uniforms," the woman said as Fay took the stool next to Felicity and Rose next to her while the woman quickly hurried off into the back leaving the three girls alone.

"Another Potter, how disgusting!" Felicity said coldly after a few moments of silence though she didn't sound very genuine with her complaint.

Fay turned a grin on the girl and suddenly moved, placing her left arm around the girls shoulders and pulling her into a one-armed cuddle. "Listen here beautiful," Fay said as she moved her arm down to hold the girl around the waist and grab her small arse. "You – your loyalty – and your cutesy female friends all belong to me and the Covenant now as I'm your queen."

"W-what – get off..." Felicity trailed to a stop as she saw the pendant on the tie around Fay's neck and clipped to the tie like a tie-clip, and she could suddenly feel the energy radiating off it while Fay's grip on her got tighter.

Fay smiled as she ran her other hand up Felicity's front and groped at her boobs each in turn. "Cute plump and no double juicy tities, huh?" Fay commented as if she said it was a lovely day outside.

"Fay!" Rose complained quickly. "Stop that or the clothe lady might come back and see. Not everyone are Covenant witches or allies. And that's not fair that only you get to play with her!" she added pouting cutely.

"Yes. I suppose you're right," Fay said thoughtfully squeezing a little tighter to Felicity's breast and bum while the dark skinned nerd (yes nerd fitted this girls demeanour and appearance) blushed her brightest and quivered in Fay's arms before Fay finally chose to let her go.

"Our lovely Felicity here does have a choice," Fay agreed after a moments thought. "She and her friends," Fay said as she used the fingers of her right hand to make Felicity look up into her eyes and moved her face closer with just the lightest touch of her fingertips. "You can side with Rose and I with the Covenant of Witches or you can be a thing for Skull-Masks or fodder for the Order of the Pastry."

"S-Skull-Masks? – O-Order of-of the Pastry...?" Felicity stutter asked as her heartbeat too fast (hammering away in her chest pumping extra blood to places she didn't want it to go, but go it did), and her mind was a jumble so she couldn't think straight as she would normally get such straight forward derogatory terms for dipshits.

"Voldemort's, and Dumbledore's minions in that order," Rose said while rolling her eyes and still feeling a little jealous that Fay got to grope her first. But Rose did feel a little sorry that Felicity flinched slightly at the first name, but now Rose realised that Felicity was in her place – Rose knew she would get to have fun with Felicity's body on a regular basis when they get to school.

Rose normally didn't like confrontation as it was so tedious – the back and forth of insults. She had almost forgot that Fay was a more upfront kick-arse hero. And Fay could be very scary when she needed to be without having to kick-arse or be that scary. It was the way Fay talked, her movements, her style of making contact when needed and the smile with calm kind eyes contrasting with her words; those combinations – they were terrifying in a very strange and alluring way.

"Oh – that's-that's – D-Dumbledore's idiots are almost as bad as the D-Death Eaters," Felicity stuttered quietly. "Wait!" she turned and looked around Fay sharply, staring at Rose in shock. "Y-you got away from the crackpots?" she said in surprise, startling Rose.

"Well yeah, this is my twin sister," Rose said impishly. "She is very-very powerful, and she just so happens to be the new Queen of the Covenant."

"Whoa," Felicity said shakily while looking back to see Fay's face was closer, their lips now all most touching.

Fay shocked the girl as she pressed her lips to Felicity's and gave her a short, strong kiss before pulling away with a grin on her lips. Rose wished she got ton have some fun too, but she had to remember that she would when they got to school. She would have to ask Fay if she minded Rose being Felicity's first. Fay was a very good sister after all.

"Its time these fucks were brought to their fucking knees and destroyed!" Fay said coolly as a spark of crimson electricity blazed up and around Fay lighting the atmosphere and causing tingles to run through Rose and Felicity both causing them to quiver as the spark dissipated off Fay's hair.

Felicity almost slipped off her stool as she pissed herself stepping down away from this marvellous creature with wide eyes she dropped to her knees and bowed low in her own pee, unconcerned no matter it was highly humiliating.

"T-that mugger, outside earlier," Felicity whimpered out. "I-I couldn't believe that a g-girl could. But you d-did," she stuttered looking up slightly her eyes connected with Rose's to see shock and then Fay's to see a softness for her before she bowed low again. "P-please-please accept me, My Queen, please – I'll do whatever it takes – I'll get my girl friends to see reason – most of them will. I promise. Even as a lowly piece of property I shall serve...-"

"Or as a sister perhaps," Fay readily corrected and Felicity looked up in hope. "But next time you feel like wetting yourself please lift your skirt up so Rose and I can watch it stream through your knickers. Totally cute," Fay continued with a smile and licking her lips. "You should leave now, Love before you're made to clean up your own mess. I'll have your new uniforms finished and sent on to your home, understand?"

"Y-yes Mistress!" Felicity quickly squeaked out as she rushed to her feet bowing quickly to Rose, and then fleeing the shop.

"That was rather strange and hot," Fay commented while Rose nodded.

"Yeah," Rose said. "But the Magical World takes things seriously, and she's from a pure-bloodline" she added. "Getting into the Covenant for a Pure-blood of her 'lesser' stranding in magical society is a big deal for her. With her uniforms you should send her a pendant, some pretty Covenant necklace, earrings, or something; she'll probably pee herself again and we wont be their to enjoy the show either."

"Well that's a shame, but it cannot be helped," Fay replied thoughtfully just as the clothes lady returned and looked confused. "No worries, Miss.," Fay said smilingly. "I'll be paying for our dear Felicity Smoke's uniforms as well as ours, and add a ten per cent tip for the mess," she added gesturing to the puddle of pee.


	11. Limelight

****Fairy Black****

 ** **Limelight****

"So, – I guess we should deal with this wand thing now," Fay suggested with a soft pout.

Rose smiled as she and her twin sister, Fay were almost completely finished with their shopping trip down Diagon Alley.

"We can deal with the pet situation afterwards," Fay added thoughtfully. "Though, I'm still not sure I want a pet. Unless they sell dragons or huge birds that you can ride?" Fay finished while looking hopeful and cute while turning bright eyes to her sister.

Rose laughed and shook her head sadly for her sister poor hopes were soon to be dashed.

"Sorry Sweetie," Rose said, "Owning a dragon is kind of illegal and – its a freaking dragon, so pretty dangerous. I should know. During my first year, Hagrid came across a dragon egg – let me tell you... they're much more awesome in stories. In real life they suck."

Rose nodded in satisfaction as Fay sulked slightly before she continued. "And also, I think the only bird that you could probably ride is the Thunderbird and that's a no-no as MACUSA are touchy about that kind of thing as I told you before.

"But... I suppose you could find a Phoenix... they can teleport you and lift really heavy stuff even though they're only about the same size as a goose. But they're hard to come by and kind of choose whether they want to hang out or not. Dumbledore has a phoenix so I'm inclined to believe they're not the pinnacles of goodness like he wants people to believe."

"Well I suppose we can just have a look. See what the pet shop has," Fay suggested, "Since that lady who runs the place is a subject or whatever she might have some cooler pets hidden out back."

Rose doubted that was how things went but only smilingly rolled her eyes while she was leading her sister through the street towards the wand-shop.

Olivander's since... 'a very long time ago'... if the dust and grime on the old shops windows and door were an indicator, as the date on the sign seemed to be missing the second and last number. Or looking closer Fay realised it was just the second – or middle number missing as the sign looked too small to fit a forth number.

So even longer than she would have suspected. Maybe even older than Diagon Alley itself.

Fay internally shook her head. Magical fixing was relatively simple. What was wrong with these people? How was she supposed to know how long these Olivander's had been selling wands with a dodgy sign?

Ask them...?

As if she cared that much.

But looking around. The wand shop was not the only place in disrepair. The nicest places Fay had seen were Gringotts and the pet store (that was owned by that oriental covenant witch).

"That's the spirit," Rose agreed smiling (as she hadn't noticed Fay hesitate – Fay really hated such filthy place's, which was half the reason she didn't bother with Diagon unless it was important).

Rose continued smiling as she pushed open the door to a dusty old shop, and Fay followed her in as she realised it was likely the only wand shop in London. Maybe even the UK.

Fay supposed that the shop owner couldn't afford to clean the place up as wands couldn't be a very good business unless they broke all the time, which was unlikely as magical people did one thing right, and that was use good quality materials.

Even if they were overpriced.

The owner likely didn't have the time or ability to use his magic for cleaning because he was likely an idiot. Or he could be old, too old to deal with that and unable to pay (through lack of funds) a young witch or wizard to deal with cleaning chores.

Fay looked around the dusty, dank shop. It had wands and holsters on display collecting dust and a large desk with ancient till, and stacks of more wands in thin wooden boxes going back in a maze of shelves reminiscent of an ancient library. The place looked empty at first glance, but on further inspection Fay knew otherwise.

"What's the deal with that old man?" Fay asked as she gestured towards the desk at a supposedly empty space.

Fay was curious as she tilted her head slightly. Thinking. Maybe the old man was one of those eccentric loons; maybe even a friend of Dumbledore's and went to the same Loon Asylum. It would explain a lot. Or it could be worse. Maybe he was some crazy sicko with nefarious schemes also in the same Loon Program as Dumbledore was.

Rose looked over and frowned before her eyes widened in surprise as she could see the man. Well not really but she could picture him there. Watching them. Even feel the surprise in the air.

"I-I don't know," Rose said.

Rose was surprised that her perception was advancing faster than she had believed possible under her sisters careful tutelage. And it didn't urt that she got treated to lots of pampering the better she did. Both Ginny and Rose did better with incentives

"Hmm.." Rose mumbled in thought. "Maybe he likes scaring the crap out of first years?" Rose suggested reasonably.

Though, Rose thought that could be amusing at least once or twice, but not for every first year Hogwarts students. That would get boring. But Rose remembered this. She was wowed when he jumped out on her and her parent. At least he made Rose's parents jump too.

"He probably goes to some kind of Loon Club with Dumbledore..." Rose finally suggested after another moment of thought.

Fay burst out laughing as she had similar thoughts before. It went to show that they were sister and getting closer the more time they spent together. And they loved to spend every moment they could together – woken – and asleep. But especially those times before The Sand-girl sprinkled her dust and took them to dreamland.

The man chose that moment to step out of the shadows appearing before them. He was a white haired old man in crisp black business robes and it seemed like he shimmied out of nowhere as he let his illusion drop.

Some kind of seal or rune in the corner both girls thought as they gave each other a look. Invisibility was near impossible without symbology. That was why things like Invisibility Cloaks existed. But even they could be seen through, just as Fay and Rose just did, proving that invisibility. True magical invisibility was just a pipe dream.

"I can assure you Miss. Potter," the old man said curtly; seemingly a little agitated. "Albus Dumbledore and I rarely interact," he finished with a slight edge to his voice before he smiled at the girls.

"But... this is interesting," Olivander said coolly; his voice wispy. "It has been a while since I was caught," the old man said with a small chuckle. "I like to get a measure of my customers Miss. Potter – Miss. Noire-."

The old man trailed to a stop as Fay flew up at him. Fay launching herself over his desk, brushing her fingertips on the dusty wooden surface as she slid over to the same side as the old man.

Olivander stared at Fay in shocked surprise for a moment before she grabbed a large crystal ball from under the desk. Olivander gulped and looked nervous as he watched her with his crystal ball.

Fay looked over the object as it had her name along with her sisters and the old man's swirling around in a silvery blue mist inside the orb floating around like holograms of faded light.

"This is an unusual trinket, Mr. Olivander," Fay commented while he stared at her with widened frightful eyes as he didn't want people knowing about his tricks.

"So that's how you know everyone's names," Rose said coolly as Fay eagerly showed her younger sister as she walked back around the desk. "I always wondered about that as some Muggle-born friends said you knew their names too. You're a bloody cheat. I bet that-that Dumbledore has one too. I bet you're in the Cheating Loon Club with Dumbledore aren't you?"

Mr. Olivander gulped as he shook his hands and head in defence. "I assure you Miss Potter. I have rarely anything to do with Albus Dumbledore, nor his Loon Club that runs off to get themselves murdered without...-"

"But it doesn't have your given name, Fay!" Rose went on ignoring Olivander as she interrupted him. They didn't cared whether he liked Dumbledore or not. "It only says the name you chose for yourself – so its not a very reliable orb of names is it?"

"Names are a tricky business, Miss. Potter-," Olivander began with a sigh, "But you're not listening to me are you?"

"Never mind that," Fay said as she flicked the orb up and to Olivander. Confirming that they weren't listening.

The old man cried out and almost dropped the naming orb as he near juggled with it for a moment before sighing in relief as he held it firmly between his hands before he placed it safely away.

This was why Olivander preferred only having to deal with first years. They wouldn't see through his tricks. Wouldn't ignore him. And certainly (well most of them) wouldn't throw around valuable, rare, and fragile magical items they might stumble across.

Olivander hated it when an older Hogwarts student damaged or broke their wand. Dealing with teenagers was not easy at the best of times, but dealing with them while trying to find a new wand was a nightmare. It was normally better with exchange students (who's schools keep their wands until they're of age so they need a new one for a new school or to go through so much red tape it was easier to buy a new one anyway). But it seemed this day was not one of the nicer new students.

Talented. Olivander had no doubt.

Powerful. Certainly.

But not...

Olivander sighed.

"I'm here for a magical twig-," Fay interrupted Olivander's musing, "–And any you give me that burst into dust – I'm not paying for."

"Burst into dust?" the old man asked quizzically (ignoring the twig comment) but he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach while she spoke. "I assure you Miss. Noire. None of my wands will just turn into-."

He stopped with wide eyes as Fay picked up a random wand and with the tiniest movement the wand dissolved into wooden ash.

"See my problem, Mr. Olivander," Fay said with a shrug. "Your magical sticks seem rather suicidal when I try to use them."

"I see," the old man mumbled thoughtfully as a smile spread to his lips (he liked when it was difficult to find that certain wand). "A very tricky customer, eh," he said.

Still smiling Olivander went around the back to some shelves and returned a few moments later with a few wands that he placed on his desk with a sigh. He opened their boxes so she could see them all. There weren't many, but maybe one would like to belong to Fay Noire.

"These," Olivander said while gesturing the wands. "Are some of the best I have. Using the rarest woods and magical substances. You are much too strong for a unicorn wand – or even a dragon or phoenix will not do it seems."

"Okay, lets try this one first," Fay said while picking up a box to find a strong looking black wand.

Fay smiled as she pulled out the wand. She didn't understand how the wand thing worked but she suspected this wand wasn't for her. It just didn't feel right. It felt like the wand just – felt sick – not quite there. It felt like the wand was-.

Could a wand cry?

Frowning in thought, Fay shrugged as she pointed the wand away from anyone, and gave it a purposeful wave. The side wall and shelves exploded while the wand itself let out a high-pitch scream while smouldering as the wands and shelves under its aim disintegrated. The ground shook and black sparks bounced from and around the wand and around Fay, scorching the floor and ceiling.

Then it was over as Fay drew back her magic and turned from the wall as it looked like it had been hit with a hail of machine-gun fire. Using incendiary rounds.

Fay was unharmed and look mildly disappointed.

Olivander and Rose were both hiding and cowering away from whatever that was supposed to be with hands over their ears. The noise had been like standing in a tunnel while two trains passed each other blowing their whistles.

But it was unmistakable. The wand had been strong enough to scream its death-throws.

"I-I don't think that wand suits you, Fay," Rose said shakily as she removed her hands from her ears and stood wobbling slightly as she held herself up with the counter and watched her twin sister wearily.

Rose was glad Fay chose to change her hair colour to crimson or people might have thought she was the crazily deadly sorceress and then how could she convince anyone; idiot or not (who had close ties with Dumbledore and his Order) that Dumbledore was a lunatic and needed to be stopped from his crazy scheming ways before he got more innocent people killed than he already had.

Fay looked down at the burnt charcoal-ish wand still smoking in her hand. "Yeah, I think its dead," Fay agreed sheepishly as she placed the wand back on the desk just as Olivander was standing and the wand fell apart.

"I-I think – yes – a very-very tricky customer," Olivander said while shaking still and that was what she could do without any effort with a wand that neither accepted her nor had the ability to channel her magic. "I-I honestly don't think there is a wand capable of withstanding your power."

"Really?"Fay asked while she picked up another of the wand boxes and looked inside, which made Olivander look more nervous than ever.

"This one is scared," Fay commented whimsically. "I can feel it," she said in surprise as she looked in at the pale grey wand with darker veins of lime green through the wood like marble lightning strikes.

"This one," Fay said as she finally started understanding just a little more about wands and their lore. "She's scared because she belongs with me and doesn't want to die failing me. If I try to use her she will die. She knows she isn't capable of harnessing my power."

"Cant you reinforce her somehow?" Rose startled them as she interrupted.

Fay turned to her sister as if she hadn't truly noticed her until then. "You my little sister are a bloody genius!"

"I am?" Rose asked while her cheeks lit up with pleasure.

Rose still had so much crap and wrong magical information in her head from Hogwarts it was still hard going learning different ways of magic. But she couldn't wait to be throwing fireballs and lightning, so she was going to study harder. Rose had a long way to go to even begin to catch up with her sister, and she didn't want to be left too far in the dust.

"Watch and marvel at my awesomeness," Fay cooed as she looked giddily at her wand – her very own magical stick.

"I've been waiting for this. Reading about it..." Fay continued, "...now I can do it... this is the last piece I've been waiting for. I just need...!"

Fay grinned lovingly as she pulled her wand from its thin little box and held it/her in her outstretched hands lying flat on her palms. Fay didn't say what she needed but Olivander and Rose both moved back as that knew something was going to happen.

Something that was likely going to be dangerous.

"Rise up and heed my call!" Fay cried out brightly and the wand pulsed with power as it floated up in a bubble of wind curling protectively around it. Almost caressing the thin piece of wood.

Fay laughed as the wand was held a foot from her open wide arms and hands while magic pulsing through the shop and nearby wands started floating in Fay's own gravitational field, burning to dust. Melting and cracking with static charges of green light streams like electrical currents bursting free.

Sparks of lime coloured lightning danced around Fay's wand cracking and snaking with tiny sonic booms. The lime coloured bursts of electricity were contained tightly within the bubble of air. But the wind got stronger. Tighter, swirling almost unchecked the windows and ground shook violently and without the magic around the shop (in its very foundation) the building would have crumbled then and there.

"Now I need the components," Fay said thoughtfully as a huge melted piece of slag metal appeared beside her in a stream of light. "Nearly complete titanium acquired from... a Mortal factory...?"

Fay chuckled as she continued and a large solid piece of black interwoven material that looked almost like plastic appeared the other side rippling with light.

"Carbon fibre... can't go wrong with that," she commented not giving a hint where she could have 'acquired' that from.

"And, The Legacy!" Fay roared.

The inside of the shop was like being out in a hurricane as the large leather bound book appeared before Fay in a swished distortion of power. A warp of space itself.

"Then finally my darling phone," Fay said as she pulled her smart phone from her pocket and it floated to join the other components – five in total. The five items spreading out to form a pentagram.

Rose had to shield herself, drawing her own wand and created a tinted magical barrier while Olivander was cowering behind his desk. Rose was finally glad that she obeyed her sisters teachings and learnt this barrier as it was a lot more powerful than what Hogwarts taught her. Though, Rose could use the barrier without her wand; Rose wasn't confident enough that she could stop Fay's magic without her wand yet.

It was too much power.

Rose watched as the her sisters wand stripped itself of everything its form was and swirled with the slag of metal and Rose could just make out the creamy-grey feather that was inside the wood sparking with bluey white electricity.

Then it was just too bright to look at directly.

The whole of the shop was alight with brilliant white flames of light that burnt and incinerated everything but Rose's shield. It domed protectively around Rose, darkening to protect her from burning. It held and Rose squeezed her eyes tight hoping it would all be over soon.

And then, nothing.

The light vanished as if it had never been.

The shop was completely silent.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and gasped as the shop was in ruins. All of the wands and holsters were nothing but dust. The shelves were charcoaled kindling with some still glowing with faint red embers. The desk crumbled to show Olivander was still alive and hyperventilating as he curled up behind what was no longer there to protect him.

Turning from the old man, Rose stood slowly as her barrier flickered away. Then Rose's mouth dropped open to see her sister standing unharmed, not even a singe on her clothes.

And Fay had taken the full force of the magical storm.

Fay looked radiant as she held a long grey staff in her right hand that curved up at the top into huge bladed points in near transparent lime green sliding down into huge hand guards along the pole of the staff stopping halfway. The blades were open, one longer forward than the other and they looked like oversized military knives with twin spikes to the sides closed in.

At the bottom of the blades (at the peak of the staffs poll) was a large grey housing with a dull green curved screen around inside with the shadow of a feather within that looked full sized on an impossibly small screen, somehow both large and small.

Fay turned to her sister with a grin. "Meet Limelight Legacy, my beautiful new wand!" Fay chimed as she happily cuddled her staff lovingly in her arms.

"Yes My Master!"

Rose was startled as the screen lit up with bright electric lime writing in Latin and spoke with a perfect Roman-Latin accent with a beautiful and obedient girls voice – and even Rose could tell the difference in language even though she understood the cool loving words spoken to Fay.

"Call me Limelight Legacy. Call me seal!"

The staff spoke straight forward and to the point. No beating around any bushes or long winded conversations for that magically intelligent staff.

Fay smiled happily as she held her wonderful staff. "Limelight Legacy... seal!" Fay commanded.

The staff flashed bright lime green and then pulled into Fay's covenant pendant and the pendant and chain shattered as the staff took its form with a round edge and chain of that same grey and the metal symbol of the covenant inside a small curved screen about the size of a large oval button (not much different in size to the pendant) with a tint of dull green that allowed the symbol of the covenant like a hologram. It was still attached to Fay's tie like a tie pin (with the chain slid around her neck with the tie mostly hidden), but now it looked like a specially designed high tech device/accessory combo.

Stretching her muscles Fay smiled in happiness. "So, Mr. Olivander, how much do I owe you?" Fay asked looking down at the terrified man.

Mr. Olivander shakily looked around at the destruction as he collapsed to his arse and shook his head. "N-no charge... I'm going to-to retire anyway. So-um, yeah," he said while Fay happily smiled, thanked him, took her stunned sisters hand and happily led her out of the store before he changed his mind.

Olivander sighed shakily before a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh dear Albus Dumbledore – what have you done?" Olivander asked no-one. "So freaking clever. She builds the improbable. And clever. Real clever. And power. You have no chance of winning. I expect impossible things from that girl. Terrible. Great. Good. All of it. The impossible come possible.

"Hail to the Empress of Magic. The Queen of the Covenant of Witches."


	12. Elementary

**Fairy Black**

 **Elementary**

After leaving the old wand shop; that had been mysteriously damaged into closure; Fay looked over the street towards the pet store while conveniently ignoring the shattered window of that poor old man's silly magical stick shop.

"So you still don't have a wand," Rose commented after a few moments of thoughtfulness as she wasn't sure whether she would ever be surprised again while dealing with her strange – sexy – and only slightly older twin sister.

Rose was wondering whether there was a hideaway where she could drag her super-sexy sister and fool around a little as she was really wet after watching that awesome display of power; but thought better of that outside where someone could find them and have Fay kill them for interrupting.

Plus Rose was starting to worry about how turned on her own sister could make her by just being her sweetly destructive self. It was also kind of funny how Fay could seem so oblivious to how out of her league everyone they came across seemed. Fay had full grown wizards cowering in fear of her. Rose quivered delightfully at the thought of what other beings out in the world Fay could give the creeps too.

Fay looked at Rose and smiled brightly with perfect white teeth. Flicking her right hand out and away from Rose, it lit up, and in a flash of that bright green electric light, Fay was holding the wand she had picked in the shop. Though, now the wand was caged in metal components of a grey with a hand guard and the tip had an extra half inch of lime green screen.

"Thunderbird storm feather, if you were wondering," Fay said sheepishly; as if Rose had any time for wondering about anything that mundane, "she was eleven and a half inches, but with the new tip, twelve. Ironically according to the box it was made with the wood of something called storm ivy, which gives the wand theses cool green veins like lightning strikes."

"So – you can use it like this?" Rose asked in awe. "Can you change it into that huge talking staff?"

"No silly," Fay said as the wand flashed away. "The staff is completely different. The wand is created by the staff with those inhibitors so I don't blow shit sky high. And look at this," she said as a lime green smart phone appeared in her left hand without the previous makers name it said Limelight Legacy in a cross of English and Latin instead:

 _Limelight Legatum_

"I can access anything through this, even from The Legacy – and I can add books and whatever I want or need," Fay continued smugly.

"Whoa. That is so cool," Rose said in awe as the phone splashed away. "Can you make me a phone like that?"

"Sure, I guess," Fay readily agreed. "It wont come with a super cool smart staff but it can do everything a girl could need of a phone and much more."

"Anyway how do you know how to do all those things? The staff never said-," Rose asked, but trailed to a stop as her sister took her hand and started dragging her over the street to the pet store.

"That's what I wanted when I used those spells," Fay said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't risk The Legacy otherwise, and she was agreeable in becoming apart of my staff. I had read about things like my staff in The Legacy and how to build them. See, The Legacy was ancient but full of some amazingly advanced stuff.

"Its what is more commonly known as a Lost Logia," she said thoughtfully. "It was thousands of years old but it has stuff in their that no one should know about magic and science being like… the same, but not… its hard to explain because the stuff I tried to read that was – advanced – well I just didn't understand any of it."

"Whoa… isn't that kind of dangerous?" Rose asked awkwardly.

Fay shrugged, unconcerned. "I suppose it could be, but a lot of what I did read I understood perfectly. And it helps that technology's advanced enough that a lot of that has some scientists somewhere with theories and explanations online.

"Anyway, enough about that. I've never really had a reason to build a staff before; but since I need a magical stick for school," she finished with a shrug as they walked into the pet shop.

"My Lady's." The busty Oriental woman from earlier that day greeted the pair of them with a bow each as her eyes flickered to Fay's newly designed pendant and shivered as she saw and felt what happened in Olivander's shop. There were people crowding around and wondering what happened as they weren't accustomed to weird things happening even though they had magical powers.

 _Weirdos._

"I see. You've nearly finished your school shopping trip," the woman said with a nice kind and slight motherly smile. "Allow me to finally introduce myself. My name is Yukino Satome. And anything you need or want within my store is yours to take."

"I wouldn't feel right about just taking something like that," Rose said sheepishly as she looked around at all of the eager animals from tiny mice to large cats and screech owls. "Fay already destroyed Olivander's shop and didn't pay him anything."

"Huh?" Fay asked as she was on her phone typing away for a few moments. "Oh, I just emailed Mr. Manager about compensating that weird old geezer," she finished as she hit send and then her phone disappeared again. "And Rosie is correct. We will pay our way, unless you want us to play with you later then we'll take you for free."

"Such a cute pair of girls," Yukino said while smiling as she stroked the cheeks of both girls and bit her lower lip as if that could make her resist their charm. "But I believe you, Mistress Fay have come to find yourself a familiar...?" she trailed off as she realised that somehow Fay had wandered off.

Fay had heard a zipping and zapping in the back and curiosity had gotten her interest. She ignored the nattering snakes as she walked passed their tanks. Snakes were cool in that bad girl way, but once you got to know them you realised they were all nerds that wouldn't shut up. It made her wonder how Voldemort put up with it; or maybe he was secretly just like them.

Holding back a laugh while thinking about that, Fay continued; following a strange noise.

That zipping and zapping, charged electrical buzzing sound wasn't normal. It reminded Fay of the sound an electric pylon made when you got close enough.

There was some kind of huge 'something' in the back covered by a huge white cloth. Fay could make out the shadows zipping back and forth within. Cold and angry. And she didn't need Ginny's power to feel their rage or sorrow.

Three of them. Oh were they pissed off. Fay could almost hear the roaring, the snarling. The undiluted fury. Now, any normal person would pick up things like that and choose to walk away. fast. Fay however. Fay was intrigued. Fay moved closer and in only a few moments she pulled the cover clear and letting it fall to the side.

Inside was a maelstrom of furious lightning, wind, and hail of blue flames, red lightning, and white hail, and inside the massive glass tube it was dark and clouded with frost and condensation. Fay could hear the cracks of bodies hitting the glass occasionally trying to set themselves free.

"I'll have these," Fay said happily as she placed her fingers to the glass and pushed her face up against it. Then suddenly two cold crimson eyes pressed up against Fay the other side, peering at her. A normal girl would have staggered back in fright. Fay only looked more eager as she grinned.

"M-Mistress, please step away from the glass," Yukino quickly admonished, but it was too late.

The red eyed girl had blazed out, grounding onto Fay and exiting the glass she landed and reformed as a young woman of around nineteen in physical appearance with large firm chest and long legs. She had long wild crimson fur-like hair flaring down her back to her small tight arse, and blazing crimson eyes of a wild daemon pixilated in an animalistic sense. And her skin was literally the colour of milk. Her canines, fanged. She had a black marking below her left eye going around the eye like deep eyeshadow but ending in a lightning shape with crackled of blood red veins down her cheek.

Her fingers were longer than humans and had sharp looking nails, and her feet were longer too, bare with those same sharp looking nails almost like claws. She was wearing an exact replica of Fay's outfit even showing off her tone little tummy, and her skirt was just as tight to her arse, but she wasn't wearing shoes.

And finally the most obvious was that she had three long thin crimson furred tails shooting back from her skirt with little sparks of red static electricity within the fibres of her fur with those same little sparks in her fur like hair.

The red haired animalish girl growled out and Yukino looked close to pissing herself as it – she – went and pounced with sharp fingernails at the ready and perfect white teeth bared to tear the woman's throat out with little fangs. But she fell short as Fay nonchalantly reached out and grabbed the red-heads hair. It even felt like fur as demonic girl yelped and fell to her arse as she hit the floor.

"Bad girl," Fay said as she suddenly held a rolled up newspaper in her left hand and slapped the pretty wild girl on the nose enticing a small whimper as the wild girls fierce crimson eyes looked up watery and soft. "No. You do not try to kill any of my subjects without my permission, Sparks," she said with a smile as she gave her new pet a name. "That's right, you and your sisters shall be coming with me as my pets. And your name is now Sparks, okay?" Fay asked kindly and the wild girl looked thoughtful as all of her sparks had gone out before she smiled and nodded readily.

"Fay you can't have an Elemental Spirit as a pet," Rose said confusedly. "She looks like a person – that's just weird. Its bad enough seeing pixies in cages..."

Sparks seemed to take offence to that as she lit up into red sparks and pouted while folding her arms over her chest before pointing towards the cage holding her little sisters with her nose as they had stopped trying to get out and knelt in the nude in human form with bubbly sad eyes.

Sparks sisters were only about twelve or thirteen in human years, and apart from hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes were completely smooth with small conical breasts, and they were almost identical. If it weren't for fur and eye colour Fay wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

They both had short ruffled hair hanging over their small ears. They were just as white as their big sister, and just as pretty. However, one had snow white hair that seemed to have an always damp look to it, and the others was a pale blue and looked windswept in all directions messier than her sister.

The white haired girls eyes held a loving tint to the beautiful animalistically pixilated silver while the similarly pixilated sky blue of the blue haired girls eyes were playful and full of hope and wonder.

They also had similar marking on their faces to their big sister. The windswept girls was like a black domino mask with faint wisps of blue veins. It brought out the beautiful blue of her eyes. Her watery sister had three wavy black lines going down her right cheek and ending at her black painted lips (while both her other sisters were red) and ending before it came too close to her right eye.

Fay smiled as she placed her right hand, fingertips on the glass, and the girls quickly got up and moved away. This gave Fay a chance to see their lovely little arses and their tails before they turned to watch her.

The white haired girl's tail had very fine wispy furs and swept out long and split into three near the end where it had three curved flippper-fins for swimming. It was only at that point that Fay actually realised she also had such thin membranes between her fingers and toes that Fay almost didn't notice she had webbed fingers and toes.

The windy girl's tail was different - almost feathery in its fur, swiping out wider as it went to the end – and whereas her sisters had a bare smooth backs. This girls hair/fur/feathers slid down from the base of her skull in her hair and trailed the length of her spine to connect with her tail in such elegance and beauty both girls caught Fay's breath for a few too many moments.

"Wow, you sisters are so cute," Fay said smiling at Sparks while she managed to look proud. "The three of you are totally..." Fay couldn't quite think of the words so turned her attention back to the cage. "Well lets get you lovelies out of there," Fay said, and in that second the glass cracked and shattered into thousands of floating shards that disappeared moments later in a stream of yellow light.

The twin Elemental Spirits smiled at each other in glee, showing off sharp canines before they happily threw themselves out of their cage and into their owners loving arms where they snuggled for a few moments with Fay stroking their soft fur/hair and enjoying the nude affection of two cute twin sisters. Now Fay knew how hot she and Rose made Ginny, especially when Fay had her hair its natural colour so they looked almost identical (at least 96% identical), but these two, even with different elements they looked so alike it was really hot.

"I would love to cuddle you lovely little pets for ever," Fay said after a few thoughtful moments when she carefully pulled back from them. "But you'll have to turn into a smaller creatures for a little and when taking human form around others especially you'll need clothes."

The twins looked down at their nude bodies and their giggles were delightful like a breeze of the wind and a gentle nudge with a wave from the sea. "Lets see now, I'll call you Breeze," she said to the blue haired girl, "and you Tide," Fay finished to the white haired girl, thoughtfully naming her lovely new pets.

The twins eagerly cuddled Fay again in thanks for their lovely names and transformed into playful little white and blue furred squirrels each and bounding up into Fay's arms and climbing up to take a shoulder each, happy to have a home away from the horrible glass tank they had been held prisoners.

"For the record Mistress," Yukino quickly said. "I only bought them. I did not kidnap them. But they wouldn't calm down enough to let me free them. I'm rather fond of living. I had hoped they would have calmed down and listened to me at some point."

Fay smiled as she walked over to the woman and reaching out she pulled the woman closer and gave her a quick lingering kiss while groping at her large full tits tightly before pulling back and sucking off the woman's tongue.

"Well then I thank you as I now have such wonderful pets," Fay said as she let the woman go where she stood flustered and hot while Fay turned to her sister with a cheeky smile. "Want to – have a taste? I'm sure Yukino wont mind closing up for an hour to get to know her queen and princess do you?"

"I-I don't think she would at all," Rose stuttered slightly as she agreed as she watched the woman placing up a gone to lunch sign and locking the shop door quickly. Rose quivered a little as this would be the first time she did naughty things with a real woman – and such a beautiful and voluptuous woman twice their age.

Sparks watched, confused as her Mistress took her hand and led her out back while her Mistresses sister led the older human woman after them.

But she and her sister would enjoy this. And love their Fay and her closest girl friends more with every passing moment.


	13. Disciplines

**Fairy Black**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Disciplines**

"Fay… your pets are… faeries...!?" Ginny commented as she watched the two younger girls running around their apartment within her room while in the nude after they changed from cute little fluffy owls. "Do they know they're supposed to wear clothes?" she asked as she looked to the red haired familiar as she had transformed too, but she was in a breezy black summer dress and looked stunning in it.

"Oh they have a little trouble with creating materials," Fay said shrugging. "Sparks still has to help them. They've never had to worry about clothes when taking animal form and while in their true form they would normally be back in Arcadia – they're mainly in human-ish form to mimic us. And its girls only in Arcadia so clothes are a ceremonial thing and not mandatory like with humans."

"Well, I think, Arcadian is ridiculous – it seems super contradictory," Rose said with a shrug while Sparks shrugged along with her as she didn't seem too sure about what they were talking about.

"When did you learn Arcadian?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Its my talent, silly," Rose said with a grin before she frowned as she realised something. "Oh, right, me and Fay have a talent for languages… I guess its like you have the whole empath thing. I was surprised. I hadn't noticed, but Fay's like me too and told me all about how it works."

"You mean it's like Parseltongue?" Ginny asked in confusion while Fay had slumped down onto the couch with Sparks curling up to her right side and the twins, Breeze and Tide climbing on her for cuddles, licking her face in puppy kisses while Fay ran her fingers through their fur-ish hair and giggled while petting them lovingly.

"Kind of," Rose said happily as she led Ginny to the couch as she began explaining what her sister had told her about their abilities for language.

Rose felt kind of silly not having realised that she spoke other languages just because she had been around them long enough. But then none of the books she had read on…

Rose felt sillier that she had never once thought to find a book on Parseltongue. That might have cleared things up. If she got a decent book written by someone with a brain and not a propaganda spreading arsehole. After all not all Parselmouths could be evil. The thought was silly. And not all of Slytherins or Slytherin's descendants either.

After all, Isolt Sayre, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's founder was supposedly a descendant of Slytherin, a Parselmouth, and victim of abuse. She married and found a magical school with a muggle. Kind of ironic considering the strict laws against muggles, or nomaj knowing about The Magical Congress of the United States of America.

Rose thought on the US for a moment. That was all she really knew about MACUSA (The Magical Congress of the United States of America). She didn't know much about any other Ministry's within her own world either. In fact, she knew slightly more about the Sanctuary's than any other of her people outside of the UK.

She would have to remedy her lacklustre knowledge about something that should probably be common knowledge to her and everyone in the UK Ministry territory. And maybe someday she would make sure arseholes like Dumbledore didn't stop her people learning about the rest of the world.

She might have had to look outside of her Ministry for that though; and she was certain Dumbledore would have to be put in his place first or the old fool would stop her. The outside world gave too many people too many options to escape out of this droll and vicious cycle and Dumbledore wouldn't like that.

It made Rose wonder though. Did other magical communities ignore hers like hers ignored theirs? Heck, her Magical World ignored others of the same magical types. But did the other magical worlds know about arseholes like Voldemort and Dumbledore. Did her Magical World know about other Magical Worlds dick heads?

Voldemort couldn't be the only one.

Did MACUSA or China or France or Japan have freaking Dark racist wizards, witches, mage, sorcerers – or whatever they wanted to be called, murdering innocent people and going unopposed like Voldemort was in the UK? Or maybe there were other powerful witches like Fay kicking bad-guy butt.

Rose turned from Ginny while stroking her fingers through Breeze's soft downy fur as she curled up between Ginny and Rose varying for attention as she made a soft rustling sound with a gentle swirl of clean, fresh air around them.

The naked Nature Spirit was kind of turning Rose on; she was certain Ginny was burning; she could feel it as her girlfriend wasn't very good at holding her power back when she was in the mood – and the hornier she got the more she projected, which made Rose and Fay hornier – it was a never ending cycle because she then felt their horniness, which got her hornier.

Fay had Sparks resting to her side while Tide was curled up on Fay's lap happily napping with a soft purring hum like a tidal melody emanating from deep within her chest with contentment.

"Fay… do other Magicians know about us?" Rose asked thoughtfully while Fay turned to her. "I don't mean you and me personally; I mean us as in the Ministry's of Magic?"

Fay shrugged. "I don't know about all of their people but I think generally, yes… well the Sanctuary's do anyway. I don't think they like In-between mage like me," she replied while shrugging. "This cute woman I met a few years ago with some silly Bridge Troll, or River Troll, or whatever you want to call them said she killed a whole murder squad of Death Eaters attacking a town near Birmingham back during Voldemort's first rise. But they couldn't wage open war as only a very few of their kind have the ability to teleport. So they would be late to most things and capturing them in ward nets meant knowing where they were going to be first.

"But this woman had some kick arse skills, a wicked cool sword, and this arse you would just want too… well she was cool; almost as cool as a ninja would be – even had the whole walking – or running up walls thing – not a Sanctuary mage or anything, but she adheres to their laws – well within moral reason of course."

"She must have been old enough to be our mother," Rose said teasingly. "And you were younger than you are now – you are a naughty big sister."

"Old enough to be our grandmother, actually," Fay corrected to their surprise. "The more concentrated the magic that runs through your veins the longer you stay young and live. I don't think Voldemort or Dumbledore found that out for a very long time or they would still be young looking. They likely see other magical humans inferior to them so didn't think they had anything to offer because they're both douchebag idiots.

"You see, sorcery like theirs, now stuck that way because of age, is flexible but using a wand constantly dilutes the magic as it makes it so much easier to use – its kind of cheating. Sure, most wizards and witches will live twice as long as the average Mortal, Nomaj, or Muggle – whatever name you want to use – but even the shittiest Mage from Sanctuary law will live two or three times as long as that without even trying that hard – hence - shittiest.

"Dumbledore probably has another sixty or seventy years in him," Fay finished thoughtfully while Ginny and Rose stared at her in shock.

"We could live for hundreds of years?" Rose asked slowly.

Fay shrugged with a nod. "You can stay young for hundreds of years. The woman I met was in her seventies and still looked twenty. I bet in a hundred years she'll still look the same."

"How do we get this started!?" Rose demanded as staying young for a very long time sounded awesome.

"Just not relying on your wand like I've been teaching you both is step one," Fay said while shrugging. "And it would be helpful to specialise in a branch of magic and flood yourselves with that type of magic as your main field. You know, pick something that suits you and without a silly magical stick be a freaking goddess at it."

"What about you?" Ginny asked. "You're awesome at everything anyway."

"I know, but I do have a speciality, silly," Fay replied with a wide smile. "Enhancement and amplification magic," she said with a sheepish blush. "I kind of have a habit of playing ignorant because it bridges people into a false sense of safety around me. How else do you think I could actually shatter a ship in half? And it's a really difficult branch of magic because it goes into other spells or my body to make me stronger, faster-."

"Whoa… how? Teach me!" Rose begged with wide eyes full of hope. "If I could do that… together we could be unstoppable."

"Well, I suppose," Fay said while shrugging. "But you might not have an affinity for it like me."

"How do we find out?" Rose asked.

Fay smiled as her phone appeared in her hand. "The Legacy had told me what types of magic I could specialise in to optimise my awesomeness," Fay said. "So she'll be able to tell the both of you what types of magic to try. Just pick one. Don't try to be a Jill of all trades or you'll be a Master of none. It's why I use Symbology as my secondary. And I chose my Mastery, which even I'm still working on because I wouldn't have to master anything else if I could enhance what I can do.

"I may have said that using a wand is cheating," Fay said sheepishly, "but-."

"What you do is so cheating too," Rose accused laughingly. "Then what about in the wand shop…?"

"My power has outgrown them," Fay replied with a shrug. "And that's without enhancement. As I said – magic will increase and flow stronger and fiercer – more concentrated through your blood when you choose a discipline and don't use your twigs."

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Rose and Ginny said together.

Fay grinned as she flipped through a few screens on her phone and found the correct app. Clicking on it, it opened a page to a green swirl of liquid on screen like a screensaver.

"Okay, just prick your finger and drop the blood on the screen," Fay said holding the screen up for them to see.

"We don't have a pin," Ginny said nervously.

"Here," Fay said as she reached over and took Ginny's hand in hers. Ginny gasped and Fay's thumbnail sliced through Ginny's pointer fingertip and placed it to the screen.

The screen seemed to absorb the tiny drops of blood before Fay let Ginny take her hand back. Then they watched while Ginny stemmed the blood in her mouth as the blood floated within the screen and started swirling round with just one word.

 _Enchantress_

"Wow, only one, but I suppose that should have been obvious with your power," Fay said while Rose and Ginny only stared in confusion. "Well, you're already very enchanting."

"Wow, okay, me next," Rose said eagerly giving her hand to Fay once Fay cleared the screen by shaking her phone and it returned to its swirling green screensaver.

"Okay," Fay said as her nail broke the skin on Rose's finger and Rose flinched, but eagerly placed her finger to the screen and watch it absorb the drop of blood.

This time there was more than just one word.

 _Augmented Enhancer_

 _Elemental_

 _Enchantress_

 _Healer_

 _Necromancer_

 _Psychic_

 _Symbologist_

"Wow," Fay said in surprise. "You have the same as me," she said laughingly. "You see, I chose the top one as my main practice because I realised if I mastered that as my discipline I wouldn't need to work very hard on anything but symbology, and other potential talents weren't out of my grasp either.

"But even given a thousand years we could never come close to mastering symbology, so that's a moot point. But the others, sure, one or two… but choose to be an Augmented Enhancer and master that… then we just need knowledge rather than any skill in the other fields, and we enhance and augment and we could do anything."

"Like fly without a broom?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Exactly," Fay agreed. "Or lift something ridiculously heavy with levitation magic."

"And break it into pieces?" Ginny asked with a nod while Fay smiled at her. "So what is an enchantress exactly?"

"You know how I can take your empathic gifts and feed it back to you?" Fay asked and Ginny nodded. "That's an enchantment. Being able to manipulate other beings, enchanting items, giving them special properties or abilities. It runs into other field that link up with charms. You could enchant me or Rose with power-ups - buffering our power… or yourself even."

"Wow… that sounds almost as useful as your power," Ginny said once she thought about it and she was liking the idea of becoming an enchantress. "And with my empathic abilities I could probably do much more than a normal enchantress."

"Exactly," Fay agreed. "That's the spirit, love," she said leaning over and giving Ginny's lips a lingering kiss before pulling back as her phone disappeared and she continued stroking Tide's hair as she leaned back into her seat.

Ginny smiled as she stroked Breeze's hair with Rose while Fay startled as as Sparks started nuzzling her neck, kissing and suckling to entice a sweet groan from her owner.

"So did you bring back something to eat?" Ginny asked hopefully while Fay's mouth was invaded by Sparks's tongue. "Umm… Rose?" she asked as she gulped as she realised Fay was much too busy.

Rose grinned and rolled her eyes at her sister and hopped up from her chair where she skipped over to the front door where they left their bags.

"Yep," she readily agreed as she picked up one of the many plastic bags. "We've eaten, so we got you some chicken chow mein and rice with some strawberry pudding for desert."

"Thanks," Ginny said as she took the bag and looked inside. "Maybe I should spread the pudding all over you and lick it off," she suggested with a raised eyebrow while pulling out her dinner and a plastic fork and started chowing down.

"Oh, I think we would both enjoy that," Rose said with a grin as she picked up another bag and pulled out two small sealed boxes with mobile phones within. "But look what Fay bought us. She said she'll enchant them for us..." she paused and smiled. "Wow, that will be your chance to see some proper enchanting for you to begin your lessons."

"Eh-huh!" Ginny mumbled between mouthfuls of food while Rose placed the phones on the table and stole her sisters lips as Sparks trailed her tongue down her owners neck.

Ginny gulped down some food as she watched as Rose's arse was pointed up at her, her skirt ridding up and showing her tight pantie-clad butt as Tide surprisingly reached up and started squeezing Rose's crouch across her knickers from where she curled up on Fay's lap.

Gulping down more food, Ginny felt herself soaking through her knickers and shorts when she startled as Breeze started nipping at her neck, pushing her soft little body tightly against Ginny's and unbuttoning Ginny's blouse.

Ginny's shirt was soon open as Breeze pulled back to look with her clear blue eyes and a cute fangy smile as she pulled, tugging Ginny's bra up over her tits and squeezing at them while panting and licking her lips she dived in sucking on each stiff nipple in turn.

Almost dropping her food Ginny let out a whimper. However, while Breeze too advantage of her, Ginny enjoyed every delighted suckle as she shakily continued her food and watched as her girlfriend and her girlfriends twin sister made out, suckling each others tongues with such love that it made Ginny's heart thud painfully knowing how long they had been apart. Too long.

Finishing the last of her food, Ginny threw the containers to the floor and ran her right fingers through Breeze's hair, holding her tight to her right tit while reaching over her free hand and groping at Rose's tight arse, pushing her thumb into her arsecheeks with her knickers while Tide continued squeezing Rose's fanny through the front of her knickers.


	14. Express

**Fairy Black**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Express**

"They're not here." Fay smiled thoughtfully as she let her emerald eyes scan the train platform. But other than the huge scarlet stream train and the brown coloured carriages, students mulling around saying 'bye' and all that jargon to parents; Fay couldn't see them anywhere.

Rose shrugged as she let her matching emerald eyes scan the crowds of students. Fay didn't have to say who she was talking about for her twin sister to understand. Rose had honestly not expected them to turn up. They would be at a disadvantage should Fay choose to strike or kidnap them or something. Dumbledore couldn't risk anything like that happening as it would ruin his future schemes.

Not that Rose believed that any of Dumbledore's schemes would ever see the light of going to plan. Fay was a cunning young lady and destroying people's evil plans was likely going to be a huge part of her CV (if she ever wanted a normal job some day in the future).

"I wouldn't have thought they would turn up," Rose said with a shrug as she looked her sister over.

Fay had her hair black again. It was cut short at the back while shaggy in neat disarray on top, hanging low down her ears and over her shoulders and around over her forehead. She looked very Rose-like. Although, Rose's hair was longer as it hung down to her lower neck as Fay was good at working new styles. Rose's hair had slight crinkles and was clipped out of her eyes with a cute twisted braid tied to her right, holding her hair to cover her famous scar, and hanging to her right to her breast.

Both Fay and Rose were wearing near matching outfits, which was getting them a lot of curious stares. They wore tight form hugging beige cargo trousers with Fay wearing a tight black tee shirt and a cream leather jacket that didn't quite reach her waist with Rose wearing a white tee shirt and a matching jacket that was black. Last, they were both wearing matching black belts and half boots and had their wands in holsters hidden up their right sleeve (Fay), and left sleeve (Rose).

And though, Rose had her left ear pierced twice in her lobes with silver studs, and her right just the one. Fay had pierced Rose's ears for her with a piercing gun, but Rose was a little too chicken to get any other part of her ears pierced other than her lobes.

Fay had two silver hoops in the top back of her right ear with two studs in her lobes, and on her left, she had four going down her ear from the top with a double bar stud with the covenants symbol in her earlobe. And last, but certainly not least, Fay wore her pendant around her neck on a black cord.

Ginny was with them, looking around as she had a light blush on her cheeks as she stood between the two stunning identical twin girls wearing a black robe over her normal clothes: blue jeans and black tee shirt with white trainers.

Ginny's parents (well mother) would bitch forever if she pierced her ears even once, which was a shame as her girlfriends' piercings looked so cool (and she liked to think that she had the courage to have some piercings in the tops of her ears. Fay had tried to get her to pierce a nipple, but even Fay would do that, so Ginny had given her a blank 'no'.

It was unfortunate for Ginny as she had to be a 'proper' witch (as her somewhat racist mother put it) for her trip to school as her mother was being such a bitch, as they had travelled to the train station via magical floo fire, so she didn't need to look so 'muggle', (even without some cool piercings, she still had her covenant watch).

The three girls had let their elemental spirit familiars find their own way to the school, as that was easier than placing them in animal form in some cages or something as mean as that.

Fay had decided that she, Rose, and Ginny would each get to have one of the spirit girls as Fay wasn't sure she was responsible enough to take care of three pets, so she gave Tide to Rose, and Breeze to Ginny as presents, which Breeze, and Tide were thankfully happy with, and kept Sparks for herself.

"I kind of feel out of place between you two," Ginny said looking her girlfriends over. "You're lucky enough to be able to tell my mum to fuck off when she expected you to dress like 'respectable' witches," she complained again with a sigh. "But…" she trailed off as she looked around at other students with a frown. "Why is everyone wearing robes? Even muggle-born's who must have come through the muggle entrance."

Rose frowned as she looked around while Fay only shrugged. "I never noticed before," Rose said. "But that is strange. Maybe it's a bit of bastardised magic to make them bow down to arseholes lore?" she suggested thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Fay interrupted with a smug grin. "The only lore that matters from here on out is mine. And that is the Lore of Awesome!"

"Somebody plans on taking over our Magical World, and being smug about it," Rose suggested jokingly. "Not that you would have much in the way of resistance."

"Indeed, little sister, indeed," Fay agreed in mock sadness. "Well, anyway; let's find a place on the train," she said as she turned to look at Ginny. "Gin, your family are ridiculously tardy. Are they like that with everything, or was that a one off?"

"I think it's an artform of theirs," she replied sheepishly. "I think they just enjoy making it with barely enough time to spare. So, we should get on the train before it leaves without us," she added as they noticed the platform was clearing of people.

"Good point," Fay said as they heard the last call whistle and quickly pulled open the nearest train door to climbed on.

Fay let Rose and Ginny on before her when she paused and stepped left as a white light splashed into the carriage. The light spread and slammed the train door closed before she could hop on just as the last whistle sounded and the train slowly started moving.

Ginny and Rose looked out at Fay while she looked behind her. She turned to look at Ginny and her sister and made a one-moment gesture before turning back to the large group of men and women left on the platform while the last few straggling parents had already started clearing out fearfully, so Fay didn't feel she was going to get any help.

Fay almost laughed as she smiled. "Hello," she chimed cheerily. "You are certainly not Death Eaters, or you would have attacked before Rose got on the train – or you could think I'm Rose, but that doesn't seem likely because you were watching us, trying to make sure you got me.

"So, you must be Dumbledore minions. Order of the Obedient Bastards!" she said happily while they bristled. "The pleasure is of course all yours, and I am feeling generous. So, I'll let you walk away as long as you do so now. Because if you stay I'm going to hurt you."

"You don't scare us!" Their leader turned out to be a large black guy. "You're just a foolish little girl without any magical training."

Fay chuckled as she clicked the fingers of her left hand and ignited a blazing blue ball of fire. "No buddy. You're the foolish little girl without any magical training," she mocked happily. She had missed getting into fights, so this was quite the treat. "I could burn you all and it wouldn't bother me one bit. Watching you dissolve into dust!"

"Get her!" the man said. "Dumbledore wants this bitch in chains! We have to safe Potter from her!"

"You will all stay away from my sister!" Fay suddenly hissed as she went from bright warmth to arctic cold when they went to take steps forward; they paused as the wind picked up.

Fay moved as the flames in her hand snuffed out. She flew forward and grabbed the large black man by the throat while she floated high enough to be at eye level as she squeezed, and he gasped for breath, struggling in-vane to get her off.

"Now there's the fear!" Fay said coldly. "You and your beloved dictator are never having my sister!" she said coldly with deathly quiet. "And you're about to die for your beloved enslaving piece of filth!"

"Miss. Noire, I presume?"

Fay wasn't startled but she looked round to see another group of men and women, led by a nice-looking older woman with greying red hair. And these ones were all wearing a robe uniform.

"Or do you go by Potter here?" the woman asked as her cool green eyes slid to the man Fay was choking, as Fay hadn't realised that she had lift him half a foot off the ground and he had stopped struggling while he was losing the fight to stay conscious.

"Noire," Fay replied. "Fay Noire," she added in a James Bond sort of way. "And you might be…?" she asked but awaited no answer as she continued. "Not more of Dumbledore's pathetically obedient slaves, are you? No?"

"No," she agreed coolly. "I'm his boss," she said gesturing to the man losing the fight to stay awake. "Well. He's going to get the sack once he's coherent enough that he understands what he's done wrong. Messing with the Queen of the Covenant wasn't very wise of him. But he seems to enjoy a good game of Dumbledore Says."

Fay turned her attention back to the man and let him go as she resisted the urge to smile. The large man hit the floor with a crash as he gasped desperately for breath, whimpering and crying in pain with a huge bruise marking his throat.

"Hmm; I thought he had the air of a bent cop," Fay commented.

"Kingsley!" the woman said coldly as she drew her wand with her fellows copying suit. "You and your little gang are under arrest for attempted assault and kidnap!"

"N-no!" he gasped out pointing up at Fay. "She-she. She won't leave Rosette Potter. The Girl-Who-Lived. Her-her parents want this thing kept away from their daughter-!" That was the last he managed to say as he suddenly found himself flung across the platform and knocking himself out on a far wall.

Fay looked up as she saw it was one of Dumbledore's minions that attacked him with anger in her deep bluey purple eyes.

"Tonks!" one of the men said in shock. "You traitor!" he hissed out as he went for his wand, but he was too late.

Fay watched in confused curiosity as the real magical cops went and captured all of Dumbledore's minions with relative ease and a nice bit of violence; Fay liked that.

Only the young woman who stunned Kingsley was left alone as she moved to the boss lady's side. She was quite the looker with deep purple hair and a fine body hidden away within her robes.

"Wow; a sexy spy," Fay sung smilingly turning to the 'boss' woman. "And you must be Amelia Bones. I'm impressed. I hadn't known that Dumbledore and his cult were on anyone's radar. Especially with this business dealing with Voldemort and his merry band of terrorists."

"Well; it's not easy," Amelia said coolly as she made a gesture and her people started clearing out Dumbledore's minions leaving Amelia and Tonks alone with Fay. "Dumbledore is a slippery little basket case," she said while eying Fay up and down as the girl finally drifted back down to her feet. "You look so like your sister its strange. But now I believe is the right time to strike against Dumbledore. He has no one's best interests but his own.

"You may not be aware, but I believe that at the least, Lily is not herself," she continued. "James – possibly, but I couldn't tell. I never really met him much. There's only a couple of people who would know for sure, and one is an escaped convict, which makes me curious about looking into his illegal imprisonment.

"But I believe it is a safe bet that both of your parents are under Dumbledore's magic. And Dumbledore wants your sister. We cannot allow him to get her back; no matter what we have to do, but it looks like you're quite capable of protecting her."

"Yeah," Fay said slowly. "I already know that our parents have been enslaved by that filthy old cunt! And I'm going to rip his world apart before I do the same to him. And the more I hear the more likely it is that Sirius was sent to Azkaban to silence him. But I must go. If the old man sent them for me; he'll have someone on the train to bother Rose."

"Do you need a broom-?" Amelia asked but trailed to a stop as Fay lifted from the ground, shot into the air and streaked off after the train with an ear-splitting boom. "Of course not. The new Queen of the Covenant is much too gifted for something as trivial as a flying broomstick."

Onboard the Hogwarts express, Rose and Ginny had given up trying to force open the train door and Rose growled in anger.

"It's some messed up crap, Dumbledore's pulling," Rose said with a sigh. "Bastard can't even leave us alone until we're at school."

"She won't be long, right?" Ginny said reasonably. "I mean; she can fly without a broom. Can she fly fast enough to catch the train after beating those cultists up?"

"I don't think she's ever mentioned how fast she can fly," Rose said thoughtfully. "But she'll get here," she finished as she looked around the empty corridor. "I'm surprised your shithead brother isn't here with a gang of baby cultists though."

Ginny looked around in surprise. "Wow. You're right. That is strange," she agreed strangely concerned. "Do you think that the arseholes pissed somebody else off and got detained getting their arses kicked?"

"Possibly," Rose agreed thoughtfully. "Well, come on. If Fay is going to catch up; she'll have to board the train from the back carriage."

Ginny nodded in agreement as she followed her lover. They kept their wits about them for trouble. However, they had only moved a couple of carriages on when their eyes widened in shock as they found Ginny's brother and friends all stuffed into a compartment, bloodied and unconscious as Fay was closing and sealing the door after she unceremoniously lobbed the last boy inside.

Fay was happily humming a tune as she tapped the glass window and the glass turned pitch black making it impossible to see inside.

"Well. Another disappointing tussle with losers," Fay commented sadly as she entered the bathroom opposite the compartment but left the door open as she was only washing her hands. "I'll be with you girls in a moment. Just getting rid of the cooties!"

"What happened with those Dumblelights?" Rose asked in confusion as she poked her head into the bathroom. "And how did you get here so fast?"

Fay smiled at Rose through the mirror above the sink. "Amelia Bones turned up and arrested them all," she answered as she pulled out some paper towels and dried her hands before joining her lovers in the corridor. "And I can fly pretty fast when I have too. But I can also teleport while flying, so once I caught up I just teleported onboard. The wards are pretty-flimsy.

"I kind of appeared in front of those losers," she finished while gesturing the compartment full of arseholes as she tossed her paper towels in the bin. "They attacked me at Ronald's scream of 'stop her'. Then I kicked their arses. They were really magically pathetic."

"Oh," Rose said with an impish shrug. "We… okay then," she said unable to think of anything as she turned to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Did my mum and dad stick around to get arrested?" she chose to ask, somewhat concerned; not as much for her parents as she was about what that would mean for her.

Fay laughed as she shook her head and pulled Ginny into her arms. "Don't think silly things. We've always got your back. You're a covenant witch, Gin; you'll be coming home with Rose and I at Christmas, and Summer to our new and awesome stronghold anyway. You are ours so don't go moping about something like that.

"If your parents care so little about you; then that's their problem," she said as she let Ginny go and gave her a beaming smile. "We'll take care of you for ever. Because Rose and I, love you soooo much."

"Thanks," Ginny said shyly lowering her head, but it was obvious she had a wide grin on her lips.

"Well, let's go find a place to sit," Rose said while giving Ginny a reassuring grin and taking her hand and Ginny squeezed it tight.

Fay laughed lightly as she led her sister and Ginny through the train towards the back. They got some looks as they passed carriages, but nobody bothered them.

It wasn't until the back of the last carriage that they finally came across a compartment that Fay wanted to share with the occupants: four beauties. Two hot blonde sisters; a girl with short cropped brown hair and a dark-skinned girl.

Fay pulled the compartment door open and stepped inside. "Good morning, Felicity!" Fay greeted the dark-skinned girl with an eager grin.

Felicity almost fell over herself to stand, brushing down her crumpled black robe and straightening her glasses.

"G-good morning," Felicity quickly said while standing to attention and wearing a golden coloured bracelet around her wrist with several different charms, but it was the silver charm with the covenants symbol that would catch most people's attention.

"Hi," Fay said while turning to the three other girls and smiling while they looked confounded by their friend's odd behaviour. "I'm Fay Noire, Queen of the Covenant of Witches."

The remaining three girls stiffened in their seats slightly but otherwise made no move to show Fay the same respect and reverence as Felicity; no matter how hard Felicity glared at them.

"Wow, cuties have game," Fay say as she slumped into the seat opposite them with Rose and Ginny sitting with her, and after an uncertain moment Felicity retook her seat. "So, you three think you're above saying hello to us?"

"We're not giving no stupid, Potter the satisfaction!" the younger of the two blondes said. "We're Slytherins – not whatever the heck you'll be, and I'm not risking my life just because you're supposed to be the new Queen and mum loves you."

"That's Astoria Greengrass," Rose instructed Fay, "and her sister, Daphne," she gestured the slightly older blonde, "and their friend Tracey Davis."

"Well… no satisfaction, huh, Tori?" Fay asked smilingly as they had been told that Astoria was especially stubborn and wouldn't just listen to her mother and didn't miss the wince as Fay gave her a nickname.

"No," she agreed. "You're not strong at all. Why would we answer to a weakling? It could get us killed. Or worse."

"I see," Fay said smilingly. "So, how about a wager, ladies?" she suggested with raised eyebrows. "If you win we'll leave you alone. But if I win; I get to seal off this compartment, darken the glass in the door, and you four will have to give us lap dances while stripping naked."

"W-what?" Daphne asked as her cool expression melted into embarrassment while all four of them blushed up a storm.

"I'll sweeten the deal," Fay agreed with a shrug. "Not only will we leave you alone, but I'll personally give you ten thousand galleons," she said which caused their eyes to widen. "Each," she added with a sly grin.

"Okay!" Tracey finally answered for her friends. "My families not poor, but they're not rich either. I could buy all sorts of things with that kind of money. But we get to choose how you prove your so-called power, deal?"

"Tracey!" Daphne complained. "You can't just-."

"Come on Daph," she interrupted. "You know you want that money too. So, what if your mum gets annoyed. Potter's the same age as us. There's no way she could be that powerful."

Astoria nodded in agreement. "Totally, ten grand each, Daph!"

Daphne sighed and looked to Felicity. The dark-skinned girl shrugged.

"Okay, deal," Daphne agreed with a sly grin. "Do something so ridiculously incredible that would make Dumbledore look like a rank amateur," she said so smugly while Tracey and Astoria grinned.

"What would you consider so incredible?" Fay asked thoughtfully.

Daphne shrugged. "I haven't seen something like that before, so I wouldn't know."

"Okay," Fay shrugged making the other girls blink at her in surprise as she stood up and turned to the outside window and wall of the carriage.

Fay placed the fingertips of her right and to the glass. Then the glass and wall shattered into jigsaw shaped pieces letting in the wind and sound while the four new girls cried out and screeched as they watched in shock.

The pieces flowed and floated, speeding along with the train without falling behind for several mesmerising moments as the girls got over their terror and watched as the pieces reformed and changed, melting into liquid before Fay finally tugged her hand back and the liquid pieces pulled back into wall like jelly, blobbing and wobbling, solidifying as the window streamed and bulged back into shape.

If the six other girls hadn't seen it with their own eyes they would have never believed it; never have known that anyone could do something so incredible while making it look so effortless. It was like she asked the wall and window kindly whether they could do something awesome for her to impress her new friends.

Smirking, Fay retook her seat. "Was that incredible enough?" Fay asked smugly. "And I didn't even use one of your silly little sticks."

"I think we would be lying if we didn't call that incredible," Tracey reluctantly agreed. "But you weren't serious about us giving you three lap-dances, were you?"

"I was totally serious," Fay said as she clicked the fingers of her left hand sealing the compartment while the glass in the door went pitch black. "Now get to wiggling those cute little bodies and removing your clothes," she ordered smugly.

"But-." Daphne tried to say as Felicity surprisingly stood while looking humiliated but determined, and possibly horny. Certainly horny. And very eager, no matter that she tried to hide it.

"Fay!" Ginny suddenly interrupted while looking concerned, which was a surprise as she was looking eagerly at the Slytherin girls a moment before.

"What's the matter?" Fay asked as she turned to the red head.

"It's Luna!" Ginny said in surprise. "I'm normally more attune to people I care about. It means I can sometimes tell without concentrating when they're stressed or scared as long as they're close enough and Luna is close."

Fay stood without a second's hesitation and in one stride she pulled the door open breaking her spells the glasses pant-job faded away. And just as she finished pulling the door open a small blonde girl in dark grey robes and faraway sky-blue eyes ran straight into her protective arms. Fay only had a moment to look the girl over as she held her tightly, finding her bottlecap necklace and earrings endearingly cute on her.

However, the moment Fay looked up a huge gorilla of a boy skidded to an instant stop as he ran into the bottom of Fay's right boot as her leg stretched up at a perfect angle, flooring him in a very unmanly screech as he went down grabbing at his nose and crying as he fell to the floor outside of the compartment.

And a near identical boy managed to stop a moment later and dived to the floor as the compartment door, which had been sliding closed of its own accord went sailing down the corridor, shattering into compartment doors, as Fay brought her leg back and shattered it out of its wheels and out of the door frame as the frame shattered and buckled.

The door bounced down the corridor almost hitting a startled out of breath weasel of a boy with slicked back blonde hair as he came to a wide-eyed stop while Fay slowly lowered her leg and placed her foot back on the ground.

Fay tilted her head up to stare down the boys as the large one stood helping his bloody nosed friend up and away from his attacker. Fay's expression was cold and crewel, and it scared the life out of the boys. The boys seemed unable to move as if Fay held their minds prisoner within their own heads.

"She is mine!" Fay said with such cold detachment that they flinched while Luna curled within Fay's arms lovingly while Fay held her tightly in her left arm. "Go near her again. Or any of my girls. And I will make you beg me to kill you."

"Run!" Fay ordered after a few more moments of glaring.

The three boys didn't need telling a second time as Fay's one word seemed to make them jump and they scrambled over themselves and each other to get away. It only took one searching look from Fay for students peeking through compartment doors to quickly duck away.

Fay took a few moments while cuddling her new friend before she moved back into the compartment full, and with a slight tugging motion with her right hand the buckled and broken door at the end of the corridor melted and pooled, shooting back towards the compartment like elastic springing back, unbuckling the damage it caused before finally moulding back into place and solidifying.

Taking her seat Fay pulled Luna down onto her lap where she snuggled as Luna was slightly shorter than her.

"Okay," Astoria said after a few quiet moments. "Mum wasn't overestimating your power," she said slowly and sighed in relief as Fay was smiling, which she would take as a good sign. "So, shall we dance for you now? Do you have some kind of music magic or something, so we can get the rhythm?"

Fay looked at her in surprise for a few moments before she burst into laughter before Rose and Ginny followed suit, but the other Slytherins and Luna looked unsure, though Luna did have a loving smile as she looked at Fay.

"Not magic, but I do have music," Fay replied laughingly. "But I think we can just let you put this in an I.O.U. for now as those arseholes kind of ruined the mood. But I do have our new seer, so it all worked out in the end."

"I've been waiting for you ever since I saw you choose to go and investigate those Death Eaters," Luna said with a dreamy lilt to her voice. "When you and Rose discovered each other; the future changed completely and absolutely. It has never done it like this before. The only time its ever done something strange was a few times a little while back when the future disappeared."

"You only see your timeline?" Fay asked in concern.

Luna nodded. "Yes. And no. I sometimes see greater and further reaching things. I thought I was going to die for a short while until I saw more. I didn't want to worry Rosette or Ginevra," she said quickly as she saw they were going to say something in worry. "It didn't take me long to realise that we were all going to die. The Earth Mother was waking up. She was going to destroy us all."

"Gaia?" Fay asked in surprise while Luna nodded.

"And the Titans a few years before that," Luna added. "And Set just after that. And it's been happening again with Ragnarök. And someone else, but I do not know her mythology and my sight doesn't show me that. But at the moment they don't seem that pressing."

"… that pressing!?" Tracey asked in horror. "We just found out you're a seer and that mythological gods have and are trying to destroy the world! How is that not pressing?"

"Someone always seems to stop them," Luna said reasonably. "… eventually," she added with a smile. "I can see the future, normally only mine, but it's based-on choice. Its forever moving and changing based on the choices I make, and that of those around me. It is the same for further reaching sight. Once the right choices are made by certain people the world and future will come back into my sight."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Felicity said shyly. "But then we have You-Know-Who and Dumbledore to contend with."

"Well. Anyway," Fay said with a sheepish grin. "Who were those douchebags and why were they chasing you, Luna?"

"That was Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyal," Rose answered for her. "They're wannabe Death Eaters so they're always bullying someone because they're arseholes."

"They're also, Slytherins," Daphne said with a sigh. "So, they're going to be complete arseholes to us."

"After I put them in their place and told them to stay away from you?" Fay asked.

"They're persistent," Daphne said. "And the head of Slytherin House is a bastard and is close to the Malfoy family. He'll protect that little twat no matter what he does, and Dumbledore protects him, so they could both get away with anything."

"I'll fucking bury them both," Fay replied coldly. "Nobody threatens my girls!" she said sending a cool shiver down all their spines. "Plus, destroying arseholes is a hobby of mine."

"And you are good at it," Luna said brightly before turning to the Slytherins. "You shouldn't worry because as of this moment, our beloved Fairy is going to become a Slytherin with you and they will fear her more than any other."

"Fay!" Rose winged. "I wanted you to bring all of the Dumblelights down first! Gryffindor needs sorting out!"

Fay turned to her while Luna snuggled her face into the right of Fay's neck, breathing in her delightful scent. "Rose. You can deal with those losers without me. But these four girls need me more. And two of them are our god-sisters… is god sister a thing?" she asked as she looked around the compartment thoughtfully.

"Don't look at us," Astoria said while shrugging. "I don't know, but I would think we would be more like real sisters, or cousins at the least."

"Okay," Fay said shrugging thoughtfully before letting a cool grin spread to her lips and Luna didn't need encouraging as she slid off Fay's lap as the queen clicked her fingers, resealing the room and blackening the door window.

"But I think I'll calling in my I.O.U now," Fay continued as her phone appeared in her hand and she started searching for a song. "We have quite a long ride ahead of us, so we may as well have some fun. And there's four of you and four of us. Felicity; you dance for Rose; Daphne, you're Ginny's, Tracey is for Luna, and Astoria, you're totally mine."

The four Slytherin girls looked at each other with bright red cheeks before turning to the girls they had to strip for while dancing sexily. They almost stood as one as the music slowly started to fill the train compartment.

 _ **to be continued…**_


	15. Family

**Fairy Black**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Family**

Hayate had been in a wheelchair for as long as she could remember, and always felt so lonely even when she had her mum and dad. She had a white western appearance, but she had been found all alone when she was small, left in Japan. Left with nothing she didn't even know her birth name if she had ever been given one by her birth mother.

She had always wondered who her birth mother was. Whether she was nice. Whether she had a reason to leave her all alone. But the worst thought was that she was dead. Hayate didn't give her blood-father much thought like that, but her mother. Mothers were supposed to love their daughters unconditionally.

That was in the mother-daughter rule book.

When Hayate was discovered, she was taken in to child services, and luckily a very nice couple took her in to their home and loved her, looking after her very well, and they had taken great care to adopted her soon after.

However, Hayate was now twelve and was left alone in the world; her adoptive parents passing on from this world. But she had a generous weekly snippet coming in from somewhere, not completely sure on where the money came from, or who sponsored her to live alone; she was grateful, and it was generous enough to buy her what she needed, clothes, food, books and the like since she owned the house outright thankfully.

Her adoptive parents were not around any more, so she had felt so alone in her nice suburb house. It had felt too big just for her. At least she was warm and still had a home, and wasn't in an orphanage somewhere.

Hayate tried to go to school every day to get her education, but she was sick and weak, and sometimes couldn't make it in because she needed to go to the hospital, but her doctor was really nice, and she liked her a lot.

However, when these girls and a 'dog' appeared one day: a few weeks ago now. Everything changed, and Hayate was happy. They arrived just to look after her. Hayate felt tears in her eyes just thinking of that wonderful day and how happy the memory made her feel.

There were three girls. They were Signum: she was nice, but sharp witted sometimes. Hayate thought she worked at whatever it was she did too hard, and was about anywhere from 16 to 19; much too young to push herself so much. But Hayate appreciated everything Signum did for her and the other two, and the dog too of course.

Shamal was the oldest. Hayate thought she had to be in her early twenties: twenty two or three at the most, and she was just as pretty as Signum. But she had a motherly big sister vibe, and looked after everyone. She was really smart and helped Hayate with her homework when she could. It was nice because it helped the wheelchair bound girl keep up with her studies-even though they weren't sure how long Hayate could continue going to school, which was a very sad thought.

Hayate did like school and some of the girls tried to be nice and help her when they could. But she supposed it could be some trouble with her wheelchair, so she couldn't blame them for wanting to run around and play without having to worry about the sick girl dragging them down. She supposed it would have been nice to make a close girl friend at school to talk with and have lots of fun, but she shouldn't get herself down; the girls at school tried their best to include her.

Then there was their dog, Zafria. She was huge; like a sabre toothed dog or something. She had purple fur and fluffy white mane around her neck. Though she was nice too, and could actually speak like a person. But her friends didn't know Hayate knew that secret, but she had overheard her, but that was so awesome, and she wouldn't ever tell anyone.

Then last, but certainly not least was Hayate's best friend, Vita. It was great having a best friend finally. Vita worried about Hayate so much it was nice to have someone love her like that after her mum and dad – well Vita was small and feisty: quick to fight would be a great way to describe her. But she was fun and slept in Hayate's bed with her, as their house only had two bedrooms, and Signum and Shamal shared the other together while Zafria stayed in the living room area.

Hayate didn't mind sharing with Vita. She was a nice room-mate, and it was great sharing with her. Vita snuggled up to Hayate making her feel warm and comforted at night, and she found that was a nice change from being alone. It was also amusing the crazy antics that Vita managed to get up to, and didn't realise she was 'misbehaving'.

Vita was always looking out for Hayate, but she was short, and though Hayate wasn't sure how old Vita was, she must have been a few years younger than her-maybe nine if she were to guess. Hayate hadn't had the heart to ask, just in case Vita was really the same age as her, which she was certain she wasn't, but she wouldn't count out the possibility, and upsetting her was furthest thing from Hayate's mind.

They were Hayate's new family, worrying over her when they took her to see her doctor at the hospital. Though, she didn't condone lying they managed to convince the doctors that they were family, and came to take care of her. They did take care of her, but she knew they weren't related by blood or her adoption. She knew they had to lie, so that they could stay with her because to her that first day they came, they became her family.

Hayate's doctor couldn't do anything for her, not really, not even knowing what was slowly – she didn't want to think like that. Vita would be upset if she found out. It seemed all her doctor could do for her was help ease the pain with medications and treatments for things that likely weren't doing anything, but they could not just give up. She could only wish that she could move her legs a little, just a day to walk and run with Vita, and she would be happy.

"Hayate...!"

Hayate was startled as the amusing voice interrupted her as she was making dinner for everyone for the evening as they were all useless in the kitchen, and she enjoyed cooking. The house was a kitchen-diner on the ground floor opened up into the lounge, so even when someone was in the living space she could ask for help if she needed it, as her chair wasn't always high enough to reach some areas in the kitchen space.

She smiled at Vita as she charged over after closing the front door after her while Hayate sat in her wheelchair making some home made pastries with some packet noodles, as she didn't have time to make them from scratch too or her new family would get hungry waiting.

Hayate had to admire Vita's ginger hair neatly framing her pretty face, and tied into twin braided pigtails at the back of her head to each side as they made her look cuter than anything.

"Vita...!" Hayate greeted her with a grin as the 'punk'-'Goth'-ish girl hugged her, and she laughed, hugging her in return. "...could you set the table, dinner will be ready in a bit," Hayate said checking the pastries were crisping as they should. Being Japanese, and in Japan, Hayate found that Japanese dishes got boring all of the time. So she liked to try different things, and she came to realise that Signum was a big pastry fan, especially stake and potato.

That was why Hayate was making them as she had promised Signum that morning before she and the others took her to school. Shamal had picked her up after classes and brought her home before leaving. She needed to pick up groceries and Hayate couldn't go with her as she had dinner to prepare. Signum and Shamal were both the 'responsible' young adults who took care to be her new guardians, and she couldn't be more thankful for them becoming her new family.

Vita grinned as she looked at the pies before Hayate shooed her away to the table, closing the oven door. Vita giggled as she rushed off to finish setting the table for dinner. It was good to have a family again but Hayate was startled as she looked out of the window as it started raining and streaks of lightning crossed the sky.

Hayate always liked the rain, and thunderstorms had been comforting for some reason she couldn't understand. Maybe because they seemed to wonderfully magical. She smiled as Vita returned, looking out of the window with her. Hayate saw that look in Vita's eyes that she bravely tried to hide from her. Vita was just too adorable while she tried to pretend she was the bravest girl on Earth.

"I hope Signum and Shamal don't get too wet. Don't worry Hayate; I'll protect you from the storm!" Vita declared, pumping her fist in triumph before she was in Hayate's lap a moment later as the sky roared and lightning flashed across the heavens.

Hayate couldn't hold in her giggle while Vita pouted at being caught out. It was obvious it was her that wanted protecting from the storm rather than Hayate. It was adorable of her, and Hayate gave her a cuddle in her arms and a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Vita, I've always been comforted during storms since I was little," Hayate said thoughtfully. "I don't know why, but it makes me think of home. I guess that's weird, but... everyone has to be a little weird or they'll all be boring!" she told her laughing while she sat up on Hayate's lap and laughed with her.

"Y-yeah, Hayate!" she said as she hopped off Hayate's lap with a sigh of relief and a small embarrassed blush, smiling back as she tried to be brave, but everybody had their fears. "I'll finish with the table. Don't worry; the others will be back soon."

Hayate nodded her head, smiling as she watched Vita return to the table again for a moment before getting back to checking the pasta before the pastries. They were doing well, and would hopefully taste great.

It didn't take long after that for Shamal to get home with the groceries. She had short blond hair that hung only to her neck, and had kind blue eyes. She was wearing a long green coat when she entered and was a little wet, but removing her coat and placing it with her yellow umbrella on the coat rack. She was wearing a long green skirt and a white polo jumper.

She smiled at Hayate and Vita as she carried her bags into the kitchen to put the groceries away. "Wow, that smells delicious, Hayate!" she praised, and Hayate smiled widely pleased that she liked her cooking, even if it was only the smell; that was just stage one of a praise-fix. She just had to hope that she enjoyed the meal too when she finally got to sample it.

Hayate had to grab some tomatoes and lettuce for the plates, as they hadn't any vegetables since Shamal hadn't been able to get the groceries while she was at school. But that was okay as they had some salad stuff left over from the day before when they had chicken salad. She arranged four plates before going about straining the noodles before Shamal came over.

"Let me Hayate," she said as her chair wasn't exactly high enough to reach the sink so she was pleased for the offered help, so let Shamal start dishing out some noodles for all of their plates while Hayate checked on the oven.

"Perfect!" she declared happily, as she took her oven mitts and carefully pulled out the hot tray of pies and placed it on top of the hobs as they were then off. They looked delicious and Vita rushed over to see with a hungry look on her face.

"Wow!" Vita declared while Hayate laughed at her as the front door opened and a young woman with bright red hair tied up at the crown of her head entered with a tired sigh. Her hair was in a ponytail down her back and ending at her waist.

She entered with the large 'pet' dog. They both looked soaked, but unconcerned. Fortunately their 'pet' wasn't fussy, and a couple pies in her bowl was all she needed, as apparently, she was always eating sneakily, and she did look sheepish when Shamal had told her. She wouldn't eat most veggies or pasta anyway, so she got to get hers first while Hayate dished out for the humans.

"Feeling hungry Signum?" Hayate asked while she slumped at the table after removing her coat and shoes while Hayate finished dishing out the food, and Shamal thoughtfully placed some glasses with juice on the table.

Signum turned a grin on her, but her green eyes said she was a quite exhausted. Hayate liked her eyes as they looked kind of like hers, so it was almost as if they were related. The other two had blue so they had that in common so it was only fair, but Hayate's hair was only a brownish red, kind of auburn and not that awesome fiery colour, and Hayate's hair was short cut to her neck and clipped out of her eyes so that was different from all of them, but that was how she liked it.

Hayate went to bed later content, and tired as she snuggled up in bed with her dear beloved, Vita, and once she was asleep, her mind wandered some place else. It was a dream. She dreamt of her again. She knew magic was real, how could she not? She was quite sure her new family came from a magical book she received one day out of the blue. But she couldn't bring herself to ask anything about it. She didn't want to lose her new family for saying the wrong thing. She loved them too much, especially Vita. She didn't think she would have the heart to survive losing her most precious people ever, and would do everything in her power to protect them, even if that meant pretending nothing was different with them.

However, since she opened the book she dreamt every night. Not all of the dreams were good. And some of her dreams were kind of-well-really 'naughty' when she dreamt of 'her'. The Dark Fairy. The Fairy Black. That was the only way to describe 'her'. The dreams were weird. She dreamt of weird things, but 'she' was always there in the beginning. Fairy lived in a world of amazing things, in plain sight, but hidden from all but a special few.

Hayate could never see it all clearly no matter how much she wanted to. She was a light and deadly blaze of might and magical power. Too far out of Hayate's reach; like a goddess, beautiful and amazing.

This goddess. This... Titan was going somewhere new; full of magic Hayate knew, and it worried her because she didn't want to stop seeing this girl, even though she didn't know why. The Magical Girl was full of anger and hope and – Hayate couldn't tell fully, but Hayate did know that her goddess had so much love to give that she gave it in many naughty ways to other girls, embarrassing Hayate as an unintended observer, and making her hot between her own legs with her heart pounding dangerously in her chest.

But as always, the dream lasted but moments or hours before they changed. This time of darkness overcame the light, and green shadows from the night struck dangerous light across the sky through a window. Not a dream of another place she knew, but a terrible memory long since buried with time, one she dread the truth of.

Not her memory. Hayate knew that. But of theirs. Those two adorable baby girls.

That was always when Hayate would bolt upright in bed and heard a scream so terrible it begged the world. But she knew it was her as her throat ached after she gained control over her fearful emotions, shivering with dread.

Hayate held herself up with her hands on the bed, panting in breath, sweat drenching her face and PJ's. She looked to see Vita kneeling beside her in her cute Goth-bunny PJ's looking at her in worry before Shamal and Signum burst in the room moments later. They looked as scared as they always did when she woke them like that every night, sometimes having dreamt for longer, or even just moments.

"We heard you scream?" Shamal asked in concern. She looked so afraid for Hayate it could almost break her heart to worry them all every night.

"Master Hayate!" Vita whimpered with worried tears in her eyes. She always called Hayate 'Master' when she was so concerned for her, and made Hayate feel like crying for her, and cuddling her and never letting her go. "She must have had that dream again," she said as she turned to the others, "–it could be bad-!" she said, leaving something unsaid, but Hayate wasn't stupid, but she didn't mention anything yet.

"I'm fine now Vita-chan!" Hayate quickly tried to reassure her as her pounding heart slowed its beats, she wiped her wet eyes on her sleeve, and tried to relax and regain her breath. "It's just. I saw her again and... she was going somewhere – it was a school for magic-."

"Magic!?" Vita asked not looking reassured about Hayate's dream, as Hayate knew they believed it was all real, which worried her more, as she felt concerned for a person she had never met. Because she knew deep down in her heart that she loved this girl.

"Then it was those green flashes of something and I just felt a cold dread suddenly like always," Hayate finished, explaining. "And-and those baby girls. I-I love them but... I don't know why or what happened or anything!" she cried in frustration. "But, I-I should be okay now. I don't have them more than once, but I really wish I knew what they meant," she said tiredly sliding into her pillow with a tired yawn.

"Okay," Shamal said in concern. "Get back to sleep! Do you need anything?" she asked, but Hayate just shook her head sleepily. "Vita if anything is wrong call for us, okay?" she commanded and Vita was fast to nod, as she was always worrying about Hayate.

"Of course," she agreed as she snuggled up to Hayate and pulled the covers over them both before the other two left. It wasn't the first nightmare just like it, so they shouldn't have been too concerned, as she would try to forget that dread? Was dread was too gentle of a word to describe that hopeless, endless fear of what that light meant.

 _Death._

Hayate knew that the girl in the first vision was different; she was easy to find... but the other one? Would they find each other someday and uncover this mystery? Hayate hoped so with all of her heart, body, and soul.

That wasn't as much of a dream, but it felt like she was there, but not enough to see everything in perfect detail, or hear anything, but Hayate knew that the girl was strong, and powerful, and gay. She just knew that she would stand before the green darkness and smile, putting it in its place because that was what Hayate sensed from her.

If it was her? Hayate? She would cower, small and afraid while her Knights protected her.

Hayate paused that thought as she looked to Vita and wondered why she thought that. Vita was fast asleep, so Hayate didn't try to speak with her.

Knights...?

Were they knights? Were they her knights? They came to her when she opened the book, but she hadn't opened it since. She got a sense of danger from it. She wouldn't want to do something bad with a magic book when she didn't understand the first thing about magic. She was afraid to ask her new family in case they left her all alone again.

Hayate felt like such a wimp. She was too soft and gentle. She was too nice sometimes, but she supposed Uminari City was just really peaceful and quite most of the time. Hayate had never had any reason to be tough, and though her illness should have made her angry about how unfair it was, and that she was so young there was always someone who had it worse.

She hadn't experienced much, and Hayate accepted it, and now she had her new family she could spend what time she had left being happy with them.

 _Being happy for them._

Was that silly of her or not? Hayate knew she didn't have long. However, how long she had she wouldn't want to guess. She was scared, but she had to be brave for her beloved family, especially her frightened, beautiful Vita. She didn't feel that she should waste her time being angry, but living the rest of her life loving her Knights and making sure they knew how important they had become to her.

Hayate curled up and smiled as she cuddled her little Vita and kissed her lips gently just to try it as her beloved goddess seemed to enjoy kissing other girls a lot. Hayate blushed brightly as Vita returned her kiss with her little tongue brushing her lips. Hayate let her eyes close as she let Vita's tongue in for a moment before pulling back, sucking off her best friends tongue, heart-beating dangerously. It felt better than she had dreamed, but she was glad her friend didn't wake, she didn't know whether Vita would understand the way she felt.

Hayate sighed with a sad little smile to grace her lips as she felt bad for taking advantage of her best friends state, but she still held Vita tightly and she snuggled into her chest tighter, and Hayate soon joined her best friend in more pleasant dreams where Hayate got to experience her first ever kiss over and over with her best friend awake.

Meanwhile, Shamal and Signum had left Hayate and Vita to sleep unaware of any odd feelings arising within their Masters heart.

They went to the sofa within the lounge, slumping down while Zafria sat up and watched them while they gathered themselves looking uncertain and more concerned than they ever had before.

"Mistress Hayate is starting to see beyond all of our half-truths and secrets!" Shamal said in concern. "She won't keep pretending nothing is different about her to normal people. I didn't think that she would notice anything; not this quick at least. Then filling the book... the book is refusing to take too much from the linker cores.

"It's never done that before. It used to kill, but it's still linked to Hayate, and she's just too pure that she's somehow imposing her will on it enough to stop us killing any magicians, and it's only a matter of time until she realises that the book is missing and all that is left is an illusion."

"Then what should we do?" Zafria asked in a feral female voice. "Do we explain to her what we're doing, and why?"

"She would never let us continue!" Signum said looking sick. "She could order us to return the book no matter how dangerous it is, or whether we beg her! She's too pure, good, and not to mention how kind she is... we've never had a master like her before. She would never want the power because it would mean hurting others and letting us, even if we could cure her, and fix her legs so she could finally walk. She wouldn't care, and would stop us, and be so disappointed, but I don't want to lose her."

"I know... but you know that look," Shamal said, frustrated. "Right after she wakes from those dreams-from that nightmare!" she said frowning in worry. "She looks at us as if she can see straight through the lies to the secrets we hold, and none of the previous owners of the book ever looked at us like that. They were weak and pathetic. She is not. We care about her as we never did the rest, and in return, she cares for us. We have never had a bond with our master before, and we cannot start being distant. It wouldn't be fair on her, it would be a huge lie, and Vita would never go for hurting her!"

"Then what do we do?" Signum demanded gritting her teeth in frustration, as she didn't know how to cope with the situation.

Shamal sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "We don't do anything yet... we carry on as planned, but when she finally asks us... we tell her the truth. I heard a phrase that sits right here. 'It is easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask permission'."

"Especially when you know the answer would be no...!" Signum added looking defeated. "We need to hurry; take Linker Cores from off world, animals if we need to!" she said clenching her fists, shaking as she could feel her own uncertainty. "Before Master Hayate finds out. So that we can save her!"

"Agreed," Shamal said nodding even though she felt terrible about all the lies and going against their masters wishes, but they wanted to save her so they would have forever together. But even if she hated them for it – they could live with that if only Hayate was safe and alive.

 **to be continued...**


	16. Kraken

**Fairy Black XVI**

 **Kraken**

Fay Noire. No, she reminded herself. She was Ivy Potter – or something like that – she had to hide her not-so-secret identity as a Super Girl. She wasn't sure she was going to remember to answer to her given name, but she had to remember. Though, she had been Fay Noire for as long as she could remember. Fay had taken her name years back, and now she would be expected to be Ivy Potter?

She wasn't sure she was capable of just being Ivy.

That seemed so boring.

She would probably forget about in in a couple of hours.

It was all so messed up. However, on the bright side she had gotten an awesome lap dance on the train by a cute girl.

The train ride was awesome. Ivy thought giddily smiling slightly before she realised she was making a strange face and restored it to normal.

However, Fay – or Ivy wasn't so sure her next trip in a boat would be so good. The little boats the lard-arse, Hagrid expected her to ride in with the other first years looked terrible. The little things needed a lot of Tender Loving Care.

It didn't make Ivy feel better as she looked over at the giant guy as he climbed into one of the boats to himself and it sunk to a point where the edges were mere centimetres away from being under water.

Ivy was the last – well almost last to find a boat as none of the other first years seemed to have any doubts about the boats except a small brunette girl, but then five or six little first years to a boat was still a lot lighter than Hagrid.

The brunette was the tiniest first year Ivy could see, as she looked over the remaining empty boat dubiously. Ivy couldn't blame the girl for her scepticism as the small boat looked ready to turn to dust at a light breeze.

"After you, Shortcake!" Ivy whispered gently in the small girls left ear as she crouched down to her level more.

The small girl spun round in shock as Ivy stood up with a wicked grin on her lips; the girls eyes flowing up to meet Ivy's.

"Na-ah!" the girl replied with a few deep breaths to calm down, but her sky-blue eyes were still wide with fear and fright as they scanned the dark around them. "That thing looks like it's going to break in two if a froggy hopped onto it – and my name is Tabitha!" the small girl said with a pouting glare while using her right hand to point at the decrepit little boat. "Tabitha Lacy!" she added. "I am not getting in that silly little boat!" she finished off defiantly.

"Do you think I want to get in it?" Ivy asked while raising her eyebrows. "I'll tell you what… if the boat sinks or you fall in, I'll make sure to rescue you, deal?" she asked offering her right hand to the surprised small girl.

"How can you save me?" the girl asked as she hesitated. "You're… why are you even a first year?"

Ivy rolled her yes. "It's a long story Shortcake," she replied. "I might tell you about it someday, but trust me… I am super heroic!"

"Really?" Tabitha asked as she realised, she was shaking Ivy's hand.

"Totally," she agreed with a wide grin. "Fay Noire… I mean, Ivy Potter; at the service of adorable young ladies everywhere. I occasionally save the odd boy too, but that's because I'm a great gal."

"Okay," Tabitha said with a confused smile as she started as Ivy helped her into the boat and joined her moments later where they could sit opposite each other.

The boats started moving slowly across the quiet dark lake moments after the last two, Ivy and Tabitha finally settled in their boat. They looked out and around them at the dark lake with the massively impressive silhouette of the castle school overlooking the cool water.

"Wow…" Tabitha mumbled as she looked every which way as the half-moon lit the night and shone down on the crystal black lake. "Its so pretty," she said as she turned her smiling face back to Fay/Ivy.

"I guess," Ivy agreed while shrugging and looking unconcerned. "So… are you looking forward to learning some magical tricks?"

Tabitha nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Of course. Its going to be so much fun!" she readily agreed. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor. They're all the heroes like all the Slytherins are villains!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Who told you that, darling?"

"The lady who took us shopping," she replied with a confused frown. "Was she lying? I didn't like her at all. She was mean and everything."

"Yes, she was lying," Ivy said. "I have a few Slytherin subjects… and I can tell you that they are very naughty girls… but in a good way."

Tabitha looked confused. "But you said they're naughty," she replied. "And what do you mean, subjects?"

"I'm just that… augh!" Ivy sighed. "I will not be hateable like Rey from Star Wars, and certainly not like Captain Marvel!" she quickly said before she went off about how awesome she was – again.

"But Captain Marvel is awesome!" Tabitha said in offence.

Ivy started as she was almost tempted to forget the girl. "Did you watch that piece of crap?"

"Of course!" Tabitha said brightly. "I love the MCU! And Captain Marvel showed how awesome women are compared to men!"

Rolling her eyes, Ivy sighed. "No, darling. It showed that the only way women can reach the top is by dragging men down. It showed that female characters must be so perfect that they have no personality, so no flaws, which in itself is a flaw, but whatever! If you're going to write a Mary Sue at least make them lovably fun. At least I know I'm a bit of an arsehole. I don't try to justify beating someone up."

"Oh…" Tabitha said sadly as her mind whirled with confused thoughts.

"Plus," Ivy continued while clenching her fists. "It backtracks established canon! It devalues all the other characters, and did you not watch End Game?" she asked, and Tabitha nodded that she did. "Captain Marvel felt totally out of place, and for heck sake darling. She turns up and that all girl scene near the end made me feel murderous. Seriously… MCU is totes dead to me after the final Guardians of the Galaxy! Though that's probably going to be shit now…

"They just want to shove in things like everyone is racist so lets token in some more black characters, everyone is sexist – woe-men. Let's not give a shit about the fans – fuck em all. Fuck the story. Who wants consistency when we can just shove in some super-gay here, but we're all just trolls because we want our money's worth, and for our favourite franchises to not be ruined… keeping within canon is a sacred affair; we don't want this…?"

Ivy stopped her rant with a sheepish smile as Tabitha was looking at her nervously.

"Umm… identity politics," Ivy said. "The bane of existence. Especially for someone like me. My identity is not my sexuality, the colour of my skin, or my gender! My identity is that I like blowing stuff up…" she joked but the small girl just looked further confused.

"So, I should be a Slytherin?" Tabitha asked nervously. "And re-evaluate my opinion of Captain Marvel?"

Ivy sighed and shook her head. "No, Shortcake," she replied with a soft smile. "You can enjoy whatever you want. Its just… if the character was played by someone else… and written by someone else, someone who was an actual fan, loved the MCU, and knew what they were doing; it could have been good. But then, the comic suck too, so maybe nothing could save the MCU."

"And Slytherin?" the small first year asked.

Laughing, Ivy shook her head. "You be you. Don't let some bitch on a shopping trip push you into not being open to it-"

The boat shook. Ivy looked around while Tabitha clenched hold of the sides of the boat. They were all most halfway across the lake, and Hagrid and the other first years were also staring around the lake in concern when another ripple across the water shook and rocked the boats again.

"W-what was that?" Tabitha asked in a small whisper as she looked out over the wake rippling under the boats on the blackened surface of the lake.

"I don't know," Ivy frowned as she could feel something. Its presence was immense. "Just stay still and quiet-!"

Kids screamed as a huge wake shook the boats fiercely and the magic powering them along stopped, leaving them floating in the middle of the lake.

"The boats stopped!" Tabitha whimpered quietly as she held onto the boat tightly; her knuckles bright white.

The boats shook again, more violently this time. Kids screamed as the wake rushed faster and faster, not stopping. Ivy folded backwards as a huge black tentacle swished out of the lake flowing over her.

There was a scream of panic and terror a moment later as the tentacle splashed away back into the lake as the boats settled.

Ivy sat back up and stared in anger as that thing had stolen HER Shortcake. "She is not going to die liking shitty films! And she is way too young for hentai!" she said as she stood in the boat while all eyes were on her as she threw off her jacket and dived into the lake only hearing a cry of alarm from Hagrid before she slipped from sight into the lake.

She wasn't just Ivy under the water as her emerald eyes lit up and allowed her sight to cut through the water.

It was there. It was sinking lower as it swam. Tabitha wouldn't survive the pressure if she didn't drown first. She shot down, pulling at the water with her power, commanding it to bend to her will.

Fay pulled back her arms to her sides and kicked her legs as she rocketed down, closing the gap in just a few seconds, she could see the small form grasped in the monster's tentacle.

The octopus? No. Squid saw her. Stared with beady black eyes as Ivy reached it. Ivy pulled back and slashed her hands forward, holding the water, it shot forward highly pressurised and it screeched through the water as the tentacle holding Tabitha's unconscious form let her go.

The squid shot away and Ivy reached out and pulled the small body close to her. Tabitha wasn't conscious. Her heart had stopped beating, but she still seemed to have some mental activity.

Ivy locked her lips with Tabitha's as gills formed around her bare neck, and for the next minute Ivy breathed for Tabitha. Then the small girls' blue eyes flashed open as she tried to pull back. However, Ivy kept her lips firmly clamped over Tabitha's, and the small girl didn't fight as she went limp, but Ivy spread a warming charm through their connected bodies.

She felt it before she saw it coming from Behind Tabitha. Ivy moved them, dodging up and round, twisting like a gymnast, shooting through the water. Ivy could hear it, feel it – the malice and anger.

Then they broke the surface to the water a little way from the boats and kept going into the sky for about thirty metres.

Ivy pulled her lips back as her gills sank away and Tabitha had enough free space to finally throw up. Ivy let her. Moving her so she could empty her stomach while the monster squid broke the lake surface moments later, reaching up, trying to grab them, but Fay Noire kept them high enough to stay out of reach.

"Who the fuck released the Kraken!?" Ivy muttered while Tabitha was sobbing in her arms and holding onto her tightly with her face half burred in her chest. Ivy smiled at her. "I told you I would rescue you."

Tabitha sniffled and shivered while tears ran from her eye. "Y-you can fly."

"Its not as difficult as it would seem," Ivy replied with a gentle smile as she kissed Tabitha's forehead.

"Miss. Ivy!" Tabitha screeched as she pointed down, which was the moment the other boats full of kids screamed ass the giant squid turned to them and moved closer.

The small boats rocked as the squid drew closer and Hagrid was threatening the monster as if it would care.

Then, Ivy dropped down, hovering before the boats, Tabitha squeaked in surprise as she was tossed into the nearest boat and landed on another small girl. However, they turned to see Ivy floating before the beats as it roared and screamed as it swung a tentacle at her.

Ivy only watched dispassionately with her arms folded under her chest as the creature drew back when it hit her shield, rippling the burning invisible light.

"One warning, FISH!" Ivy said coldly; her voice echoing with suppressed rage.

The squid surprisingly paused and hesitated for two seconds before it attacked. Its tentacles heading to bypass Ivy altogether and headed to circle her and endanger the first years further.

Fire ignited in Ivy's hands azure flames. She flung her hands out either side of her and waves of beautiful blue heat melted the creature's tentacles to burnt and melted flesh clumping to float with little blue flames still alight on the lake.

The giant squid roared and screeched in agony as it flailed, rocking the boats before Ivy pointed her left hand with two fingers like a gun.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Thunder exploded over the lake as blazing red lightning condensed into a laser beam sliced what remained of the squid's torso in half, sizzling and electrocuting the water, blood coated the surface, as a few fish bobbed to the surface, but the first years could only see the two still pieces of squid floating motionless on the water.

Hagrid and the children had covered their ears at the sound of thunder, and silence followed with a slight ringing in everyone's ears, and stars in their eyes.

Ivy turned in the air as all eyes were on her as they slowly removed their hands from ears; their mouths hanging open in awe.

"Whoa!" Tabitha whispered as she looked up at Ivy in delighted wonderment.

"You okay there, Shortcake?" Ivy asked with a grin as she rocked the small boat a little as she landed on the side and crouched down as the water from her clothes drained away and flowed back into the water.

The other four first years were gawking at Ivy in as much awe and admiration as Tabitha as she nodded.

"Good," Ivy said offering her hand.

Tabitha expected Ivy to pull her up and take them back to their boat, but she just held her hand. It took Tabitha a moment to notice the water draining from her clothes and the warmth flowing back into her.

Once Tabitha was dry, clean, and warm, Ivy stood up and frowned as she balanced on the side of the boat.

"Some little fucker tried to kill me!" Ivy said while glaring towards the castle before turning to Hagrid causing him to flinch. "Tell that… Dumbledore that if he puts any more innocent children in danger while trying to kill me that I will be very displeased!"

"Dumbledore would never-!" Hagrid defended.

"So, you withdrew the magic from the boats?" she asked coldly while he shook his head. "I thought not," she added as she took a breath and spoke.

Ivy's words were like magic dripping through her tone. It was a language no one knew. No one could, would, or want to comprehend. Then there was a ripple of incoherence and feeling of disinterest, unreality, uncertainty, and things none of them, not even Ivy could understand. It was ripples on non-colour within a light and gentle breeze.

"Fay Noire!" Ivy said her name.

The magic returned to the boats and they lifted slightly as they returned their course across the lake.

Ivy crouched into a sitting position on the side of the boat with the grace and agility of a feline that didn't have a care in the world. She kind of felt uncomfortable with all the confused staring first years but she ignored them. She really didn't want to go off on a rant about Ghostbusters or that new Terminator film that was coming out soon to make women look like they need to look like Justin Bieber to kick arse.

She quivered in disgust. Ginny and her sister had already learned not to mention certain film and game franchises that make women look so weak and in need of better comedy writers at the very least-.

"Damn," Ivy muttered to herself with a sigh as she wouldn't be annoying herself if the kids stopped staring at her like she was a bomb about to blow or something.

"Oh look, shore!" she suddenly said startling the kids in her boat as it rocked as she jumped about fifteen feet to land on the pier dock next to the castle and bang on the huge backdoor.

Ivy waited a few minutes as the little boats docked up and Tabitha hurried over and snatched Ivy's surprised hand and arm, pulling it tightly to her and looking up with a cute little puppy dog pout.

Looking back to the door, Ivy smiled and held the small girls' hand in return before the large door opened to show off Professor Sinistra.

"Hey!" Ivy greeted with a wide smile. "Dumbledore's pet octopus is dead!"

Sinistra's eyes widened. "That thunder was you," she said as fact, not a question.

"That bastard thing almost killed my new friend, here," Ivy answered as she gestured Tabitha as the small girl tried to hide herself shyly behind Ivy.

Sinistra shivered with everyone except Ivy as they heard and saw the disjointed and unintelligible voice as it passed through them, within them, by them, and around them in every direction imaginable and them some no one could know about, should know about, and would ever know about.

"I shall!" Ivy answered as if she could understand that terrifyingly something voice, word, smell, taste, scent, sense of something, everything, nothing, and then nothing was amiss with the world.

The Professor look at Ivy as if she should ask a question but was certain she couldn't, so she changed her mind.

"My Lady," she said looking out over the scared and confused first years before back to Ivy. "Will they be okay for the sorting or should I speak to Professor McGonagall about some need for some… therapy?" she suggested uncertainly.

Ivy smiled as she looked back at the first years. "Their experience will build character," she replied before addressing the first years. "This is Professor Sinistra!" Ivy introduced their new teacher. "She teaches astronomy. She is a good person, so if you don't feel you can talk to your head of house – Slytherins especially, I'm sure you can go and see her."

"Of course," Sinistra agreed with a wide smile. "If any of you need anything, I'll be happy to help anyway I can. But for now; you do look fine for now, so I'll let you get sorted into your houses," she said as she turned and led the way into the warm and bright hallway.

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ Hey there. Sorry its been a while, but I have been too busy being a procrastinator (writing an original, working, and video games). Anyway, if you want to be able to bother me and demand that I get back to writing a few extra chapters of my fanfiction here and there you can follow me on Twitter (link in profile) and even subscribe to my gaming YouTube channel, which is... meh (link in profile).


End file.
